The Art of Seduction
by Ryoko Blue and Heaven
Summary: AU!: Blaise bets Hermione that she can't seduce a certain boy. Hermione is a sucker for a challenge, but is she in way over her head or could she possibly seduce Harry Potter?
1. All Bets Are On

A/N: Well we've gone back to what we do best, R rated stories…*grumbles about no NC 17* Anyways, we hope you'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything HP related. If we did, we'd be the rich bitches, sitting in some tropical climate with Colin Farrell and Sean Biggerstaff waiting on us in loincloths…*ahem* sorry…yeah we don't own it.

His lips moved over her skin like it was made of silk, every so often stopping in one spot to nibble gently on her flesh. She ran her hands through his hair, threading the strands between her slim fingers.

"Oh, Great Wizards!!" her voice came out as a gasp. Her hands moved down from his hair to his chest, where she lightly stroked him. His muscles contracted under her touch, and she noticed his breathing was becoming short and erratic.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he whispered in her ear, before gently nibbling on it. 

"Just shut up." She commanded, before crushing her mouth to his, their tongues duelling and clashing, their bodies becoming slick with sweat in their passion. His palm curved over her shoulder, and then began to make its way down the slope of her collar and over her breast. He tore his mouth from hers and began to kiss her neck once more, sliding his hand lower, letting his fingers trail lightly over her as she began to moan his name.

"Harry…"

"Hermione!" the bed began to move underneath them.

"Oh…Harry!"

"HERMIONE!" the bed began to shake harder.

"Blaise?" Hermione Granger squinted as the face of her best friend came into view. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I'm TRYING to wake you up!" Blaise Zabini said, tapping a long, polished fingernail on the bedpost.

Hermione groaned as her dream slipped completely away from her. "Blaise you have the absolute worst timing in the world, do you know that?"

"Dreaming about Harry again?" Blaise teased. "Why don't you just do something about it?"

"It's easy for you to say." Hermione muttered, throwing back her covers and going to her trunk for a clean uniform. She pulled out an extra thick sweater; the castle was so cold in January. "Guys fall all over you."

"They could fall all over you too, if you'd just let me—" Blaise began, but Hermione waved her friend's hand away.

"Don't bother." She replied, shuffling off to the bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute."

Blaise sat down on the unmade green and silver bed. She felt bad for her friend, she knew Hermione had been crazy about Harry Potter ever since their fourth year at Hogwarts, but she'd never done a thing about it. They had plenty of classes together; Slytherin and Gryffindor were often mixed, they'd had Potions and History of Magic together ever since first year.

A smile crossed Blaise's face as she recalled how she and Hermione met, it had been on the train to Hogwarts their first year, they'd been reaching for the same Chocolate Frog and instant friendship had occurred. From that day on, they'd been nearly inseparable, even during the summer Hermione often spent at least half the holiday at Blaise's home in northern England. Even during their troubled adolescent years, their friendship had stood fast, although Blaise had gone more the way of boys and Hermione had clung steadily to her bookworm habits.

"Ready for breakfast?" Hermione interrupted Blaise's thoughts as she came back into the room and tossed her nightgown in her wardrobe. An idea struck Blaise like lightning, and she jumped off the bed.

"Hermione, I'm going to do you a huge favour!" she announced.

"What's that?" Hermione asked warily, picking up her loaded bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"I'm going to make you over, so that you'll knock Harry's socks off!" Blaise said proudly.

"Blaise, no." Hermione argued. "We've been through this before, I don't want you to give me a makeover. I'll never keep it up." Her friend wanted to give her a new look at least once a week. "Besides, I've always said if a guy can't respect me for who I am and not for my looks, then he won't respect me at all!"

Blaise sighed and followed her friend. "But Hermione…"

"No Blaise." Hermione said firmly. "Come on, I'm hungry." They went down to the Great Hall together and sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Look there he is!" Blaise hissed loudly and motioned towards the Gryffindor table where Harry was also just sitting down with Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. A few spaces down Harry's entourage of female admirers cast admiring glances and bright smiles his way. 

"Blaise would you please keep quiet? I don't want the whole bloody population of Hogwarts to know!" Hermione cast her an angry glare. At that moment, food appeared on the dishes before them, and the chatter in the Great Hall rose as everyone heaped their plates full.

As the two girls finished eating, Blaise noticed Harry and Seamus rise from the Gryffindor table. An idea formed in her head and she grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Come on, I forgot a book I need back in my dorm!" she said as she pulled Hermione away from the table.

"But Blaise, I'm not finished—" she was cut off. Blaise slowed down to a walk as they neared the doors, and right as they were by Harry, she pretended to trip and shoved Hermione directly into him.

"Ow!" Harry and Hermione both yelled at the same time. Hermione fell on the ground, but Harry managed to steady himself.

"I'm SO sorry, I must have tripped on something right there!" Blaise covered her mouth in fake embarrassment.

Hermione glared up at her. "Sure you did." She muttered under her breath. 

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, holding out his hand to Hermione. After a moment's hesitation, she took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm fine…" she managed to say, her face bright red. "Thanks."

"Sure, no problem." Harry said. He bent down and picked up a few of her books that had fallen out of her bag. "I think you'll want these." He said, handing them to her.

"Thanks." Hermione said again, mentally wanting to smack herself. Couldn't she say anything else?

"Well, see you around…" Harry replied when she said nothing else. He turned and walked down the corridor with Seamus, turning back to smile at her one more time before disappearing up the staircase.

Hermione advanced on Blaise menacingly. "That was the MEANEST thing you've ever done!" she said angrily.

"What?" Blaise wore an expression of the purest innocence. "I tripped!"

"Like hell you did." Hermione was mortified. She stuffed the books back into her bag and stalked down the hall.

"Oh, come on Hermione, I did that for your own good." Blaise defended herself. "I mean, now you can say you've actually touched him."

"Just shut up." Hermione replied through clenched teeth. The two girls entered the Arithmancy classroom right as Professor Vector shut the door behind them.

***        ***            ***            ***            ***

Hermione gave Blaise the silent treatment all through the rest of their classes. She was thankful that they didn't have any with the Gryffindors that day; she wouldn't have to face Harry until tomorrow. She really was angry with Blaise for pushing her into him like that; he must think she was a huge klutz. It was riding on her mind so much she was unable to study that afternoon, and that made her angrier.

"Hermione?" Blaise's voice was uncharacteristically quiet.

"What?" Hermione's tone was icy as she regarded her best friend.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." She said.

"No you're not." Hermione replied, looking back down at her book.

"You're right, I'm not." Blaise said. "I'd be lying if I said it were true."

"Could you please just go away?" Hermione snapped.

"Come on, you know you can't study in here, it's too noisy." Blaise was referring to the noise of Hermione's roommates, Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil, and Hannah Abbott. "Come on, my common room is empty." Blaise was Head Girl, and they had their own set of rooms.

Hermione bit her lip; Blaise knew she hated to study in her dormitory. "Fine." She muttered, gathering up what she would need and tossing it in her bag. 

"Come on, Hermione, you can't be too mad at me about this morning!" Blaise said as they entered the Head Common Room that she shared with Justin Finch Fletchley of Hufflepuff.

"Can we just drop it?" Hermione asked. She was tired of the topic already. "Fine, no I'm not mad." She dropped her bag on the table and pulled her books back out. Blaise grinned and did the same; both girls worked on their homework for a while.

"You know what?" Blaise said about a half hour later.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking up.

"I think you need to spice up your life." Blaise replied.

Hermione dropped her quill and rubbed her eyes. "Blaise, really, could you just knock it off?"

"No, really!" Blaise leaned forward. "In fact, I think we need to place a wager."

"I don't have any money." Hermione snapped.

"Just a friendly bet then, no money." Blaise refused to be deterred. "I'll bet that by the end of the year, you could seduce Harry Potter."

Hermione stared at her. "This is your dumbest idea by far." She said flatly. "By FAR!" she picked up her quill and began to write again.

Blaise looked back at her a moment, and decided to beat her at her own game. "You're right, that is a dumb idea." She leaned back and twirled her thumbs around. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Hermione ignored her and kept scratching her quill over the parchment.

"To think that YOU could seduce anyone!" Blaise laughed. Her tone finally hit the right mark, and Hermione raised her head in annoyance.

"If I really felt like it, I COULD!" she said angrily. 

"Sure. Then why don't you try?" Blaise asked lightly.

"Because it's not in my nature to do something like that." Hermione replied.

"I think you're scared." Blaise challenged. "I think you know you wouldn't be able to."

A determined gleam entered Hermione's eyes. "You know what? Fine. You're on!"

"Excellent." Blaise sat back contentedly. 

"You tricked me!" Hermione realized instantly.

"It's so easy sometimes." Blaise said lazily. "But you've agreed, you can't back out now."

Hermione sighed, knowing her friend would make good on her word. What had she gotten herself into?

"Now, for the wager part…" Blaise tapped her chin.

"You said no money." Hermione reminded her.

"No, no money." Blaise said. "But we need something…ah! If I win, and you don't seduce him by the end of the year, then you…. have to give me that locket of yours that I love!"

"Blaise I'm not giving you that locket it was my grandmother's." Hermione protested.

"But you said you could win this bet, so you won't have to." Blaise replied smoothly before Hermione could argue any more. "And if you win…"

"You have to buy me that set of Wizarding Encyclopaedias we saw in Diagon Alley this past summer." Hermione finished.

"Deal." Blaise said instantly. She stuck out her hand and Hermione shook it firmly.

***        ***            ***            ***            ***

"Now today, like I said, I will be pairing you off for your research compositions." Professor Binns said as he floated around the room. 

Hermione sat on the edge of her seat as she waited to hear who she would get paired with. Professor Binns had told them of this assignment before they'd left for the Christmas holiday and she had taken that time to compile a list of topics on what she'd want to do it on.

"Hannah Abbott and Ronald Weasley." Binns read as he nodded to the two students. "Dean Thomas and Pansy Parkinson. Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom." Hermione suppressed a giggle as she imagined the look on her friend's face; Neville was a nice enough guy but completely accident-prone. "Let's see here…Hermione Granger and Harry Potter…" Professor Binns droned on, but Hermione no longer heard him.

_'I'm working with Harry Potter, oh Great Wizards he's paired me with Harry Potter!' _Hermione's insides churned with excitement, but somehow she managed to pull off an outer calm. She sneaked a peek over in Harry's direction and he smiled back at her and gave a friendly wave. 

"I would like you to get into your pairs and decide on your topic." Binns said, floating back up to his desk. Hermione was about to get up and go by Harry's seat when he appeared by her side.

"Hi Hermione." He said, sitting down at the desk that had just been vacated by Blaise. "You're not going to knock me over this time are you?" he teased.

"Oh…no" Hermione felt her face flush a bit. "I'm sorry about that, Blaise thinks it's funny to shove me into people for some reason."

Harry laughed. "So have you thought about any topics?"

Hermione brightened. "Actually, I have, I have a whole list of them." She took the neatly printed parchment from inside her textbook. Harry brought his head close to hers as they scanned it over.

"Here, how about the Salem Witch trials?" Harry asked, pointing to one. "I know a lot about witch burning."

"All right." Hermione said. "Let me go tell Professor Binns." Harry nodded and she got up. "Professor?" she asked as she approached. "Harry and I decided to do the Salem Witch trials."

"An excellent topic, Miss Granger." Binns replied. "However, it's quite an extensive one. You two will be spending much of your time in the library over the next few months."

"That's fine." Hermione said. Nights in the library with Harry Potter? She didn't think it could get much better than that!

A/N: Well that's it for chapter 1! Please R/R! 


	2. First Steps to Friendship

Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks you guys for all those AWESOME reviews!!! We are both thrilled you guys like this fic so much!!!

Fledge: Well we did mix up the houses on purpose, that's why it's an Alternate Universe fic.  Things are going to be a little different.  And if you want to know how Hermione became best friends with Blaise, read the fic ;-)

Hermione looked at the clock and noticed that class was about to end. She began packing her books neatly away in her bag.

"So do you want to start working on the project tonight, or would you rather start tomorrow?" Harry asked, putting his own books away.

"Well whenever is a good time for you, when would you like to work on it?" Hermione said trying not to sound to eager.

"Tonight would be fine, then." Harry smiled at her. "Say we walk over together from the Great Hall."

On the inside Hermione was doing flips and had to keep from screaming out her joy. She played it calm and cool on the outside.  "Sure why not." She hoped her voice wasn't trembling, but she was so excited she couldn't tell.

"Great." Harry said, giving her arm a squeeze. "I'll see you later then." he smiled at her one more time before joining Seamus and Dean.

Hermione felt her knees go weak; she had to sit down a minute.  She watched as Harry left with his friends.  She had to take in a few breaths.  Her mind was shouting '_He touched me, he touched me!_'  A large happy grin could be seen plastered across her face.

Blaise watched the whole exchange, and then went over to her best friend. "So I see that the plan has been set into motion hmm?" she asked innocently, examining her nails.

Hermione looked at Blaise in confusion. "Plan... what plan?"  She couldn't remember anything she was still in a daze.

"Your seduction plans, of course!" Blaise said quietly as the two girls left the classroom. Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but shut it as she heard her name being mentioned.

"Boy you really lucked out Harry." The two girls heard Seamus Finnigan say. "Having Hermione Granger as a partner really lets you off easy."

"Yeah man, I mean you won't have to do anything at all, that walking disaster will probably do all the work." Dean Thomas said.

Dean's remark made Blaise angry, she was about to go over and tell them off when Harry's voice made her stop.

"That's horrible of you to say. She's not that bad, she seems like a really nice person. Just because she studies hard and is in the library a lot doesn't make her a disaster." his tone relayed his annoyance at his friend's ignorance. He stalked off ahead of the other two.

Blaise looked at Hermione who was smiling adoringly.  "I suppose you heard what he said?"

"Yeah," Hermione said wistfully.

Blaise grabbed Hermione's arm and started pulling her towards the door. "Come on lover girl, we have class to get to."

The rest of that day, Hermione felt like she was in a daze. It was unusual for her not to pay attention in class, but every time she tried to focus on her teacher, her mind would drift back to Harry. Harry and his green eyes, his black hair that she longed to run her fingers through, and his lips that she was dying to have pressed against hers.

At the thought of how they would feel on hers, she absentmindedly ran her tongue along her bottom lip.  Hermione sighed and looked up at the clock. Two hours till dinner, she didn't know if she could last that long, thinking about Harry was putting a strain on her studies.

That night, at dinner, Hermione surreptitiously stole looks at Harry at every chance she got, much to Blaise's amusement.

"Why don't you say something to him tonight?" Blaise asked as she sipped from her goblet. "I mean, he obviously likes you, he defended you today."

Hermione snapped her head away from the direction of the Gryffindor table. "I wish." she said.

"Fine, don't believe me." Blaise said, sitting back and picking up her fork. "But you know I'm right."

Hermione sighed. "Maybe...but I doubt he likes me as more than a friend."

Blaise smirked at Hermione's remark. "Don't be silly. If you just listen to me, you'll have him begging in no time."

Hermione frowned. "I'm not into those games like you are."

Blaise looked at Hermione while popping an olive into her mouth.  "Come on, everyone is into those kinds of games to some extent."

"Yeah well not me." Hermione said picking at her food.

"You need to eat Hermione, you need your energy for tonight." Blaise wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

"Blaise! I can't believe what you are saying.  You are so so naughty." Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little.

"If I know you, you know where all the best snogging places are in the library." Blaise said with a straight face. "I should have you make me a list sometime."

Hermione smirked at Blaise and turned to take another peek at Harry but as she turned to look at him, she found his piercing emerald gaze already looking in her direction. He smiled lightly before she turned around.  "Blaise, why didn't you tell me he was looking over here?"

Blaise looked at her friend for a long moment. "Hermione, you're not still thinking of what those two jerks said after History of Magic are you? You know it's not true."

"Ye--Of course not Blaise, don't be ridiculous." Hermione said looking away so her friend couldn't see she was lying.

"Hermione, don't think about them. Harry obviously disagrees with what they said, and so do I." Blaise argued. "You're not a walking disaster, how could they say that they don't even know you!"

"Yeah well it still hurts Blaise, I don't know.  Maybe I'm not cut out for this.  Harry deserves someone at least jinx free." Hermione said with a tiny laugh.

Blaise leaned forward, her eyes giving off dangerous sparks. "I have half a mind to go give them a piece of my mind for putting those thoughts in your head. If you're jinxed then so am I."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but she didn't have time for Harry came over to her table, smiling.

"Are you ready to go, or do you need time to finish your dinner?" he asked, looking at her almost full plate.

Hermione didn't feel much like eating anyway. "No, I'm all finished." 

"Great." Harry said. "Let's go read about witches!" he joked and Hermione laughed, waving to Blaise as they walked off together.

Blaise smiled thoughtfully at the two of them as they left, and then her gaze narrowed in on two boys still eating at the Gryffindor table. Shoving her unfinished dinner aside, she stalked over.

"Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, right?" she asked, her brightest smile stretched across her face. Both boys stopped shovelling food in their mouths and gaped at her. Seamus had mashed potatoes dripping down his chin, and when Dean smiled back at Blaise, he had something green stuck between his teeth.

"Might I have a word with you two, somewhere private?" she asked, trying to control her revulsion as she lightly traced her index fingers across their shoulders. The boys tried to keep from giggling, but they couldn't help it. 

"Sure." Seamus finally said, and he and Dean got up, both shooting looks at one another. They both thought this must be their lucky night, Blaise Zabini was one of the most sought after witches in the school.

"Just let me do all the talking" Dean said quietly to his friend as Blaise led them into the hallway.

"Why do you get to do all the talking?" Seamus asked, a little peeved.

"Because you always get tongue tied and then you start making an ass out of yourself. That's why." Dean said confidently.  "Just let me handle this I know all about women, she'll be putty in my hands" He grinned.

Dean cleared his throat. "So Blaise, can I call you Blaise?" He smiled widely.

"Of course." Blaise purred sweetly.

Dean felt more confident now. "You know I was thinking that maybe you and I could spend some time together."

"All three of us?" Blaise asked innocently, pursing her lips and touching a finger to her cheek.

"Well, I was actually thinking more one on one, if you know what I mean..." Dean grinned and she saw the green piece of food in his teeth again.

"Ugh, what in the world.  How long has that been there?" Blaise thought to herself.

However, she forced herself to smile sweetly once more as Dean kept grinning. Seamus stood to the side, sulking.

"So what do you say?" Dean's grin was even wider and more foolish looking than before.

"I say you must be crazy to think I'm really interested in someone like you!" Blaise couldn't keep up her act any longer. 

Dean and Seamus's jaws dropped practically to the floor in shock as Blaise raged.

"How dare you say those things about my best friend today. Don't you know she heard every word you said? I don't think EITHER of you realizes just how bad you hurt her!" Blaise nearly screamed.

Dean and Seamus lowered their heads in shame.  "We didn't mean for you to hear it." Dean blurted out.

"That doesn't make it any better!" Blaise lowered her voice to a hiss. "If you two would just take your eyes and look at her, you'd realize she's the farthest thing from a walking disaster and she's a lot better person than either of you!" Blaise turned on her heel and began to stalk away, then turned back. "By the way..." she added, pointing at Dean. "You have something in your teeth!" Blaise flipped her hair back around and flounced away.

"Okay, what about Sarah Goode, I know she was convicted of being a witch in 1607, but what was the date of her burning?" Harry asked, flipping through a thick dusty book.

Hermione looked up. "Try page two hundred fifty six." She replied. Harry quickly turned that to that page, and to his amazement, she was right.

"Wow! How did you know that?" Harry asked in awe, looking at her with respect.

"Well I'm really good with numbers, you know if I went to Monte Carlo I could make a fortune."  Hermione grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry joked. "Just in case I ever need a loan."

Hermione smiled back, then looked down at her parchment. Harry watched her a minute more then got back to work himself.

They worked diligently for another hour or so, until Harry shut his book with a loud snap. "I don't know about you, but I can't stand looking at one more date!" he said, sitting back in his chair.

Hermione nodded, "So do you want to head back to our dorms or something, I mean it's only…" She looked up at the clock, which said 'Too early to go to bed'. "But if you want to leave its fine."

"No... no I don't want to leave yet." Harry said, stretching his arms above his head. Hermione couldn't help but look at his abs, which were exposed as his jumper rose.

Her face flushed slightly pink. "All right." she said, trying to keep her voice from squeaking. "What do you want to do?"

"Just talk, I suppose. Get to know each other better. Where did you grow up before you came to Hogwarts?" Harry asked pleasantly leaning his arm on the table, propping his head up giving her his attention.

He looked so cute with his chin resting on his hand that she nearly couldn't answer him. "London." Hermione finally answered. "I lived there all my life until I came here. What about you?"

"Little Whinging." He said. "I live with my aunt and uncle."

"Right." Hermione said. She knew all about his parents. "Are they nice?"

Harry snorted. "Not really. I don't get on with them. They're afraid of anything magic, and that includes me."

"I suppose you could get whatever you wanted from them if you just say 'I'll curse you if you don't.'" Hermione said, grinning and Harry laughed.

"I did that for awhile, after first year, but then they found out that I wasn't allowed to do magic outside school so my fun ended." Harry pouted playfully and Hermione nearly fell off her chair.

"What are you planning to do after you leave Hogwarts?" she asked, holding on to the table in case he made some other endearing face.

"Well I think everyone expects me to become an Auror or a professional Quidditch player, but what I'd really like to do is become an artist." Harry said.

"Really?" Hermione looked surprised.

"I've never told anyone that before." Harry confessed. "Do you think it sounds stupid?"

"No it sounds wonderful." Hermione replied eagerly.

"What about you?" Harry asked, looking at her intently. "You strike me as the type to want to work in research, or a medi-wizard."

"Well I suppose that would be nice, but I'd really like to be an archaeologist." Hermione said.

"Now you sound like me." Harry teased. "You just turned artist into archaeologist."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "I did not!" she claimed, but she was grinning. "I've always wanted to be an archaeologist! You copied off ME!"

Harry's grin got wider. "Prove it." He challenged. They both started laughing when a snide voice interrupted.

"So, only a month out of our relationship, and you're already hitting on the next guy in line." Justin Finch Fletchley sneered, and Hermione's smile disappeared.

"Go away Justin." Hermione said. "I don't have time to argue with you right now." She turned away as if to dismiss him.

Justin's lip curled up. "Don't you speak to me like that." he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her up. She yelped in surprise and pain.

"Ow!" she cried. "Leave me alone Justin! Why can't you get it through your thick head that I don't want to go out with you anymore?" she tried to yank her arm away but he had too firm a firm grip.

In one swift move, Harry leapt across the table. "I believe she asked you to leave her alone." he said darkly, pushing Justin away from Hermione.

Justin glared at him, then at Hermione. "This isn't over." he spat, then turned on his heel and angrily left the library.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked as Hermione sat back down. He took the chair next to her and put his hand on her arm. "Are you all right?"

"Oh...he's just a big jerk that I made the mistake of going out with." Hermione replied. "He thinks just because he apologised for cheating on me that I should take him back." Small tears formed in her eyes as she remembered how worthless she felt when Justin had told her what he had done.

"You shouldn't have to take that kind of treatment from anyone." Harry said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You'll find someone who treats you like you deserve." His hand moved from her shoulder to her back, where he rubbed it in small, gentle circles.

Hermione sniffed as two tears ran down her cheeks, then without really realising what she was doing, turned and threw her arms around Harry's neck. She began to cry hard into his shoulder.

"Shhh…" Harry said, continuing to stroke her back softly. He realised just how badly Justin had hurt Hermione, and it was probably the first opportunity she had to let her feelings out. "It'll be all right..." he continued to let her cry, and after awhile her shoulders stopped shaking.

Hermione sniffed, feeling better that she finally had a good cry over the situation. Then she realised just what she was doing, and pulled back. "I'm so sorry!" she gasped, mortified. "I didn't mean to lay that on you the way I did."

"It's all right." Harry said.

"I should probably go back..." Hermione said reluctantly. Her head was spinning now.

"Uh...yeah me too." Harry said with a tiny smile, hoping that she was feeling better now.

They both gathered their books and walked out together. "Look," he said as they were about to part. "If you should ever want to talk again, I'm here okay?"

"Thanks." Hermione said, giving him a tiny smile. "I appreciate it."

"Anytime." Harry replied. He patted her arm. "I'll see you tomorrow." He grinned and went in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione walked a moment then turned and leaned against the wall, watching him walk up the stairs. She wished so hard at that moment she had agreed with the Sorting Hat when it wanted to put her in Gryffindor.

~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~

Hermione stared up at the train. Since her parents were Muggles, they had had to leave her outside the barrier, so she was all alone. She steered her cart over to the train, narrowly missing a boy who was trying to catch his toad. "Sorry!" she called back. 

She managed to stop her cart before it smashed into the side of the train, and tried to pull her trunk off. "Ow!" she cried as it fell down on her big toe.

"Need some help?" a voice said from behind her. A boy came around and lifted her trunk. 

 "Thanks." Hermione replied. With his help, she was able to push it onto the train. This boy seemed really nice. "I'm Hermione Granger." She said, sticking out her hand.

The boy blinked, then took it. "Justin Finch Fletchley." He replied. "Nice to meet you." Justin's eyes flickered off to the left. "I'll see you at school…" he said, dashing off.

Hermione swallowed her disappointment and boarded the train. She went down the hallways, looking for a compartment that didn't already have tons of people in it.  She came across one with the boy she'd almost run down.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked shyly.

"Uh...uh…" the boy stuttered. "Sure." He said finally. With relief, Hermione sat down.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She introduced herself for the second time that day. She hoped this time her greeting would be better accepted. 

"Ne... Neville Longbottom." The boy said, trying to keep his toad in his pocket. He was unsuccessful, however, and the toad slipped through and hopped out the compartment door. "Oh no!" he wailed, running after it.

"Well I certainly hope he finds it." Hermione said quietly to herself as the train started to move. She spent the first hour or so of the journey to read 'Hogwarts, A History'.

"What a fascinating book!" Hermione said to herself. A rumbling in her stomach distracted her. "I suppose I should see if there's something to eat somewhere." 

Still reading her book, she got up and opened the compartment door. "Ow!" she cried. 

Hermione had bumped into a large cart being pushed by a plump witch. Stacks of candy and sweets fell off. 

"I am so sorry!" she cried, flinging her book aside and dropping to her knees to clean up the mess.

"Quite all right dear." The witch said kindly. Hermione bent her head down and started picking up chocolate frogs.

"Oops!" Another voice broke through her haze of shame. Hermione looked up to see a pretty girl with reddish gold hair helping her. "Looks like we grabbed the same frog!" she said.

"I uh...yeah." Hermione answered dully. She was so embarrassed. "Thanks for helping me." She said once they'd finished and the witch had moved on.

"Sure." The girl smiled at her again. "My name is Blaise Zabini, what's yours?"

"Hermione Granger." She replied.

"Would you like to come sit with me?" Blaise asked, motioning to her compartment. It was across from Hermione's and down one.

"Really?" Hermione asked incredulously. "You want me to come sit with you?"

"Sure silly!" Blaise said, tugging on her sleeve. "Come on!"

The rest of the ride passed by very enjoyably for Hermione. She was so thrilled to have made a friend that she forgot about her earlier troubles with the two boys.

"So what House are you hoping to be in?" Blaise asked as they stepped down from the train.

"I don't know I— ACK!" Hermione tripped and nearly fell flat on her face. A couple students around her giggled at her. "Sorry." She muttered.

"It's okay." Blaise said. "I'm clumsy sometimes too."

Hermione didn't think that was possible. Blaise was almost…. elegant, especially for an eleven year old.

Blaise helped Hermione up off the ground,  "There now, you're all right." She smiled.

Hermione nodded "Thanks, so what was it you were saying about houses?"

"Well there are four house, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.  I want to be in Slytherin, both my parents were.  They have really good jobs now." Blaise smiled a bit.

Hermione nodded, "How do you get sorted?"

"My mom said you have to fight a dragon, but then my father said you have to swim a mile with the giant squid." Blaise answered nervously.

Hermione hoped it wasn't as bad as Blaise described. She saw her getting into a boat to go across the lake.  She moved to the edge and stepped over into it, and the boat started rocking a bit. 

"Oh no." Hermione breathed out, as it started rocking back and forth a lot, it was going to tip over.

"Hey sit down!" a boy yelled.  "You're going to send us all overboard!"

"Look I'm sorry." Hermione shouted back, she saw Blaise laughing lightly.

"It's all right Hermione just relax, stand in one spot and just sit down."

Blaise talked her through it and Hermione managed to sit down without sending everyone into the lake.

"Thanks for helping me back there Blaise." Hermione said as she successfully managed to get off the boat without rocking it.

"Anything for a friend." Blaise replied. Hermione grinned back at her. The two girls went through the large doors, gaping at everything they saw. A stern middle-aged witch met them at the top of a stairwell.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! In a few moments you'll be led through these doors to be sorted into your Houses." The woman went on to name the four houses and told them to wait quietly.

Hermione and Blaise looked nervously at one another. They both wondered what they would have to do to prove what House they belonged in. Before they could voice their thoughts, the woman came back and led them into the Great Hall.

The girl in front of Hermione pointed up at the ceiling with a gasp. 

"It's not real, the ceiling." Hermione told her. "It's bewitched, to look like the night sky. You can read all about it in 'Hogwarts, a History'."

They all reached the front of the room where they gathered in a big group. The woman started calling off names. Hermione watched as Draco Malfoy was put in Ravenclaw, Ronald Weasley in Gryffindor, Susan Bones in Hufflepuff, Neville Longbottom in Gryffindor, and many others in the various four Houses. Finally it was Blaise's turn.

"Wish me luck." She whispered as she went forward confidently and put the hat on her head. It seemed to wriggle around a bit, but after a moment yelled out 'SLYTHERIN!'

Blaise hopped off the chair with a large smile and trounced off to the Slytherin table.

"Hermione Granger!" the woman called out next. Hermione took a deep breath and went up to the front. She sat on the stool and pulled the hat down over her eyes.

"Hmmmm…." A voice said in her ear, making her jump. "What a clever little mind we have here. Very smart, not very cunning, but loyal and lots of bravery. Shy too, I see. Gryffindor might suit you quite well."

"No please." Hermione said quietly and desperately. "I want to be in Slytherin."

"I don't know if that House would suit you well." The hat said.

"Please, I don't want to be in Gryffindor I want to be in Slytherin." Hermione pressed the issue.

The hat seemed to relent. "Only if you're sure dear."

"I am." Hermione said. "I'm sure."

"Slytherin may wind up being good for you…." The hat said, then shouted out "SLYTHERIN!" for the whole Hall to hear. Hermione grinned and hopped off the chair and over to Blaise.

"This is great!" Blaise whispered. "Now we can room together, have classes together, we'll be best friends!" ~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~

Hermione took a deep sigh as she came to the Slytherin Common Room. She spoke the password and went inside. She briefly considered just going right to bed but she knew Blaise would be waiting to hear about her night in the library with Harry, so she detoured up to the Head Girl's room.

"Blaise? You still up?" Hermione asked, tapping lightly on the door.

"Come in!" Blaise replied as the door swung open. "So how was it…what happened?" she asked, seeing her friend's tearstained cheeks.

Hermione looked at her sourly as she flopped down on the bed. "The return of Justin, that's all." She said, falling back heavily.

"Oh that slimy git!" Blaise said angrily. "I have a notion to give him a real piece of my mind!"

"No, it's okay." Hermione gave a half smile, which faded. "I lost it in front of Harry though, but he was so nice about it."

Blaise stifled a laugh. "See, what did I tell you earlier?" she asked. "I think he likes you."

Hermione gave her another half smile. "I doubt it, but he was awfully friendly, and he said I could talk to him anytime."

"Well that's great." Blaise said. "It's only the beginning for you guys." She said, hugging Hermione.

Over in the Gryffindor Tower, Harry had just entered the boy's dormitory. Seamus and Dean were in there, getting in a game of Exploding Snap before going to bed.

"Hi guys." Harry said tiredly, tossing his books down on the dresser and falling into his bed.

"Harry!" the boys abandoned their game and came over to him. 

"Look, Harry…" Dean said, looking at Seamus. "We wanted to apologise for the things we said to you about Hermione earlier."

Harry raised his face off the mattress. "Oh?" he asked.

"Yeah." Seamus spoke. "We shouldn't have said she was a walking disaster, and we're really sorry."

"Well…thanks." Harry said to his friends. Dean looked at Seamus again.

"So…are you going to score with her or not?" he asked, unable to control his laughter. Harry sprang up and grabbed his pillow.

"You're going to pay for that one Thomas!" he threatened playfully, and soon the Boys Dormitory was covered with flying feathers.

A/N: PHEW!!! Rushed it a bit to get this chapter to you guys!!

More romantic stuff coming up, but we have to establish their friendship first. Hope you've enjoyed, and leave a review!!

Oh yeah…don't forget once again, this is an AU FIC!!!!


	3. Flying High

Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again to those who took the time to review! We're both thrilled that you like this fic, and hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters. There will be more romance, of course, but we wanted to make sure that they become friends first. 

And BEFORE we forget AGAIN, and we're both very ashamed, we must tell you all that Bookworm Sweetheart is responsible for this FANTASTIC plot idea!! If it weren't for her, we wouldn't be writing it. Shame on us for forgetting to say it sooner!!

And while you're waiting for the next chapter, please go check out our individual stories! Heaven's newest chapter of Within the Shadows of Hatred is in dire need of reviews!!!

**Review Responses**:

She Vamp: We're getting to Harry, don't worry. You'll see plenty of his emotions this chapter ;)

LeBoshi: You called Heaven a witch; you say that like it's a bad thing ;) LOL

Nappa: Hold your pants for the smut, it's coming!

SexsiPrincess: AU means Alternate Universe

Sparkle Tangerine: Ron's still around. He comes more into play later in the fic; keep reading you'll see.

VipyGirl831: Glad you liked Pouting!Harry and FallingoffChair!Hermione

Angel: If there's a lack of updates in the stories we write together, it's because we're working extra hard to put out our separately written ones as well. We'll keep it going as steadily as possible though!

Miranda parker: We'd all kill to have boyfriends like Harry ;)

Emster: Thanks for the Salem witch info ;) LOL!!

hermione*harry4eva21: Heaven wrote Return to Me, but Love is a Battlefield is written by Lissanne.

Well I think that takes care of any questions or funny comments left in reviews…hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the others so far!!!!

Harry threw his head back, gasping for air as tingling sensations wracked his body. A pair of lips were moving down his neck, over his chest and working their way down.

"Oh!" his breath caught in his throat as the most amazing feelings washed over him.  He felt smooth hands run over his chest, and his back arched as she lavished him with attention. Harry tried to see who was creating these wonderful thrills. Looking down, all he could see was a head of long dark hair, who was she? Forgetting about finding who it was, he let his head fall back again, panting; this was too good to ignore. 

She was satisfying him immensely, his pleasure factor was going higher and higher as the mysterious girl continued her game. Her lips finally began to work their way back up. 

"Oh…Harry…" she breathed, and Harry trembled at the way her name rolled out of her mouth. 

"Please…" his voice came out feebly, still reeling from the passion she'd bestowed upon him. He wanted to ask her name, but before he could even see, her lips were now pressed hard against his, her tongue reaching out, exploring his mouth. 

Harry kissed her back, she felt so warm, and smelled so good. He reached up under her gown to stroke her skin. It was smooth under his fingers, almost like silk.  

"Harry…" she drew her mouth away from his now, and he fell back against his pillow in shock. 

"Hermione?" his voice came out more of a question than shock. 

"Harry I've loved you for so long, say you love me too…" her voice was almost ethereal sounding, her gaze burning yet pleading.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she'd pressed her lips to his again roughly, and drew back once more. "Harry its time to wake up."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Time to wake up!" she grinned, leaning away from him. "Time to wake up!"

"WHAT?" Harry yelled as he sat straight up. He was breathing heavily, and he looked down to see his nightshirt soaked in perspiration. 

"Time to get up!" his stupid alarm clock was singing gleefully from his bedside table, and he reached through the hangings and thumped his fist on the top of it, shutting the blasted thing off.

"What the hell was that all about?" he mumbled to himself, rubbing the last traces of sleep from his eyes. He reached again through the hangings and grabbed his glasses, settling them on the bridge of his nose. He sat for a long moment; just trying to figure out what that dream had been all about.

It had certainly felt real, he reasoned as he pushed apart the curtains and pulled some clean clothes from his wardrobe. Taking a quick shower, he decided to dress in the bathroom and avoid Dean and Seamus until breakfast. Besides not wanting to have them bug him about Hermione, he needed time to think about that dream.

Across the castle and in the Slytherin dungeons, Hermione had just awoken. She felt unnaturally tired for some reason, but it could be her embarrassment over what had transpired the night before in the library.

She felt so foolish for throwing herself at Harry the way she had, but at the moment Hermione had not cared, she'd have even settled for a stranger, she had just wanted a shoulder to cry on. Now that she'd had time to think about it, it had seemed such a stupid thing to do.

"Bother, if he's as embarrassed as I am then I'm sure I'll find out soon enough." Hermione grumbled to herself, taking care not to wake her roommates. She grabbed up her clothing and headed towards the Head Girl's bathroom, knowing Blaise wouldn't care if she used it.

As she scrubbed her hair, she thought again about Harry. It wasn't normally like her to moon over one guy for as long as she had him, but there was something about his bright green eyes and messy midnight hair. 

"Honestly!" she finished showering and wrapped herself in a large towel. A knock was heard on the door.

"Hermione?" Blaise poked her sleepy face through the doorframe. "How long have you been in here?" she asked, yawning. She locked the door behind her as she came inside.

"A little while." Hermione answered as she finished dressing. Blaise disappeared in the shower stall as Hermione finished drying her hair.

"Let me put some makeup on you." Blaise said, as she did every morning.

Hermione stared at her reflection for a few moments. "All right." She agreed. "But don't go overboard."

Blaise nearly fell over in shock. "What?" she asked.

"I said, all right." Hermione repeated patiently. "Just don't go overboard."

Blaise immediately came over and sat down next to Hermione. "This is great!" she squealed.

Hermione felt a twinge in her stomach, but she trusted her friend. And perhaps if she looked pretty, Harry wouldn't feel ashamed of being her partner.

"I know I had some eye shadow in here that will work perfectly." Blaise muttered, digging through a deep drawer filled with cosmetics. "Aha!" she pulled out some light green shadow, and then grabbed a tiny brush. "Okay, close your eyes." Hermione obediently did as she was told.

"This green shade will work with your brown eye colour. Green always brings out brown." Blaise lectured as she gently brushed the shadow on. Hermione opened her eyes and turned to look, but her friend stopped her. "You can't look until I'm done!" she said, turning Hermione so she faced away from the mirror. "Now…you've still got good colour in your face so you don't need any blusher, but you could use some gloss…." She dug through the drawer again.

"I don't like lipstick." Hermione said as she watched Blaise hunt through yet another drawer.

"It's not lipstick, it's lip gloss." Blaise pulled a tiny tube of shiny pinkish gloss out of the clutter. "There's a big difference."

"If you say so." Hermione sighed. She sat still as Blaise applied the gloss.

"Rub your lips together." She said, and stood back and surveyed her. "Okay…"

"All done?" Hermione asked, relieved.

"Nope." Blaise grabbed her brush. "We need to fix your hair. Do you want it up or down?"

"Down, I guess." Hermione said as Blaise fussed with her dark brown locks. She was beginning to grow impatient as her hair was tugged and pulled, but finally Blaise set the brush down and grinned. 

"All ready!" she said, and spun Hermione around. Her mouth fell open as she looked at herself.

Her hair had been pulled back at the sides, and for some reason, this style made it look less bushy. Blaise had been right about the eye shadow, and about the gloss. The difference was quite subtle, but noticeable.

"Harry is going to go crazy when he sees you." Blaise grinned, proud of her work.

"You think?" Hermione asked absently, straightening her jumper. "I mean, what does it matter? I look nice for me, and only me."

"Right." Blaise said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I'll be ready in about fifteen minutes, are you going to wait for me?"

"Merlin's Beard, yes!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm not walking down there alone."

Blaise pushed her out the door. She hoped that looking nice would give her best friend some more confidence. Hermione had a lot going for her, but hid herself in books. And assholes like that Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan didn't help matters any.

"Ready to knock Harry's block off?" she asked cheerfully as she came out twenty minutes later.

"If I don't die of hunger first." Hermione said. The two girls left the Head Girl and Boy common room and went into the hallway. "Blaise, are you sure I look fine? No one will laugh at me?"

"Herms, I'm insulted that you think I'd lie to you." Blaise slung an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Don't call me Herms, you know I hate it." Hermione glared at her.

"Well you insulted my makeup." Blaise said lightly. "So I can call you Herms."

The two girls sniggered as they came to the Great Hall door. A few people turned to look at Hermione as the two girls wove their way to the Slytherin table, but for the most part, no one bothered to look. 

"See, I told you it was subtle." Blaise said as they took their seats. Food appeared on the platters in front of them, and everyone began to eat.

Hermione was eating some oatmeal when Blaise jabbed her. 

"Don't look now…" she hissed. "Harry's staring at you. This is the fourth time I've caught him looking since breakfast started."

Hermione gulped down her cereal, and discreetly looked up. Blaise was right, Harry was indeed looking in her direction, although he was not wearing a smile, his face was troubled.

"Smile at him, wave, or something!" Blaise said through her teeth. 

"I will!" Hermione hissed back at her. Trying hard to remain casual, she slowly brought her head up, so that her eyes met Harry's. Forcing a smile and keeping the redness in her cheeks down, Hermione was pleased with herself for managing a wave.

Harry shook his head as if he'd been staring into a space, and waved back. Blaise grinned as the flush came full force into Hermione's face.

"See." She said, full of self importance. "I was right, once again. Now just wait until he sees you close up, then he'll really be staring."

Harry gobbled the rest of his breakfast down. He was eager to leave the Great Hall before everyone else did. His feelings were confusing him so much, he didn't want to talk to anyone before he could sort them out. He had the thought that he would try to talk to Draco later, perhaps that could help.

"See you guys in class." He said to Dean and Seamus as he grabbed his books and practically ran towards the doors. Once outside, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, hoping his best friend would come out soon.

"Harry?" a female voice asked tentatively. His eyes snapped open and he saw Hermione, who was twisting the edge of her robes in her hand.

"Hi!" he said, a bit too loudly. 

"I'm sorry for startling you." She apologised. "I uh…I wanted to say I'm sorry about last night."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, transfixed by her mouth. Oh, what things she had done to him with that mouth just a few hours ago in his dreams. He felt his traitorous body react to that thought, and he shifted his books so it was covered.

"Well, about sobbing all over you like I did." Hermione replied. Was it her imagination, or was he extremely fidgety today? "It's just…I've only been able to talk to Blaise about what happened with Justin, and I guess…you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"It's okay." Harry replied. He stepped closer to her, and was shocked for a moment at how pretty she was. Had she been so pretty before, or was it just his dream? _'She was pretty before…you're just responding more now.'  A nagging voice echoed in his head, and he shook it away. "You needed a friend, and that's what we are." _

"Really? You're not angry or anything?" Hermione asked. 

"Nope." He grinned now, although he still felt quite troubled. "Anytime you want to talk, I'm here."  He moved a bit closer to her. "And if that jerk Justin gives you any more trouble, let me know too."

"Okay." She said, nervous that he was so close to her. She could smell him; he had a scent she couldn't quite place, something woodsy yet clean smelling. "Thanks, Harry."

"Sure." He said as she waved and scurried back to the Great Hall. He waited a few more minutes and Draco came strolling through the doors.

"Glad you're here." Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him along the corridor.

"Great to see you too, Potter." Draco said languidly. "Where's the fire?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you." Harry replied. "It's really urgent."

"When isn't something an urgency with you?" Draco asked as they went into the empty Transfiguration classroom. It was so early that McGonagall wasn't even there yet.

"It's just you're good with girls and I'm…not." Harry ran a hand through his black hair.

"True." Draco said, stretching lazily. "So what girl are you having trouble with?"

"Well…none." Harry said. "I'm not sure if I really like her, or if it's just my imagination."

"Do tell me more." Draco said, sitting up. He listened while Harry described everything that had happened since he and Hermione had been paired up as partners.

"Sounds like a really graphic dream." Draco teased as the flush rose in Harry's face.

"It was." Harry replied. "But I'm not sure about how I feel now. Is it because I had a dream like that about her?"

"Harry, usually when you dream about a girl, it means you already like her." Draco said with expertise.

"I barely know her." Harry objected. "I mean, I've known who she is, but until a few days ago, we probably spoke maybe twice in our lives."

"You think she's pretty?" Draco pressed.

Harry thought for a minute. "Yeah." He said. "Yeah, she's pretty."

"Well, ask her out and see if anything comes of it."

"I'd like to get to know her better first, as a friend." Harry replied.

"Then do that, but don't be surprised if you find yourself falling for her completely." Draco drawled. Harry tossed his Transfigurations text at him.

"Thanks for the advice!" he said sarcastically. 

***        ***            ***            ***            ***            ***

"So you see, they didn't actually burn, but experienced only light tickling sensations." Harry dictated aloud as he copied the information neatly onto a piece of parchment.

"I thought it wasn't light, but heavy." Hermione frowned, poring over another book. She and Harry were sitting side by side at a table in the library, books stacked around them so highly that they couldn't see over them.

"No, it's a light tickling." Harry said. "Gentle, if you want the proper wording." He pushed the book between them and pointed. "Look, gentle."

"You like being right, don't you." Hermione didn't mind his teasing, not in the least.

"Especially when it means you're wrong." Harry said smugly but jokingly.

"You're so funny!" Hermione said sarcastically, but she was grinning. "I still believe it was a heavy tickling!"

"You want to see heavy tickling?" Harry moved the book aside. 

Hermione eyed him warily, pleased yet alarmed he was so close to her, it was making her a bit dizzy. "What do you mean?"

"This!" Harry went in for the kill, and began tickling her sides mercilessly.

"Harry!" she shrieked, then collapsed in silent, tortured giggles as he squeezed her sides.

"Now THAT'S heavy tickling!" he said about two minutes later, laughing too hard to continue.

"Oooh that was mean!" Hermione wiped tears from her cheeks. 

"I'm sorry." Harry said in a voice that showed he didn't mean it. "Really. I am."

"You are not." Hermione swatted him on the arm. She was extremely proud of herself for not becoming flustered like she usually did. Something about him made her feel extremely comfortable.

"I think that's good enough for tonight." Harry said about a half hour later. "We're making really good time on this, we'll have it done way ahead of the due date."

"I think so too." Hermione agreed, marking her page with a scrap of parchment.

Harry grinned at her, she'd left her hair in the style it had been in at breakfast, and it looked so cute on her. He was feeling better about his feelings ever since talking to Draco, and getting to know her first as a friend would be the best thing to do. "So what else do you like to do for fun? We never got to finish talking last night."

"Yeah, that got spoiled a bit didn't it." Hermione made a face. "Well, I love to read, I like to write….what about you?"

"Well, flying is my absolute favourite thing to do." Harry said. "I take my Firebolt out whenever I get a chance to."

"I suppose being on the Quidditch team helps as well." Hermione smiled. 

"I love Quidditch." Harry smiled. "Have you ever played?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "I hope you're kidding." She said. "Me, on a broomstick?"

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked.

"It's obvious you've never seen me fly before." She said, laughing a little. "For one thing, I'm terrified of heights, and for another…my coordination when my feet aren't touching the ground is a little…off."

"Come on." Harry said, standing up and holding his hand out to her.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"Come on. I'll take you for a ride." He grinned, not noticing the context of his words.

'_He wants to take me on a ride, Merlin's Beard does he know what he's implying?_' Hermione thought, desperately trying to decide whether or not sitting on Harry's broomstick _WITH_ Harry was something she could handle.

"It'll be fun, and I won't even take you that high." Harry was saying.

"You've already taken me high." Hermione muttered. Harry's eyes widened and Hermione's face flushed so red she figured steam was coming out of her ears.

"What did you say?" he asked curiously, a slight shade of pink staining his cheeks as well.

"I said…uh…I don't mind if you take me high." Hermione covered up. Harry grinned even wider and she felt dizzy again.

"All right!" he reached down and grabbed her hand. "This will be fun. I'm excited, I never got to take a girl flying before!" this time it was his turn to flush a deep red. He held on to her hand but neither one spoke until they were near the locker rooms.

"I've just got to get my broom." Harry said, pushing the door open to the boys' locker room. 

"Okay." Hermione hugged her arms around herself and wished she'd brought her cloak outside with her, it was extremely cold. Silently willing herself not to be nervous, she jumped when Harry touched her arm.

"I brought this for you." He held out his extra Quidditch robe. "Might be a bit large on you, but it'll keep you warm." Hermione suddenly felt glowing warm as he helped slip it on.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him. "But won't you be cold?"

"Nah, I'll be all right." Harry said. "I want to show you this first, before we fly."

"What?" Hermione asked, as he took her by the hand again and pushed the doors open.

"The Quidditch field." Harry answered.

"I've seen the Quidditch field before." She replied.

"Not from down here you haven't." he answered, pulling her along so that they were once again outside. "Look up."

Hermione gasped as she raised her eyes to the sky. The stands were high above them, and the sky overhead was scattered with millions of stars. Hogwarts was so far into the country that every cluster and constellation was visible.

'_How romantic_…' Hermione thought to herself. She could only imagine what he must be like on a real date, if he felt romantically about a girl, what he would do for her then. '_I only wish it were me…_' she thought wistfully.

"Isn't it a great view? It always gives me such a rush right before the game." Harry said.

"It's incredible." Hermione breathed, turning around in a circle to see everything. He watched her spin around a few times, admiring the way the moonlight played off her features,

'_She looks so pretty, I wonder why anyone hasn't snatched her up yet? Besides that loser, Justin that is…_' Harry thought. '_I wonder why she's in Slytherin, she seems too nice for that._' He shook his head, as if to wake himself up. "Come on, let's get in the air!" he exclaimed. "I saw you looking at those stars."

Hermione approached the broom with an apprehensive look on her face. "Are you sure I'll be safe on that?" she asked timidly.

"Of course." Harry scoffed, jumping onto it. "And I'm an expert flier." Hermione just looked at him. "Come on, I know we haven't been friends that long, but you can trust me."

She nearly melted when he said that, and when he looked at her with those large, brilliant green eyes of his, there was no way she could have refused.

"All right." She said nervously, climbing onto the broom in front of Harry. He quickly slid one of his arms around her waist.

"Okay, just lean against me." He said, and after taking a deep breath, Hermione did just that.

'_Oh Merlin's Beard, I'm sitting in his lap!!_' her mind screamed with joy. Harry pushed off the ground with his feet gently, so that they only rose about ten feet in the air.

"Hermione!" Harry laughed when he looked around at her. She had her eyes screwed tightly shut, and she was white knuckling the handle. "You can't enjoy this if you don't relax." He scooted a little closer so he could hold her tighter around the waist. "I promised nothing bad would happen to you."

"I know…but I'm just really afraid of heights." Hermione said, opening her eyes.

"This isn't high." Harry grinned mischievously. "This is!" he pulled up on the broom and Hermione screamed as they went up twenty feet.

"Harry!" she turned to shout at him, but one look at the impish smile on his face made her forget about being angry. "Don't go any higher!"

"What?" he yelled, even though he could hear her perfectly. "Go higher?" he pulled the broom almost straight up and her body fell completely back against his. Harry would be lying to say he wasn't enjoying that.

"Harry!!" Hermione screamed. He levelled off the broom; they were now soaring high above the Quidditch stands. 

"Hermione, open your eyes and look." He spoke softly in her ear. "The view is amazing."

She took a few deep breaths, she supposed Harry was right, and she did trust him. Slowly opening one eye and then the other, she gave a sharp gasp.

"What did I tell you?" Harry asked, satisfied with her reaction.

"This…. wow…. this is amazing!" Hermione could see everything from up here! Hogwarts, beyond it, the lake, and in the other direction, she could see the mountains, and in the little valley she could see the twinkling lights of Hogsmeade.

"Told you so." Harry said smugly.

"Right, right." Hermione said, boldly leaning her head back against his shoulder. 

"Would you like to steer?" Harry asked a little while later.

"Me?" Hermione was surprised. "You want me to steer?"

"Sure. It's quite easy." Harry took the broom down to a lower level. "I'll guide you first, then let you take over." He placed his hands over hers. 

Hermione felt the now familiar dizzy sensation of having Harry touch her. "O—okay." She stammered. 

"Now push forward, like this." He demonstrated for a few minutes, and then wrapped his arms back around her waist. "Easy!"

"This is fun!" she exclaimed, veering the broom left, then right. 

"Want to take it up?" Harry asked, and Hermione nodded. "Pull up, then, like I did earlier." She let out a squeal of pleasure as the broom smoothly went up about fifteen feet. Harry chuckled at her obvious delight.

After about a half hour, Hermione decided she'd had enough of flying for the night, and she was proud that she got them back to the ground without a single bump.

"See, you did great out there!" Harry was happy that he'd gotten her to fly.

Hermione was still flushed with excitement and the feeling that came with being next to the boy she loved. "That was really fun." 

"You're a natural." Harry grinned, opening the castle door for her. "We should do it again sometime."

"Really?" Hermione asked, butterflies fluttering madly in her stomach.

"Yeah, sure!" he said. "You should consider yourself lucky, I don't let just anyone ride on my Firebolt."

"Well, okay then." She said shyly.

Harry found himself staring at her again, at the way she twisted her hair around her index finger, her large brown eyes, how her clothes hung just right on her, not tight like most of the girls there wore them. He found himself inexplicably drawn to her at that moment for some reason, perhaps because he saw that she trusted him completely, perhaps it was because he felt like he could be himself around her as well.

Harry wanted to kiss her, more than he'd ever wanted to kiss anyone in his life. Just as he was about to step over to her, she spoke up.

"I think I should be going to bed now." Hermione said softly. "Thanks again, Harry."

"Uh…sure." Harry snapped out of his reverie. "I had fun too."

"See you tomorrow in class." She waved, then turned and went down the corridor.

Harry slumped against the wall, watching her go. He had to admit it now. He was falling for her.

A/N: Woo Harry's finally getting a clue!!! Hopefully you enjoyed that, and R/R!!!!


	4. Valentine's Day

Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, thanks again for another overwhelming response on the last chapter! More romance in this one, although you guys might want to kick us at the end of this one :D

**Review Responses:**

John (jwbartle): Draco is in Ravenclaw

Blue Eyes: If we got them together, then the story would be over ;) You don't' want that yet do you?

VipyGirl831: Thanks! We both enjoy working together!

Crimson Lioness: We all want Harry, don't we? LOL

Bookworm Sweetheart: We still owe you one for the story idea!

Coolone007: just wait and see how everything comes about, the story isn't that long you won't have that much of a wait

Zee: Harry's not dumb, but he's cautious, he wants to make sure girls like him for him and not his fame

Dan: If you like the dreams, keep reading ;)

Paladin Steelbreaker: Maybe you are psychic ;) Anyways, glad you're enjoying, and thanks for the compliments!

LeBoshi: You want to sketch Hermione for us? Tha'd be cool! :D

HarryNZ: satin sheets huh. How about a light beer?

Hermione Potter: Blaise and Hermione are both in Slytherin. Blaise is the Head Girl so she gets her own room and Common Room. Justin is in Hufflepuff, even though he's a big jerk…

Mistocean: Glad we were able to help you love H/Hr! It's the best ship out there!

MythX: Better late than never, for a review ;) Glad you like it

Paws: Here's your next chapter! Enjoy!

**For those of you who want email updates:** if you'd like to be notified when Ryoko, Heaven or both update fics, please send an email to:

ryokoblueandheaven@hotmail.com

Make sure you put in the subject line who you would like to be notified for, like if you wanted to be told when Ryoko updates but not Heaven, then put Ryoko Blue in the subject line. We will be setting up separate address lists for Ryoko, Heaven and then both…

**And now, on with the chapter!!!**

"He took you FLYING?" Blaise asked excitedly, her eyes wide. "Excellent!" She grabbed Hermione and hugged her tightly. 

"It was just flying." Hermione protested, pulling away from her best friend. "Nothing happened, not like you're thinking."

"Not because you didn't want it to." Blaise grinned wickedly.

Hermione crossed her arms. "You know me too well."

"I may suck at Muggle Studies but I'm damn good at you Hermione." Blaise said, sitting down next to her. "I want details, and lots of them!" 

For the next half hour, Hermione sat and recanted each detail, how it felt to sit on his broom, with his arms wrapped around her waist, how Harry's robe had been so warm on her, how they'd gone high above Hogwarts and she hadn't been scared….

"You have stars in your eyes!" Blaise exclaimed, jumping up from the sofa. "You kissed him!"

"I did not!" Hermione said. "I already told you nothing happened!"

"Why are you blushing so bad then?" Blaise asked, dancing around the room. "Hermione and Harry were SNOGGING! Hermione and Harry were SNOGGING!"

"Will you shut up please?" Hermione hissed, rising up from the sofa menacingly. "Justin's in the next room and I really don't want to deal with him."

"Right." Blaise lowered her voice. "Hermione and Harry were snogging!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "With friends like you, who needs enemies?" she pouted, sitting back down again.

"He loved the makeup, that's why he took you flying!" Blaise said, hugging herself.

"Thanks Blaise. So you're saying that he only likes me when I'm made up, that's a real confidence booster." Hermione snapped.

"Oh, Hermione, I didn't mean it like that." Blaise dropped down beside her. "It's just that when you present yourself nicely, guys begin to take notice. Tomorrow we'll…"

"No, tomorrow I'm not going to make myself up." Hermione said firmly. "I like the way I am, naturally."

"Just a little like today." Blaise wheedled. 

"We'll see." Hermione was indefinite. "I'm going to bed."

"All right, all right." Blaise knew when to back off. "See you tomorrow."

Hermione said good night and left Blaise's common room. A large smile stretched across her face as she slipped into her nightgown. She hoped she'd be dreaming about more than just Harry's broomstick that night.

**** One Month Later, Valentine's Day ****

"I truly detest and despise this holiday." Hermione said flatly. She looked on with a hint of jealousy as three guys came up to her and Blaise, handing her best friend boxes of chocolates and red roses.

"Oh Hermione, it's really not that bad." Blaise spoke from behind a mountain of flowers.

"Easy for you to say." Hermione muttered, shifting her bag and Blaise's more comfortably on her shoulder. She'd hated Valentine's Day for as long as she could remember, and she'd never once gotten a single flower, chocolate or card. Instead, she'd sat back and watched all the other girls at Hogwarts squeal over sappy cards and pink hearts.

"Hi Blaise!" a stammering Seamus Finnigan was now approaching the two girls. "I got these for you!" he held out two dozen red roses.

"Thank you Seamus." Blaise flashed an artificial smile at him, she'd been nicer to he and Dean ever since they publicly apologised to Hermione about the things they'd said, but she had no real interest in him. She gathered the flowers into the cumbersome bundle she already had in her arms. "How sweet of you."

Seamus grinned and mumbled something incoherent. "Oh uh…Happy Valentine's Day Hermione." He said and stumbled off.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think I'm going to skip breakfast and go right to class." She moaned. The last thing she wanted to do was walk into the Great Hall and see girls mooning all over Harry.

"You will do no such thing." Blaise said firmly, shifting the flowers so she could look at her best friend. "Besides, weren't you going to give Harry your gift?"

"Not in front of the whole bloody Great Hall!" Hermione replied. "And if you've already gotten this many flowers and chocolates, I don't want to see how many he has."

"Don't be jealous." Blaise said, precariously trying to hold her roses without pricking herself on the thorns. "How about I give you these to hold, it'll look like you have so many admirers then."

"Right, like people will really believe that." Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Never mind, I just won't look at him."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Blaise grinned. "Open the door for me, will you?" The girls had reached the Great Hall. Hermione used her shoulder to push the door open, and Blaise broke into a run to drop her flowers by her seat.

"Ow!" she cried as a thorn scraped the side of her hand. Hermione kept her head down, trying not to look in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Around her she could hear the screams and squeals of her classmates exchanging dumb cards and cheap chocolates, and she tried to contain her jealousy at not being included.

She sat down next to Blaise, thankful that the chocolates and roses were now on the floor out of sight. Hermione reached for a slice of toast and nibbled on it, not caring if it was dry, she just wanted something to do with her hands.

"Hi Hermione!" Harry's voice made her look up. He was working his way past the Hufflepuff table, with a large grin on his face.

"Hello Harry." She smiled back, nervously. 

"I just wanted to come over and wish you a Happy Valentine's Day." Harry said, his hypnotizing emerald eyes glowing brightly.

"Really?" Hermione asked, rising from her seat. Her heartbeat quickened under his gaze.

"For you." Harry whipped a large box from behind his back. It seemed the whole Great Hall quieted down and turned to look at the two of them.

Hermione couldn't stop the large smile that crossed her face as she untied the ribbon and carefully tore the paper off. "Oh!" she gasped as she drew a long, ivory nightgown from the box.

"It's for later." Harry said in a low voice, sweeping the box aside and drawing her to him. "I saw it and I knew it was for you."

"I don't know what to say…" Hermione stammered, a faint blush appearing across her cheeks as she stared at the lovely negligee.

"Don't say anything." Harry put his finger to her lips. "Not a word…" his breath was hot on her face as his mouth neared hers. Hermione could barely swallow; his luminous eyes were bearing into hers. 

Before she could do anything else, his lips had crashed down upon hers, his hands winding around her waist, pulling her body tightly against his. She cupped his cheek, tracing the lines of his face with her fingernail as she opened her mouth to him, their tongues caressing and exploring.

Harry took his hands from her waist and with one swoop, cleared the Slytherin table. He scooped her up and laid her down on the top, pressing his mouth back to hers hungrily. He ran his hands down her body, gently caressing the side of her breast. 

"Ohhh!" Hermione moaned as he attacked her neck with his lips; she arched her back as his kisses grew hotter and more demanding.

"Boy, let me have that toast if it's that fascinating." Blaise's voice interrupted Hermione.

"What?" Hermione snapped out of her daydream and looked at her best friend.

"You've been staring at that toast for the past five minutes like it's got Harry's face on it." Blaise teased.

Hermione's face reddened. "Don't say such stupid things Blaise." She snapped, biting into the toast. She glared at her friend and then turned out of habit to glance at the Gryffindor table. Her heart sank as she saw that her earlier prediction was right, the seats next to Harry were piled with gifts, ranging from flowers like the ones Blaise had, to Muggle balloons, chocolates, bags of candy hearts, and three large stacks of Valentines.

"I can never compete with that." Hermione muttered darkly.

Harry stared at the legions of gifts that were piling up around him. It was quite unbelievable, really, the amount of trouble all these girls went to for him on Valentine's Day. He hadn't even heard of half the females he'd received cards and gifts from. 

Glancing up, he found himself looking straight at Hermione Granger. His heart skipped a beat as he watched her talk to her friend Blaise Zabini, who was also being showered with gifts that morning. He and Hermione had gotten, in his opinion, quite close over the past month, they now considered themselves to be good friends, but Harry knew he wanted more.

Watching her now, he could see she was trying to act happy in front of her friend, but she was feeling down, most likely because Blaise had so much attention, and she had none.  Harry narrowed his eyes as an idea came to him; he grabbed a blank piece of parchment from Neville Longbottom and snatched his quill from his bag. Working quickly, and from the memory of the daydreaming look she'd just had a few minutes before, he drew an ink sketch of Hermione; quite detailed and lifelike considering it only took him ten minutes to do. Rolling it up, he pulled a red ribbon off one of the gifts. 

"Dean." Harry nudged his friend. "Do me a favour— take this over to Hermione for me."

"Sure." Dean looked excited at the chance to go near Blaise. He grabbed one of the roses that had been delivered to Harry that morning and pranced over to the Slytherin table.

"Hi Blaise!" Dean said, grinning foolishly. "This is for you." He handed her the red rose. 

"Thank you Dean." Blaise said politely.

"And this is for you, Hermione, from Harry." Dean said, handing over the rolled parchment.

"Oh…uh…thanks…." Hermione said, flushing. Blaise grinned wickedly at her as Dean ran back to the Gryffindor table. "What do you suppose it is?" she asked quietly.

"Open it." Blaise was as curious as Hermione was. She pulled the ribbon off, and unrolled the parchment.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, her eyes going wide. It was a portrait of her; he'd obviously been looking at her when she'd been daydreaming. Her eyes were turned off in the distance; a dreamy, happy look was captured from them.

"That's incredible!" Blaise said, staring at the drawing.

Hermione felt like she was drowning, he had done this, this beautiful sketch of her. After what felt like an eternity, she raised her eyes from the parchment and met his from across the Hall. Harry gave her a slight smile and raised his eyebrow, nodding his head towards the doors. She nodded back, a smile blossoming across her lips, and got up to meet him.

Harry grinned and got up as well; he was almost to the doors when someone called his name.

"Harry Potter!" he turned around and saw a head of long red hair flying at him before he was nearly bowled over by the figure attached to it.

"Did you get my Valentine?" Ginny Weasley squealed loudly.

"Uh…yeah Ginny, thanks." Harry tried to pull away but she was like a leech.

"I picked out those flowers just for you, and the chocolates are your favourites as well." She flung her arms around his neck.

Hermione felt a lump the size of a Muggle basketball lodge itself in her throat as she watched Ginny throw herself at Harry. Why wasn't he pushing her away, Hermione wondered, perhaps he really did only think of her as a friend. Blaise came up behind her.

"Come on, Hermione, we'll be late." Blaise glared at Ginny. "Don't think about her, she's the Hogwarts slut, I'm surprised she's not sleeping with any of the teachers…" she stopped at the sight of Hermione's long face.

"But he wasn't even pushing her away." Hermione said glumly. She rolled the parchment back up in her hand.

"Hey." Blaise stopped and dropped all her gifts on the floor. "Who did he draw a picture of?"

"Me." Hermione said.

"I'll bet he didn't do that for any of the other girls. Just you." Blaise said firmly. "I don't want to see any more of that long face."

Hermione pouted anyway. "You don't know what this feels like." She said, helping Blaise pick up her gifts. "You have guys admiring you every two feet you walk."

"Every two feet?" Blaise wrinkled her nose. "That's ridiculous Hermione." She paused and grinned. "It's more like every two inches."

Her statement was so ludicrous that Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Blaise smiled in satisfaction.

"There, that's the Hermione I want to see. Laughing and happy because the guy she loves just drew her a portrait."

Hermione just shook her head as they entered their class.

***        ***            ***            ***            ***            ***            ***            ***            ***            ***

Hermione watched as Blaise bounded off towards the Ravenclaw table and her date for that evening. Most everyone was pairing off to go down to Hogsmeade for a romantic evening, but she was headed to the library like always. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Harry that day, to thank him for the drawing, she wasn't even sure if he'd be working with her that night. 'Probably not.' she reasoned, he most likely had a date himself.

Bending down, she tossed her books in her bag and straightened back up. A red rose sat on top of the parchment she'd been taking notes on.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Harry grinned at her.

A slow smile spread across her face, she bit her lower lip to keep it from growing too wide. A warm, tingling feeling came up from her toes, his smile made her feel like she was stepping into a hot bath.

"I...uh..." Hermione swallowed. "Thank you Harry." she managed to say through the lump in her throat.

Harry grinned wider, and felt a slight flush begin to make it's way across his face. "You're welcome." he bent his head down, feeling a bit shy. "I'd hoped you would like it."

Hermione picked up the rose and touched it's silky petals. "It's beautiful, no one's given me flowers before." she looked back up at him. "I loved the drawing too."

"Really?" Harry's eyes brightened. "I drew it this morning, right before I sent it over with Dean. You looked like you could use a little cheering up."

Hermione fought to keep her face composed. "I'm not used to people making a big fuss over me, especially on Valentine's Day." she tossed her bag over her shoulder. "So...what are your plans for this evening?" she asked tentatively as they walked from the Great Hall.

"Well studying with you, what else?" He grinned.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "You mean you're not going down to Hogsmeade like everyone else?" she asked. She thought for sure he would have a date for tonight.

Harry sighed, "Nah it gets really crowded in Hogsmeade during this time, and I'm not a real big fan of crowds."  

Hermione didn't know what else to say, she was so pleased that she would be spending her Valentine's Day with Harry, even though they would be in the library and not in town.

"This is the most perfect rose I've ever seen." Hermione lifted the flower to her nose. "Did you pull it out of the many dozens you got today?" she asked a bit teasingly.

"What makes you think I would do something like that?" Harry sounded slightly hurt by what she had said.  "I had to sneak out during lunch to get it." He took a breath.

Hermione felt bad immediately, she could tell he was hurt. "I'm sorry, I just saw you had so many flowers...." she fought the impulse to turn and throw her arms around him.

Harry looked at her, "I would never give you anything that was given to someone else like that, it's a bit disrespectful and lazy, and I'm not either of those."

She looked up at his eyes and felt like melting into a puddle. "You're right, I'm sorry for saying that." she looked away. "You can tell I'm not used to this sort of thing."

Harry smiled, "It's all right, don't worry about it.  So-- what's on the schedule for tonight?"

"Oh." Hermione carefully set the rose down and rummaged through her bag. "We're about done with the research, we have managed to get through all centuries of witch burning." she thumbed through a stack of parchment. "Basically now it's compiling and putting it into the final form for when we turn it in."

Scratching his head Harry glanced at her, "When is the project due again?"

Hermione glanced up from her stack of parchment. "We have until April seventeenth." she replied. "But I think we'll be done with it by the first week of March, we've gotten so much done already."

Harry nodded, "I agree, we are making excellent time on this."

They both sat down and bent their heads over various textbooks; the only sound between them for a while was the scratching of their quills on the parchment. Hermione found herself raising her eyes to look at Harry every so often. She noticed for the first time how his glasses seemed to be a little scratched. An idea formed in her mind of something she could get him as a belated Valentine's Day gift, the next time she was in Hogsmeade she'd find it. Smiling to herself, she went back to her research with renewed energy.

Harry shifted in his seat a little, turning his head slightly he stole a glance at Hermione, she had just started twirling a piece of her hair around her finger as she searched for some information in the book. His eyes took in her slender face; her eyes were downcast as she was reading silently.  He took a breath and noticed the way she tilted her head a bit to the side.

Hermione looked up at that moment, and their eyes met across the table. He had been looking at her; this realization made her heart pound slightly harder than before. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, when the sound of flapping wings pulled their gaze away.

Hermione looked away reluctantly. "An owl in the library?" she was confused.

Harry just shrugged "I guess so."

To her great surprise, the owl swooped down and dropped a large package directly in front of her. "For me?" she asked it, then immediately felt stupid.

Harry looked away a moment, who would send her a present.  Harry felt his blood boil with just the thought of someone else sending her something sweet and romantic.  Some other guy, with his sloppy writing, was making her blush and giggle. He didn't like this one bit, he wanted to bet he one to make her blush and giggle. "So who's the gift from?" Harry said hoping he didn't sound as bitter as he felt as he leaned back in his chair.

Hermione lifted the package closer to her, from his reaction; she guessed that this wasn't another surprise from Harry. "I don't know." she pulled off a card in a pink envelope. Her face fell as she read. "It's from Justin."

Harry forced a smile, thinking boy do I hate that guy. "What does the card say?"

"For MY Valentine." Hermione read on the outside, it showed a picture of a guy holding the girl in his arms tightly, almost possessively. "We can get back together when you've opened this. Justin." Hermione looked up and wrinkled her nose. "That's.... romantic."

Harry nodded, "More like freaky if you ask me." He shrugged. "He automatically thinks you'll fall into his arms after whatever he gave you." He poked the wrapped box with the tip of his quill.

"I'm almost scared to find out what's in there." Hermione said, but after looking at Harry, she began to peel off the wrapping paper gingerly. She pried open the box with her fingernail, and gasped.

Harry was torn, he wanted to know what was in there, but then again he wanted to burn whatever was in there.  He cleared his throat his curiosity got to him. "So what did you receive from Mr. Romance?"

Hermione fought hard to stifle her laughter as she used the tips of her fingers to pick up a pair of hot pink underwear. She watched Harry's eyes grow wide as she turned them around so he could see the flashing JUSTIN on the seat. "For one thing, I make it a point never to wear pink, especially this shade...." her voice was thick with laughter.

Harry was still shocked but he couldn't help but start to laugh. It was the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen.  "Who in their right mind would find this appealing." Harry nearly clutched his side from laughing so hard.

"Justin." Hermione answered, dropping the underwear back into the box like it was on fire. "Oh and look, perfume!" she picked up the heavy bottle. "Eau de SwampFire." Hermione raised her eyebrow. She pulled the top off the bottle and lifted it to her nose, and immediately pulled it away, coughing and sputtering. "That...has...got.... to be...worst smell ever!" she gasped, trying to breathe. She passed the bottle to Harry.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" Harry cringed; he felt short of breath. "Is that the perfume? Gods it smells like a dead skunk!"

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, she actually felt nauseous. She quickly covered the bottle back up and threw it in the box. Both she and Harry fanned the air, trying to clear it so they could breathe again. "Well honestly!" she huffed when they were finally able to remove their hands from their mouths. "If he REALLY thinks that would win me back...."

"Then he's got another thing coming." Harry finished her sentence.

They both grinned each other again as Hermione's brain started to work. "I've got an idea," she said wickedly, grabbing the box. "You might want to cover your nose again."

Harry wasted no time, and pinched his nose closed.

Hermione took a deep breath, then pulled the top back off the perfume and dumped half the bottle on the underwear. She picked it up with the tips of her fingers again and carried it quickly across the room where Justin's bag sat on a chair. Hermione threw the underwear in, and then proceeded to dump the rest of the perfume all over his books.

"That should teach him," she said, coming back to the table, this time sitting down next to him. Harry removed his hand from his mouth, looking at her with shock.

A loud burst of laughter suddenly broke out of him.  "I can't believe you just did that?"

Hermione looked up at him, a smile gracing her face. "Did what? Get revenge on him finally, for all that he's done?"

Harry shook his head, "You're sure something Hermione." He grinned.

"What do you mean?" Hermione's voice quavered slightly.

"You surprise me, is all." Harry fumbled for the right words. "I'd never have thought you'd do something like that."

"Well Justin just makes me so angry, he treats me horribly, cheats on me and then thinks a stupid gift and some commanding words can make me want him back!" Hermione burst out angrily.

"You deserve someone better than that prat anyway." Harry said. 'Like me.' His mind echoed, but he didn't dare say that aloud.

Hermione looked up and was startled to see him sitting so close to her. Harry's eyes were boring into hers; neither of them could look away. She could swear he was leaning in closer, now she could almost feel his warm breath on her face.

'Am I imagining things?" her mind screamed, as he moved in his face even more. 'Oh Merlin's beard, he's going to kiss me!'

Harry wasn't sure exactly what he was doing; it was like a magnetic pull from his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as he bent his face even further.

"HA!" a loud laugh made both of them jump apart. "Finch Fletchley wears smelly pink underwear!" Draco Malfoy was guffawing; he had just discovered the raunchy knickers. "Wait till this gets around!" he gleefully stuffed them into his bag, intent on embarrassing the Head Boy.

Harry saw Draco turn and jerk his head in their direction. Harry glumly waved back, he'd lost his chance to kiss Hermione and he wasn't pleased about it.

"What's going on, Potter? No date tonight?" Draco sat himself down in Hermione's vacant chair across the table. "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy." He introduced himself.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She replied, shaking his outstretched hand. Her mind seemed to be going in overload, it was still back a second earlier when Harry's lips had been so close to hers.

"I'm surprised you're not out tonight." Harry was saying, shooting Draco a look that said he wanted to talk to him later.

"Ahhh, I'm meeting Ginny Weasley later." He said languidly. Harry grinned, knowing exactly what would be happening there. "So what were you two up to, this is a nice cosy corner to be tucked into."

"Just research for our History of Magic project." Harry replied, and Hermione nodded. "We're almost finished."

"Lucky." Draco said. "I have to work with Parkinson, and all she wants to do is check out my ass."

Harry and Hermione stifled their laughter; Pansy Parkinson was another well known slut of Hogwarts. Both looked at each other and smiled, and the awkward moments were past.

***        ***            ***            One Week Later            ***            ***            ***

Hermione's eyes were sparkling as she landed the broom on the Quidditch pitch. She and Harry had been out flying again, and her fear of heights was almost completely gone. They'd flown even higher than normal today, he'd let her have complete control of the broom; he was just on for the ride.

"You were fantastic up there!" Harry grinned as they both hopped off the broom. "Are you sure you'd never flown before I started giving you lessons?"

"No, I swear!" Hermione's face was flushed with excitement. 

"All right, all right." Harry relented. They walked back through the locker rooms and up to the castle. "We'll do this again next week, you'll be a total pro before you know it."

"Great." Hermione said happily as they approached the library, where they'd left their books when they decided to go for the impromptu flying lesson. "I uh…I have something for you." She said.

"You do?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's sort of a belated Valentine's Day gift, I got it in Hogsmeade last weekend." Hermione blushed as she fished around in her bag and pulled out the small box. 

Harry took it and unwrapped it curiously. It was a slender, narrow gold wooden box, with the name _Harry James Potter_ written out in scarlet calligraphy on the top. Opening it, he saw the inside was lined with scarlet velvet.

"It's a glasses case, in the Gryffindor colours." Hermione's face was scarlet as well. "I saw your glasses were a bit scratched up and I figured you had no place to put them…" she was cut off as Harry came forward and hugged her tightly.

"This is wonderful, Hermione." He spoke into her hair. Harry felt her arms go around his waist tentatively. "No one's ever bought me something like this."

"Well it's not much." Hermione mumbled, elated to be in his embrace. He smelled so wonderful too, like sweat and wood and pine all in one. 

"I think it a very thoughtful gift." Harry said, regretfully breaking away from her. "I always throw my glasses on my nightstand, so they get pretty scratched up."

"Well I'm glad you like it." Hermione was pleased with herself. They both looked up as the lights in the library dimmed, signalling that it was about to be locked up for the night.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Harry said, patting her arm.

"Harry?" Hermione said softly as he turned to go.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking back at her.

"I have a silly favour to ask of you." She looked down at her shoes. 

"What is it?" he stepped back over to her.

"Well…" Hermione twisted her robe in her hand. "Justin somehow found out that I was the one who dumped the perfume in his bag on Valentine's Day, and now I've caught him following me in the corridors…"

"Has he done anything to you?" Harry put his hands on her shoulders.

"He um…" Hermione looked away nervously. "He pushed me against the wall the other night when I was walking back from studying…"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Harry demanded. 

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it." Hermione replied. "If I ignore him, he usually goes away, but I was hoping if he saw you walking me back to my Common Room, he'd leave me alone."

Harry nodded, releasing her from his grip. "All right." He said as relief wove its way across her features. "But tell me from now on if he tries anything… you shouldn't have to put up with his shit."

"I know." Hermione looked downcast as she picked up her bag. They started down the corridor in silence. "Are you mad at me?"

"No! Of course not!" Harry said quickly. He stopped and looked at her. "Hermione, I just… I don't want him hurting you." He bit his tongue. He'd almost come out and said that he'd fallen for her; it wasn't the right time for that. Instead, Harry reached over and took her bag from her shoulder.

"Thanks." She said softly, and they resumed walking, but the silence was comfortable this time. "I really appreciate it, Harry." She said once they reached the Slytherin Common room entrance.

"Anytime." He said, handing her bag back to her. Their hands brushed as she took the bag, causing them both to gasp at the electricity that passed between them. Hermione raised her eyes to his; they had darkened from emerald green to a forest hue. Why was he looking at her like that, she wondered, if he felt even a fraction of the way she felt about him then…Hermione swayed a bit under his intense gaze.

"Hermione…I…." Harry felt at a loss for words as they stared at one another. 

She couldn't figure out anything to say either, as he gently touched her cheek with his fingers. Her breath came in short, ragged gasps as his lips came closer to hers. 

Harry watched her eyes slowly close, she wanted this as bad as he did, he could tell. He lowered his mouth even more; his lips had just brushed against hers….

"So, we have another Hogwarts slut I see!" Justin Finch Fletchley had just rounded the corner and was looking at them scornfully.

Harry glared at him. "Go inside, I'll deal with this." He said, pushing Hermione towards the door. She spoke the password softly and looked back at him. "Go!" he said as she disappeared inside. He turned back to look at Justin.

"Messing around with my girlfriend?" he asked, sneering.

"She's not your girlfriend." Harry said coolly, refusing to lose his temper. "You're the dumb ass who made the mistake of cheating on her; Hermione doesn't want anything to do with you."

"You want her for yourself, I can tell." Harry and Justin were circling each other like vultures.

"Who wouldn't want her?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes. "She's smart, sensitive, and attractive. I suppose that's why you had to cheat on her, she was too smart for you."

"The only attractive thing about her is her ass; that's the only important thing." Justin said and Harry growled and rushed at him.

"You watch what you say about her!" Harry's eyes glowed angrily. He grabbed Justin by his robes and pushed him roughly against the wall. "Hermione's not a piece of ass, or a piece of anything else for that matter!"

"It's not like she's given you any." Justin smirked, curling his lip in a Snape-like sneer. "What good is a girl if she doesn't put out?"

Harry had heard enough by now; he pulled one arm back and rammed his fist into Justin's perfect straight nose. "If I ever, EVER hear about you even going NEAR Hermione again…" he glared menacingly down at Justin. 

"Like you can stop me." Justin wheezed, holding his nose. Harry snarled and delivered another blow, this time knocking him out cold. He watched him fall to the floor.

"That felt good." Harry said to himself, then stepped over the unconscious Head Boy and walked away, glancing one more time at the Slytherin Common Room before he went around the corner.

A/N: WHEW!! I'm so glad I finished that…now be good readers and review!!! Thanks!!!


	5. Ch 5 Part I: Rain

Chapter 5 part 1

All review replies will be posted in the second half of this chapter; we just really wanted to have something out to you before the holidays. Happy Turkey Day everyone!!!

Also, we kept forgetting to put this in, House Rivalries aren't what they are in canon…everyone pretty much gets along with everyone.

Onward!

"You did WHAT?" Hermione asked, her eyes going wide.

"I knocked him out." Harry replied matter of factly. It was just after lunch on Saturday, and he had cornered Hermione to tell her about Justin. 

"Have you gone mad?" she asked, lowering her voice. "You knocked out the Head Boy? What if he goes to Dumbledore?"

"He won't." Harry adjusted the shoulder of his scarlet and gold Quidditch robe. Gryffindor was playing against Ravenclaw after lunch that day, he was supposed to be on the field already but he'd wanted a minute to talk to Hermione. "Besides, if he rats on me for smacking him around, he'll also get into trouble because he roughed you up too."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked uncertainly. "I'm not worth getting into such trouble." She lowered her head a tiny bit.

"That's not true Hermione," Harry looked around then leaned in closer to her. "Besides, I got Draco to agree not to show off the underwear unless Finch Fletchley tries anything else, then his bright pink knickers will be flying above the Hufflepuff stands."

Hermione gasped and began to giggle; Harry leaned back and grinned. "I can't believe how handy that gift turned out to be." She said between fits of laughter.

Harry snorted. "Trust Finch Fletchley to dig himself into a hole on his own. I don't get how he was made Head Boy in the first place…"

"Another one of life's greatest mysteries I suppose." Hermione said, a smile gracing her face as she gazed up at Harry. They both grinned at each other, going red as they remembered nearly kissing each other the night before.

"Well…uh…I suppose I'd better get down to the field." Harry said a moment later. "You coming to the game?"

"Of course." Hermione said quickly. "I'll be rooting for you…er…I mean Gryffindor."

Harry felt the blood rush back into his face at her slip up. "All right…. so I'll see you afterwards…tonight in the library?"

Hermione nodded, trying to cover up her embarrassment. "I'll see you later."

Harry nodded and turned to rush outside, he needed to feel some cool air on his burning face. Jumping on his broom, he flew to the Quidditch field where the rest of his teammates were already gathered.

"It's about bloody time Harry!" Ron Weasley, captain of the Gryffindor team, was giving the rest of them a pep talk.

"Sorry." Harry said. "I had to talk to someone and I lost track of the time."

"Anyways, we know that we're the best team…" Ron went on and Harry stopped listening, instead he found his mind wandering to Hermione. He wondered how he should act around her now, he figured he had made his feelings clear the previous evening when he'd almost kissed her…but he wasn't sure, she hadn't acted much differently around him at lunch. Harry jerked back to attention when he heard Huw Watkins and Alyssa Whitley, both 5th year Gryffindors, start the announcements.

"We have Weasley, Potter, Radcliffe, Watson, Adams, Dunn and Swieca!" Alyssa's voice screamed out the Gryffindor team's names as they flew out and around the field. The crowd, mainly the Gryffindors and the Slytherins, with a few Hufflepuffs, roared their approval as Harry and Ron did a few loops, slapping each other a high five as they flew past.

"Malfoy!" Huw shouted, and the Ravenclaws and the majority of the Hufflepuffs went wild. "Reynolds! Trinity! Bickell! Campbell! Conners! Johnson!" the Ravenclaw team went swooping out weaving their own pattern over the field.

Harry grinned at Draco as he looked over at the Slytherin stands. His green eyes swept over the crowd as he tried to see if Hermione was there yet. A few moments later he saw her with Blaise, the two of them were bundled up in their black cloaks and green and silver Slytherin scarves. A burst of happiness shot through him and Harry pulled his broom up sharply and did a few daring spins and dives.

"Something's sure got you happy." Draco remarked idly as both teams got into position to start the game.

"You could say that." Harry said back as they flew to opposite ends. Madam Hooch released the balls and blew her whistle, and Draco and Harry both took the opportunity to rise above the action.

"This have anything to do with Hermione Granger?" Draco asked perceptively as they circled around the field, Draco lagging a bit behind so it looked as if he were tailing Harry in his pursuit of the Snitch.

Harry looked back. "Yeah…you were right."

"I always am, especially when it comes to the ladies." Draco boasted, feigning a look of concentration.

Harry mock glared back at him. "Not always, but sometimes." He looked forward again so he wouldn't smash himself into the stands. "I don't know what to do about her though."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Well…" Harry wasn't sure where to start. "I told you already about Finch Fletchley, but I didn't tell you what happened before that."

"Did you snog her or something?" He pulled ahead of Harry a bit, and both of them dove down, pretending they were racing for the tiny golden ball.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!!" Alyssa screamed with excitement. "TEN ZERO!"

"No." Harry replied, pulling up sharply and soaring back into the air.  "Well, not really."

"No, not really…" Draco pursed his lips, his white blond hair flying behind him. 

"Well…I wanted to, and I think she wanted to as well…. and we probably would have if that jerk off didn't interrupt us."

Draco snorted. "He won't mess with her anymore, not after you beat the shit out of him and I have his pink undies." Both boys laughed.

"But really, do you think I should kiss her, what if she doesn't like me that way and then doesn't want to be friends anymore…" Harry said uncertainly.

"Potter, either you kiss her or I will!" Draco announced, circling Harry swiftly. Harry stared at his best friend with his mouth open. "I was kidding!" 

Harry's look of shock quickly turned to one of sarcastic annoyance. "You're so damn funny Malfoy."

"I know." Draco replied. "Really though, she seems to be smart…she probably won't run if you plant one on her." With that, he zoomed away and across the field.

Hermione held her breath as Harry and Draco both went into a long dive, and released it as they both pulled up sharply. 

"Honestly, he's going to break his neck." She said to Blaise, who was watching Draco with keen interest.

"I can't believe I never noticed before how cute Draco Malfoy is." Blaise said.

"Blaise!" Hermione tugged on her friend's cloak. 

"Right, sorry, breaking his neck. Why would you want him to do that, I thought you loved him." She replied.

"Honestly." Hermione rolled her eyes and snatched the Omnioculars from Blaise's hands. She trained them in on Harry, watching with a silent sigh as he flew in crooked patterns all over the field. He did a few loops in the air; just for fun she was sure, as the Snitch was nowhere it sight it seemed. Suddenly, he pulled his broom around and looked straight at her.

"Oh Merlin's beard!" Hermione gasped, almost dropping the Omnioculars on the ground.

"What?" Blaise asked, her gaze still fixed on Draco.

"He just caught me watching him." Hermione said, embarrassed.

"So?" Blaise turned and looked at her. "You almost snogged his brains out last night and you're worried about him catching you looking at him?"

The match went on for a while, both sides scoring and were now tied 70 – 70. Harry and Draco both seemed to be quite bored, and they were now concentrating on finding the Snitch.

"Is that what you two do when he takes you flying?" Blaise asked as the two girls watched Harry pull another spectacular dive.

"Goodness, no!" Hermione said. "He knows how scared I am…well…was, of heights, so he took it really easy on me…except for when he was being a goof." Hermione smiled as she remembered how Harry had gone high and shown her the view of the countryside. 

Harry swerved around a goal post, trying to find the tiny golden glimmer. He hated it when the ball was above the Gryffindor stands, all the scarlet and gold detracted from the shiny colour of the Snitch. He glanced again for Draco, who was flying around the Hufflepuff stands, and then looked again at the Slytherin area at Hermione. She'd been looking at him through the Omnioculars, he could tell, and that had pleased him immensely. 

"Come on, you bloody thing, where are you?" Harry's thoughts returned to the game. He flew around for several more minutes as Gryffindor scored another goal. Then he saw a golden glimmer above the Slytherin stands, it was the Snitch! Harry threw a quick glance to see if Draco saw.

He had. Draco was racing across the field towards the Slytherin stands at top speed. Harry flattened himself against his Firebolt and shot off as well, Draco's Nimbus was no match for Harry's broom; they were neck and neck within just seconds.

"They're going to fly right into us!" The girl in front of Hermione screamed. Blaise looked startled.

"She's right, Hermione, they're headed right towards us!" Blaise cowered.

"Harry won't hit us." Hermione said calmly, grabbing the Omnioculars back and focusing them in on the two boys. Both had extreme looks of concentration etched on their faces, Hermione nearly fell over at the gleam in Harry's sensual green eyes.

"Are you crazy, they're AHHHH!" the girl in front of them screamed and Blaise pulled Hermione down with her.

Harry and Draco skimmed over the top of the stands; the Slytherins could feel the breeze as they shot past. Harry gripped his broom with one hand and reached out as far as he could, edging past Draco and grabbing the Snitch with his fingertips. 

Pulling up, Harry let out a loud whoop as he held the struggling Snitch in his gloved hand. Ron answered his call from across the field, overjoyed that Harry had once again won a match for Gryffindor.

Hermione and Blaise stood up and cheered loudly from the Slytherin stands as Harry waved the Snitch high above his head. He grinned widely as his eyes ran over the crowd, and his gaze locked with Hermione's. She laughed and waved at him as he gleefully pounded the air with his fist.

The rest of the Gryffindor team rounded Harry, screaming and shouting with happiness. He knew he wouldn't get a chance to talk to Hermione until later when they were in the library, so he just gave up and celebrated with his team for the time being.

*****     *****     Later that evening     *****     *****

"That was a spectacular win for you, Harry." Hermione said as she shut the large textbook set on the table in front of her.

Harry grinned. "Thanks." He said. They had come to the library together after dinner and had been working steadily for two hours. "Did you like that bit where he and I flew right over the stands?" he asked impishly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You planned that?"

"No!" Harry widened his own eyes. "But Draco and I got a good laugh from everyone's faces." He replied innocently.

"Prat." Hermione grinned, scratching her quill over her parchment. "I'm finished!" she crowed triumphantly.

Harry glanced down at his own parchment. "I still have a page and a half to go."

"Ha." Hermione said smugly.

"Will you help me?" Harry asked.

"No way." Hermione stretched her arms over her head and leaned back in her chair.

"Please?" Harry asked again, with a little plea in his tone.

"No." Hermione said, closing her eyes and fighting the smile that threatened to spread across her face.

"Pretty please?" Harry asked, pushing his lower lip out. Hermione opened her eyes.

"Uhhh! Fine!" she said and he jumped from his chair and slid into one next to her. 

"Thanks Hermione." He said, grinning widely at her. Hermione blushed and said nothing; she tried to concentrate on the information in the book.

"I'll dictate, you write." She said, running her tongue over her lower lip. Harry shifted in his chair as he saw this, all the memories of almost kissing her the previous night came rushing back again. He pushed them from his mind as she talked, and wrote furiously.

"…and so Sarah Goode was burned a total of 87 times, which is a set record to date." Hermione finished, and Harry scrawled the last words and dropped his quill with a flourish.

"Finished!" he said happily.

"Thanks to me." Hermione quipped, gathering up his scrolls and adding them to the large pile. "I can't believe we've finished this." She said, arranging them all neatly together. "Twenty five scrolls on the complete history of witch burning, that's not an easy thing to accomplish."

"No it's not." Harry said, flexing his hand, all the writing had cramped it up. "We make a good team."

Hermione paused for a moment, and then started tying the scrolls together. "Yes we do." She murmured; she wished he were referring to something else.

Harry reached over and grabbed a few scrolls. "I can help you with that." He said, and they worked in silence. Both of them realised at that moment that their nights in the library were coming to a close, and it saddened them.

"Boy, I wonder what I'm going to do with all this free time I'll have now that we've finished." Hermione said, trying to keep her voice light.

"We could still go flying together." Harry said quickly. "I still have to turn you into a lean mean flier." They both laughed.

"I think that'll be awhile, I think if I were to go on my own broom right now I'd only be about fifteen feet from the ground at the highest." Hermione said.

"Ahhh I'll get that out of you." Harry said mischievously. "I'm telling you, I can be very persuasive." 

Hermione dared not look at him; she knew he'd be gazing at her with those deep green eyes of his. She didn't trust herself enough to not reach over and finish what they'd tried to do last night. They finished tying the scrolls and Hermione stacked the library books in a neat pile to be returned to the shelves by Madam Pince.

"Hey do you want to get out of here?" Harry asked a minute later.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Like go for a walk or something?" he said. "Just over the grounds, maybe even do a bit of flying…"

"Sure." Hermione said, her voice a bit higher than usual. "I need to get my cloak though, and I want to take these back to my dormitory."

"All right." Harry said. "How about we meet by the main doors in ten minutes?"

"Okay." Hermione nodded, grabbing the scrolls. She dashed off at top speed, throwing the scrolls on her bed and grabbing her warmest cloak. Throwing it around herself, she tied it at her neck, and inspected herself quickly in the mirror.

Slapping at her cheeks a bit made them a tad pinker; Hermione also dug through her drawer for the tiny pot of lip gloss that Blaise had given her. She rubbed a bit on, and then forced herself to breathe.

"It's just a walk, just a walk, and it's just a flying lesson." She told herself, and then ran back out to the main hallway.

Harry was leaning against the wall as she approached. "Ready?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Yes." She answered. He held his arm out and she looped her hand through it. Suppressing a giggle as Harry thoughtfully held the door open for her, they both stepped outside as the early March air nipped at their faces.

"Bit warm for early spring…" Hermione heard herself saying as they started walking down the path.

"Yes it is." Harry replied. "It's nice for Quidditch, not warm like back in September."

"It looks like it might rain." She said, looking up. Dark clouds loomed overhead, they were thickly swollen with rain.

"Aye." A cooler breeze blew at them, and Hermione shivered. "Cold?" he asked.

"A little." Hermione looked up at him. "What was that I said about it being warm?" they both chuckled.

"Maybe…this will help." Harry unhooked her hand and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. "Body heat." He said, a bit nervously.

Hermione suddenly felt hot all over, and she knew it had nothing to do with the temperature of the air. A lump rose in her throat. "Will it be too windy to go flying?"

"I don't think so." Harry replied, absentmindedly moving his fingers against the fabric of her cloak. It was all Hermione could do to keep from gasping aloud at his touch.

They had almost reached the Quidditch field when a bright bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, thunder immediately following.

"Now that's a problem." Harry said, disappointed. "Lightning." 

"Yeah." Hermione frowned, a bit upset; she'd been looking forward to being on a broom with him again.

Both of them stood looking at the clouds, and all of a sudden, the skies opened and rain was pouring down over them like a waterfall.

"Run!" Harry shouted, and they both turned back to the castle.

As disappointed as she was, Hermione couldn't help but laugh as they slipped and fell in the wet grass. "We're already wet, running won't help us now." She said.

"Good point." Harry blinked; his glasses were so wet he couldn't really see through them.

"Here." Hermione reached up and pulled his glasses from his face. Taking her wand from her pocket, she tapped the glasses with it. "Repelius." She said and the rain began to bounce off the lenses, not allowing them to be wet.

"Wow." Harry said as he slipped them back on. "That's amazing, how did you know to do that?"

Hermione shrugged modestly. "It's just a simple charm." She replied, the telltale blush making its appearance on her cheeks. She started walking again, raising her face so the rain could cool it off.

"What's so interesting up there?" Harry asked, coming along side of her, bumping her shoulder with his.

"Nothing." Hermione answered. "I love the rain, sometimes at home I go outside and just walk around during a storm. It's very calming."

"I suppose so." Harry replied. "I never tried that."

"I would recommend it, especially if you're feeling stressed out." Hermione replied. She shook her hair out; it was going to bush up so badly later, she knew it. 'Oh well… at least I'm here with Harry now.' She thought. That thought warmed her from head to toe, spreading a carefree, happy feeling throughout her whole body. Without even realising it, she raised her arms above her head and began to twirl around.

Harry stared open-mouthed as Hermione spun around, her hair flying out behind her. He'd never seen anything more gorgeous in his life.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You can't fully appreciate rain until you've twirled." Hermione answered dreamily, her eyes closed.

"Well, guys don't twirl." Harry answered. "At least not alone," he hinted.

Hermione stopped and faced him. "Come on then." She answered, holding her hands out.

"What?" Harry asked, pushing his rain soaked bangs from his eyes.

"Come on!" she repeated, coming forward and grabbing his hands. "We'll whirl around together."

Their laughter rang gleefully as Harry and Hermione whirled in lopsided circles across the lawn, drawing nearer to the castle with each turn. Both were soaked to the bone, but had never felt warmer as they fell against one another, breathless and dizzy.

Panting, Harry leaned against Hermione. "That was fun." He said.

"Aye it was." She answered, turning her head to look straight at him.

Greedily sucking air into their lungs, their gazes met. Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken as Harry's eyes turned dark like they had the night before, and she tried not to tremble under the look he was giving her.

Harry moved his face closer to hers while sliding his arms around her waist. He rested his forehead on hers; Hermione slid her hands up over his chest. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back, awaiting the pressure of his lips on hers. He felt like trembling as her hands moved across his torso, and his eyes shut as well as he closed the remaining distance between their lips and sealed his across hers.

Hermione gasped in pleasure as Harry's mouth pressed against hers. She raised herself up on her toes and his right hand swept up her back and into her wet locks, threading them between his fingers.

This was not enough for Harry; he wanted to feel more of her. Tentatively and unsure, he touched his tongue to her closed lips.

Hermione pressed herself tighter against Harry as she opened her mouth to him, she could taste peppermint, he must have had something before she'd gone to meet him. Running her hand around his neck, she gently stroked the hair at his nape. She was feeling absolutely ecstatic, after three years she was finally getting what she'd been longing for.

They kissed hungrily as if their mouths were food, small caresses and slight moans the only sound other than wind, rain, and occasional thunder. Breaking apart moments later, Harry and Hermione were only able to stare at each other.

Bahahaha! You asked for it, you got it, half of chapter 5! Second half will be posted next week after Heaven comes back from vacation. R/R, and Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates it!


	6. Ch 5 Part II: Misunderstandings

Chapter 5 Part II

A/N: Well thanks everyone! Sorry to leave you at such a cliffie ;) heehee

Here's the second half. You probably won't like it as much as the first half….

And a word to the wise: Never go to Las Vegas at Thanksgiving! WHAT A MOB! ACK!!

Review Responses for Chapter FOUR:

Coolone007: creative enough for you?

No need to know: Draco didn't interrupt them like Justin did…he's innocent ;)

WindDragoon: Yes, Ginny is annoying isn't she!

Blue Rain: Woohoo to pumpkin pie!!! H/Hr snogs are the best aren't they!

Sassycat1310: You got your wish in the first half of chapter 5!

Sparkle Tangerine: Yes, Harry will find out about the bet…soon!

Sbys: who wouldn't love a daydream like that LOL

Death Demon Xero: Yes, he's best friends with Draco in this AU FIC

I like lamingtons: thanks, we're both glad you're enjoying it!

LeBoshi: The smut is coming, well not on ff.net, but at our groups ;) heehee

Hazel: You caught one of our booboo's! Here's some pumpkin pie for you for having a better memory that's better than ours! Yeah, Dean is Pansy's partner, but we put Draco instead ;) 

Malawai: thanks ;) being compared to the Goddess herself always brightens our day!

Arwen: You're reading a story written by two people who really don't like Ginny. After ch 5, she really has no more parts in it anyways….

Thanks to everyone else, now on with the second half of Chapter 5!!!

Harry was the first to react; a smile broke hesitantly across his face. Hermione was barely able to breathe as their eyes met and held for what seemed like an eternity.

"Come on." Harry grabbed her hand firmly in his and pulled her up to the castle. "Bit warmer inside I'm sure."

Hermione paid no attention to the temperature, she was still in shock. He had kissed her! She had kissed him! She could still feel the tingle of his lips on hers as they came into the dry main corridor. Harry shut the door behind them, then turned back to Hermione and put his hands on her waist, drawing her close to him once more. 

This had been the most meaningful kiss of his life to date, and he didn't want the feelings to go away. "Hermione I…." He began but a loud squeal from behind them rang shrilly through the air.

"Harry!" Ginny Weasley propelled herself across the corridor and latched herself onto him. "I've been so worried about you!"

"What?" Harry looked dumbfounded as Ginny threw her arms about his neck and her legs around his waist. He was forced to let go of Hermione, whose face was twisted in a slight scowl.

"Well I went looking for you in the common room and when you weren't there I checked the kitchens, and the library— why were you outside, it's pouring! You could get sick!" Ginny laid her head down on Harry's shoulder.

Harry tried to push her away but Ginny was like a leech, he couldn't pry her off for the life of him.

"Shall I leave you two alone?" Hermione asked tightly.

"That would be great, thanks." Ginny said breezily, dismissing Hermione with a flick of her hand.

Hermione stared at Harry once more, and when he didn't say anything she turned sharply on her heel and stalked down the corridor.

"Now that we're alone…" Ginny said, letting her legs drop.

"Why did you do that?" Harry finally found his voice as he pushed her away.

"Do what?" Ginny asked innocently, toying with her red hair.

"Why did you jump on me like that?" Harry was furious.

"Well why shouldn't I?" Ginny asked. "You like me, don't you?"

"Not that way." Harry answered, flatly and coolly.

"But you like HER?" Ginny stabbed a finger in the direction Hermione had disappeared.

"Yes. Yes I do." Harry stepped back and crossed his arms in front of him as if to ward her off.

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Why?"

Harry felt his temper rise. "Why? Because she's a beautiful, smart girl that people have taken advantage of all her life. She treats me like a human being, not like some celebrity because I because I defeated Voldemort, and play Quidditch. That's why!" Harry was yelling loudly now. Ginny flinched, at Harry's tone and the name Voldemort as he turned, and without another word to her, went after Hermione. He hoped to catch her before going into the common room and tell her how much kissing her had meant to him, but the hallway leading to the Slytherin Common Room was deserted.

"Damn!" Harry pounded his fist against the wall. He would have to find her before breakfast the next morning and explain everything. That thought made him feel better and he began to hum as he walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

***        ***        ***        ***        ***

Hermione banged on the door to the Head Girl's room. 

"Come in!" Blaise called idly. Hermione burst through the door and Blaise's eyes widened. "What happened to you?" she cried. Hermione's hair was wet and sticking every which way, her eyes red and puffy like she'd been crying, which Blaise realised quickly that she indeed was.

"Harry and I…. went…. raining… kissed." Hermione managed miserably, hiccupping. "Came back in…Ginny…. arms and legs!" she finished and started crying hard again.

"Ohhh…." Blaise came forward and hugged her friend tightly, not caring she was wet and freezing. "Honey, he knows Ginny is a little bitch— and what's this, you kissed?"

"Yeah." Hermione managed a tiny smile. "Outside, when we were coming back to the castle and it started to rain— you know I get a bit wild sometimes when we have a downpour, and we were spinning around together, and when we were both trying to catch our breath…. it just sort of…. happened." Hermione paused. "But then, when he pulled me back in the castle, I thought maybe he was going to tell me like likes me too, but then Ginny came along and jumped in his arms, and he didn't push her away or anything!"

"Maybe he wanted to, she's so clingy he probably couldn't." Blaise tried to give Harry the benefit of the doubt.

"Maybe he just likes that type of girl and I was wrong." Hermione replied, then suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Maybe I can be like that!"

"Hermione, you're not like that at all." Blaise said carefully.

"But I can be!" Hermione wiped the last traces of tears from her eyes. "You can give me a makeover!"

Blaise's eyes widened, how long had she been trying to convince her friend to let her do that and here was her chance, yet she felt wrong about it somehow. "I don't know, Hermione." Blaise said hesitantly. "I mean, I know I've been wanting to do this for you since we were kids, but it seems like you want one for the wrong reason."

"Not if it means I will get Harry." Hermione replied stubbornly.

"All right." Blaise agreed reluctantly, and Hermione sprang up.

"Great! Let's get started!"

"Now? But I have homework to finish and—" Hermione cut her off.

"I'll do it for you later." She said, pulling on Blaise's arm.

"Okay, okay." Blaise said as they entered the bathroom. "You sit there." She pointed to a chair and then turned to cast a locking charm on the door. "We wouldn't want Justin coming in here."

"No thanks." Hermione shed her wet cloak and robe. She brought the chair over to Blaise's vanity and sat down.

"Okay…" Blaise pulled out a variety of things Hermione had never even seen and set them on the counter. She pulled a wide tooth comb from the jumble of appliances. "Since your hair is wet already, that's a good thing." She said, working the comb down Hermione's long locks. "Have you ever seen yourself with straight hair?"

"No." Hermione replied. "It's always been bushy like this, since I've been very young."

"Well, this will be quite a change for you then." Blaise grabbed a towel and began to squeeze the excess water from Hermione's hair, and then grabbing another to completely dry the strands. Once she did that, she muttered a quick heating charm on her wand. She could still hold it, but it would help her straighten the bushy locks. Wrapping a thick lock around it, she held it for several minutes, and then let it fall.

"How long will this take?" Hermione asked a half hour or so later.

"Depends on how much you want me to do." Blaise replied.

"Everything." Hermione answered, looking up at her friend. "I really need him." She said quietly.

"Herms, everything will work out." Blaise answered, taking the last lock of hair and winding it around her wand. "I never realised your hair was so long." She let the last bit go and then grabbed her brush again.

"Can I look?" Hermione moved to turn and look at herself (Blaise had turned her away from the mirror) but was stopped.

"Not until we're done." Blaise said. "Now I realise that we're just going to have to get your makeup done again in the morning, but I want to do it now so you can see."

"All right." Hermione tried to remain patient. She had to keep reminding herself that she was doing this for Harry…no more games anymore. Blaise took another hour just with makeup, sometimes taking it all off and starting over again.

"Stop fidgeting!" she cried when Hermione started squirming. "I almost got this mascara in your eye!"

"Sorry." Hermione muttered. It was difficult to sit still for so long.

"All right." Blaise finally backed off. "Now, clothes…"

"Clothes?"

"Yes, if you're going to make Harry gawk at you, you need to wear something tighter." Blaise pulled on Hermione's arm, bringing her back into her bedroom. "Wear this and this." She pulled a jumper and skirt from her chest.

Hermione caught them. "Isn't this a little short?" she asked, holding the skirt up.

"That's the idea, Hermione." Blaise answered, grabbing one of her robes as well. "Go and try these on."

Hermione took the clothes and Blaise went back in the bathroom. She left her own white blouse on, and pulled Blaise's jumper and skirt on.  "Goodness, I won't be able to even sit in this unless I hike it up." She said to herself. She yanked the robe on over that and resisted the urge to look in the mirror. Hermione was a bit scared; she wasn't sure what she was going to see.

"Come in here!" Blaise called, as if reading her mind. "I don't want you looking in the mirror until I'm ready for you!"

"All right, all right I'm coming!" Hermione said, going into the bathroom. "Do I look ridiculous?"

"Herms, really." Blaise said. "If you looked ridiculous, that would reflect bad on me as well, and I'm not about to let that happen." She reached out and fixed a few strands of hair. "Are you ready to see yourself?"

"YES!" Hermione said, still a bit nervous. Blaise took her by the shoulders and spun her around to face the mirror. She stared in shock at the pretty girl reflected back at her. "Is that me?" she asked, stunned.

"That's you." Blaise was proud of her work. 

Hermione went closer to the mirror. Her hair hung down below her chest, and it was straight, curled slightly at the ends. Her eyes had been emphasized by light makeup, her lips looking fuller due to some shiny gloss, her cheeks slightly pinker as well. 

"I'm not so sure about the clothes though." She murmured several minutes later, tugging on the bottom of the skirt. 

"Hermione, I'm telling you…you want Harry to notice you like all the guys do Ginny? You've got to have something like this on." Blaise replied, coming up next to her.

"Okay." Hermione trusted Blaise.

"Listen, you can wash off the makeup now, we'll get up a bit early tomorrow so I can fix it for you again." Blaise said. 

"All right." Hermione went over to the sink. "Thanks Blaise."

"Anytime." Blaise smiled at her friend. She just hoped that her friend could work everything out.

***        ***        ***        ***        ***

Taking a deep breath, Hermione counted to ten. She was so nervous, looking at herself this way the night before had been fine, but now going in the Great Hall in front of everyone? She was absolutely terrified.

"All right, just find Harry, then walk right over to him. That's all you have to do." Hermione coached herself, and before she could find a way to stall further, pushed open the doors. She forced a smile on to her face and assumed a confident walk between the tables. Heads turned to look at her, she could even hear a few whispers.

"Is that Bookworm Granger?"

"What happened to her hair?"

"Man she's hot!"

Hermione didn't turn her face; afraid she might stumble and make a fool of herself. She spotted Harry sitting with Ron Weasley, they were obviously talking bout their win the day before.

"Hello Harry." She said; proud of how smoothly the words flowed. Harry and Ron both looked up.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, after staring for a moment. Ron continued to gape openly at her.

"May I sit down?" she asked, trying to sound coy.

"Er…" Harry looked around for a moment. "I suppose."

"Thanks." Hermione sat down, making sure to hike up the skirt like Blaise had told her to do. Looking across the table, she smiled at Ron. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." She extended her hand.

"Ron Weasley. Pleasure to meet such a lovely lady." Ron replied, turning her hand and kissing the back.

Harry watched the exchange with narrowed eyes, he wasn't the only one jealous, several girls from Gryffindor were glaring at Hermione as well. 'Why is she dressed like that?' he wondered silently as she let out a peal of laughter at Ron's antics.

"You're funny." She giggled and Harry had to restrain himself from shaking the both of them violently. He put a hand on Hermione's arm, trying to keep his eyes from averting to her chest that was so prominently displayed in a too tight jumper.

"Can I have a word with you?" he asked, trying to sound pleasant. "Outside, alone?"

"Of course." Hermione got up and Harry gulped as the skirt rode up even further as she stepped over the bench. She latched herself onto his arm and he had to force himself to keep from pushing her away.

"Hermione, what's going on?" he asked as soon as he had shut the doors to the Great Hall behind them.

"What do you mean?" she asked, his question flustering her a little. He was supposed to be sweeping her into his arms and kissing her, not asking questions.

"This." He indicated her clothes. "Why are you all dressed up this way? Your hair is straight, and I've never seen you wear so much makeup."

"You don't like it?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

"Well…it's not that you don't look good…" Harry tried to find the right words. "It's just that…this isn't you!"

Hermione looked away fro a few long moments. "Maybe it is and you just never knew it."

"No!" Harry gripped her shoulders. "The Hermione I know would never act this way."

"Act what way?" she asked, trying to keep from sounding upset.

"Like a flirt." Harry replied. "The way you were with Ron, letting him kiss you, pulling up your skirt…. What's wrong with how you looked before?"

"What's wrong with that? Maybe I just got sick of people acting as if I'm invisible because I'm not pretty." Hermione shot back angrily. "Maybe I'm tired of people calling me a bookworm."

"There's nothing wrong with being a bookworm, that means you're considered smart, not a tramp!" Hermione's eyes widened and Harry realised he'd said the wrong thing.

"I cannot believe you said that." Hermione said, her voice shaking. She could feel her insides burning, her eyes filling with tears.

"I didn't mean— " Harry started to say, but Hermione shoved him aside and streaked down the corridor.

She was thankful it was Sunday and she would not have any classes, she wouldn't have to face Harry anymore that day. A fresh sob rose in her throat as she ran into Blaise's room (she didn't feel like facing any of her roommates) and fell on the bed. She was so upset she couldn't even feel good anymore about kissing Harry the night before.

"He called me a tramp!" she muttered, brushing away tears. Hermione sat and cried for a while until she heard Blaise's footsteps approaching the room.

"Hermione?" Blaise asked in shock, hurrying over to her. "What are you doing in here? Why aren't you with Harry?"

Hermione raised her face from her knees, and then stood up. "He called me trampy." Her face crumpled as Blaise's mouth dropped open.

"He WHAT?" Blaise asked angrily. "Oooh, I think I'm going to have some words with that boy." For now, however, she reached out and pulled her best friend into a big hug, and rocked her as she cried.

***        ***        ***        ***        ***        ***

Blaise stomped down the corridor, heading towards the main hallway. She had finally gotten Hermione to calm down; the poor girl had cried herself to sleep. Blaise had left her in her bed, and glancing up, had seen Harry heading towards the Quidditch field, broom in hand. At the door, she pulled her cloak around her and went down.

"Harry Potter!" she called at the top of her lungs. Blaise saw him look down and then a moment later, descend.

"Hi…Blaise right?" he asked.

"Right." She replied coolly. "I need to have a word with you."

"About Hermione." Harry said. "I know, we had quite an argument this morning." He pushed his hair back with his hand then rubbed his eyes.

Blaise crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. "You called her a tramp." She said simply.

"I didn't mean to." Harry replied. He stopped in his tracks and faced Blaise. "I just don't understand why she would want to change how she looks."

"She wanted you to notice her." Blaise said quietly. Harry looked stunned.

"What do you mean, she wanted me to notice her? I've noticed her since the day I met her!" he cried.

"Well after that little thing you and Ginny had right in front of her last night…" Blaise began but Harry interrupted her.

"Ginny!" he dropped his broom and covered his face, running his hands through his hair once again. "Why would she think that I want Ginny? The only reason I even put up with her is because she's Ron's sister, and I've been friends with him since our first year."

Blaise bit her lower lip, the whole realization of the misunderstanding coming to light.

"I was about to tell Hermione that I liked her when Ginny interrupted us." Harry continued. Blaise was excited to hear that.

"You like her?" she asked gleefully. This was great news!

A smile appeared on Harry's face. "Yeah, I really do." He answered. "That's why I was so confused when she came down looking all flashy and…" he trailed off thoughtfully. "I'm not into her for her looks, although I do think she's gorgeous." He turned to look directly at Blaise. "Hermione is smart, she's funny, and she surprises me all the time, like on Valentine's Day with the whole Justin thing."

Blaise chuckled. "That was quite hilarious." She said. "I'll never forget how mad he was."

"Me either." Harry grinned as well. "And last night, when I kissed her, well, I don't even know how to describe that."

Blaise grinned too, her earlier misgivings about Harry now gone. "Listen, I'm going to go try and find Hermione. I'll explain everything to her, and you two will be good by this evening."

"You think so?" Harry was cheered up by this information. He wanted badly to work everything out with her, and he also wanted to kiss her again so much he could taste it.

"Hermione is pretty reasonable." Blaise replied, waving as she skipped off in the direction of the castle. Running back up to her bedroom, she pushed open the door.

"Hermione!" Blaise sang happily. "I have some great news for you!" she stopped short as she noticed that her bed was empty. "Herms?" she called. Turning, she ran down to the Slytherin Girl's Dormitory. "Hermione?" she opened the door, but only Parvati Patil was inside. "Have you seen Hermione?" she asked.

"Not since breakfast." Parvati replied. "She looked great— I saw her leaving with Harry Potter, maybe she's with him."

"Thanks." Blaise shut the door. Her next place to check was her bathroom, then the regular girls lavatory, but she still couldn't find her best friend.

***        ***        ***        ***        ***        ***

Hermione splashed water on her face and stared at her reflection. Rubbing her eyes, she washed off all traces of makeup.

"Oooh – you look AWFUL!" Moaning Myrtle said with spiteful delight in her voice.

"Go away would you?" Hermione snapped. The only reason she'd gone to Myrtle's bathroom was because it was the only place in the castle she knew Blaise wouldn't check.

"Touchy today aren't we?" Myrtle sniffed. "If I looked like that, I'd be crying too!" she let out one of her trademark moans and dove into her toilet.

"Finally." Hermione muttered to herself, splashing more water on her face. Watching as the rest of her makeup went down the drain, she sighed while looking at her reflection. "Plain old Hermione." She said pitifully. "If I can't get Harry to want me when I look nice, there's obviously no way he's going to look at me now."

She brought her fingers back and combed through her hair, she liked it straight, but wouldn't go through the trouble to do it up every morning. Hermione turned the faucet on again; letting warmer water rush through before pulling her locks around and getting them wet so they'd curl back up.

"There, me again." Hermione looked glumly in the mirror once more at her plain reflection. "Plain old boring me."

"Boring…" Myrtle had obviously come out of her toilet again, and was mocking Hermione from the first stall. Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to leave, she could tuck herself in one of the back corners of the library and not be seen for the rest of the day.

***        ***        ***        ***        ***        ***        ***        ***

Hermione picked at her breakfast, she hadn't been able to force herself to eat much since the night before. Blaise had tried to talk to her, but Hermione had brushed her off and sat down the table a bit, not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Hermione?" a voice broke through her thoughts. She looked up to find Harry standing before her, looking contrite.

She said nothing, just gathered her books together and got up to leave.

"Hermione, wait, please, I really want to talk to you." Harry pleaded, moving around her so her path was blocked.

"Well maybe I don't want to talk to you." Hermione replied coldly. She tried to step to the side when another body blocked her way.

"Hi, Hermione." Ron Weasley grinned at her.

"Hello Ron." She said politely.

"Can I talk to you a moment?" he asked.

"Sure." Hermione replied. 

Ron looked at Harry. "Could you give us a minute?"

Harry looked pissed. "I guess." He stepped away from the two of them, but listened keenly.

"I was wondering if you were planning on going to Hogsmeade this weekend." Ron said, twisting his hands together.

"I don't know." Hermione shrugged. "I suppose so."

"Well would you possibly be interested in going with me?" Ron asked.

Hermione gaped at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"Would you want to go with me?" Ron asked again.

She looked at him for a long moment. "Is this a joke?" Out of the corner of her eye she could see Harry biting his lower lip, his fist was clenched at his side. 

"A joke? No, I swear." Ron said. "I would really like to go with you."

"All right." Hermione said. "I'd love to." She said, raising her voice so Harry could hear it.

"Great!" Ron looked really happy. "Well…we can figure out where we're going to meet later this week, okay?"

"Sure." Hermione smiled sincerely for the first time in a few days. Ron walked off and she turned, her eyes meeting Harry's.

He felt like he was going to be sick, Hermione had just agreed to go out with Ron! It should have been him! 

"I've got to go." He muttered, rushing off before he really did get ill.

AHHHH!!! No worries folks, there will NOT BE ANY R/HR IN THIS STORY!!!

We've got to add some angst SOMEWHERE ;)

Please don't' forget to R/R!!!!!!

Heaven also has a cookie up from the Hogsmeade Pizza universe at her group…NC 17 rated, so please make sure you are of age to read it.

**http://groups.yahoo.com/group/heavenfanfics  **


	7. Clearing the Air

Chapter 6

A/N: Well, we most heartily apologise for making you guys wait for this chapter. RL sometimes takes its toll, Ryoko had to work on her original novel and Heaven had classes/finals, so there was much going on in the last few weeks.

Thanks to those who had so much patience. There were so many reviews that we'd rather just say a great big THANK YOU, rather than go through all the individual ones, because that means we can get this chapter to you guys that much sooner!

"I sure hope I'll have fun today in Hogsmeade." Ron was saying as he pulled his weekend robes on. "I talked to Hermione yesterday and she said she was looking forward to it."

Harry glared at Ron from the corner of his eye. He was hunched at the foot of his bed, trying to find a clean pair of socks in his trunk. Finding two mismatching ones, he realised he didn't care and slammed his trunk shut.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron stopped mid sentence and looked at Harry. 

"Nothing." Harry muttered shortly. "I'm going to breakfast." He left the room without looking at anyone and headed down to the Great Hall.  "Like I really want to hear you bragging anymore." He said darkly to himself.  Harry sat down and grabbed some toast. He munched on it absentmindedly as his thoughts travelled to Hermione again. 

He had been thinking about her all week, and had spent countless times trying to get near her in class, but she was like a brick wall, tough and unmoving in her resolve not to talk to him, much less look at him. Looking up now, Harry saw her walking in with Blaise. He bit down hard on his lower lip as he took in the fact that Hermione was obviously ready for her 'date' with Ron that day. She wore her hair tied back at the sides and a hint of makeup. Yet underneath it all, Harry could tell she wasn't truly happy.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the loud arrival of the rest of the students; a moment later the platters had filled up down the table and everyone was eating.

Hermione picked nervously at her breakfast, she was and she wasn't looking forward to spending the day with Ron. A slight feeling of guilt had been nagging at her all week long, Hermione knew perfectly well the only reason she'd said yes to Ron was to make Harry jealous.

"Hermione, are you sure you really want to go today?" Blaise asked her.

Hermione shrugged. "I am, sort of…"

"Why don't you just talk to Harry?" Blaise rested her chin on her hand and leaned forward.

"Because Blaise. He really hurt me when he said those things."

"He didn't mean them, you must know that." Blaise said.

Hermione didn't reply, instead she just finished off her cereal and stood up. "I'm going to the front doors to meet him. I'll see you later." She said coolly.

"Hermione, don't go." Blaise tried one more time. "Go talk to Harry and spend the day with him instead.

"I'll see you later." Hermione repeated, ignoring what Blaise said. She left the Great Hall and stood next to the front doors.

Blaise watched her leave, a frown appearing across her pretty face. She couldn't be too angry at Hermione; she was more upset on Harry's behalf. How could Hermione know she had recently begun to develop quite an attraction to the Gryffindor Quidditch captain when Blaise had never said a word on the topic? She turned and jumped, Harry had come up on her side.

"Hi Blaise." He said.

"Hi Harry." She replied.

"So… did Hermione leave already?" Harry asked, hopeful that he could try and catch her one last time.

"Just now." Blaise motioned with her head towards the main hallway.

"You should have heard Ron talking about her this morning." Harry's lip curled slightly as he folded his arms across his chest.

Blaise's heart sank. "He really likes her?" her voice came out a little high pitched.

"Apparently so." They both looked at each other and Harry's eyes widened. "You like Ron!"

"You're smarter than I thought you were." Blaise narrowed her eyes. "And I'll thank you not to noise that around either."

"Not a word." Harry grinned then. "Well listen… I don't know about you but I was just going to go down to Hogsmeade and mope. Want to go with me?"

"You're not asking me to make Hermione jealous are you?" Blaise asked. 

"No! I swear!" Harry held his hands up. "Just as friends. We can mope together."

Blaise bit back a smile. "All right." She said. "I need to go back and get my money; I'll meet you by the front doors in ten minutes."

Once they got down into Hogsmeade, both unconsciously began looking for Hermione and Ron. 

"They might be in Zonko's." Harry pointed in the direction of the joke shop. "Ron's brothers turned him into a roving prankster over the years and he goes there every time we're in Hogsmeade."

"Sounds good." Blaise replied. They got in the store and immediately saw Ron and Hermione leaving through a side door. Harry and Blaise looked at each other, coming to an unspoken agreement to follow their friends. They were heading towards the Three Broomsticks, most likely for a butterbeer.

"Do your brothers really own that whole store?" Hermione was referring to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. Ron had bragged about it while in Zonko's, he was trying to convince his brothers to expand to Hogsmeade. "I knew of it, but I didn't know it was owned by someone in your immediate family.

"Well they started developing ideas while they were still at Hogwarts; you'd have known all about it if you were in Gryffindor, the two of them were always pulling some prank or another in the common room." Ron said as they sat down at a corner table together. "Mum wasn't happy about it at first but they're doing really well."

Madam Rosmerta came over then, and they both ordered butterbeer. "So Hermione," Ron leaned back in his chair. "Are any of your friends coming down today?"

"Uh… I don't know." Hermione didn't want to admit that she only had two friends, one of which she wasn't talking to at the moment. 

"I thought you might be meeting Blaise later or something." Ron said.

"Perhaps, if I run into her." Hermione replied. "I'm not sure if she was planning on coming down today."

"Do you think she might come here?" Ron sat up straight and took the tankard of butterbeer that Madam Rosmerta set in front of him.

"Doesn't everyone?" Hermione asked, sipping her own butterbeer.

"Yeah, I suppose." Ron said. "What do you two like to do together?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know… we often do our homework together, over the summer when I stay with her, anything is game I guess."

"Cool." Ron sat back again. 

"Why are you so interested in Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"Um…" Ron's face turned pink. "I'm just… curious."

Hermione regarded him skeptically. "You seem awfully interested in her to be just plain curious."

"Err…" Ron realised too late that he'd dug himself in a hole. "I've never been known for my subtlety." He offered, trying to flash her a grin.

Hermione didn't smile. "It figures."

"What?" Ron at least had the decency to look embarrassed now.

"One of the only times I get asked out, and he's only interested in my best friend." Hermione muttered miserably.

Ron felt terrible now, he figured she had lots of dates, she was certainly cute enough. "Look, I'm sorry." He reached over and put a hand on hers. "I didn't ask you out JUST to find out about Blaise."

"Sure you didn't." Hermione snorted. He thought she was going to get up and storm out, when all of a sudden she began to laugh, almost hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, starting to laugh as well although he didn't know why. 

"You… you asked me out… to find out about Blaise…" Hermione's eyes were watering as she waved her hand in front of her face. "I agreed to go out with you… to make Harry Potter jealous!" 

"What?" Now it was Ron's turn to gape. "You're just trying to make Harry jealous?"

"I'm sorry!" Hermione tried to calm down by taking several deep breaths. "But that makes us even doesn't it?"

Ron's mouth twitched. "It does." He began to laugh again and so did she.

"I don't get what's so funny." Harry whispered to Blaise from across the room where they were hidden behind two menus.

"Me either." Blaise replied, peering over at them. Ron was positively howling, while Hermione was sitting back and clutching her stomach. She looked at Harry. "You don't think they're having THAT good a time together do you?" her tone was worried.

"I hope not. I hope he's just said something stupid is all." Harry said. He bit his lower lip; certainly Ron wasn't so smooth that he could win her over in just a few hours. "I don't feel like sitting here anymore. I think I'm going to go back to the castle." Harry felt like he was going to be violently ill. If he hadn't known it before, he certainly did now. He was completely in love with Hermione.

"I think I'm going to stick around." Blaise said. "Maybe I can get her to go back; I can try and distract Ron or something."

"Well… good luck." Harry said, offering her a slight smile. Blaise looked up at him.

"Harry, we'll all work everything out." She said, touching his arm lightly. "I don't know what's going on, but Hermione's not the type to fall so quickly for another guy."

Harry simply nodded and then left the restaurant. Blaise squared her shoulders, and then shook her reddish gold hair out of the ponytail she'd pulled it back in. Assuming a confident gait, she made her way over to Ron and Hermione.

"I didn't expect to see you two here!" she beamed, acting as if she'd just come into the place. "Mind if I sit down with you? I'm afraid I'm quite bored and could use some company." 

"Uh…uh…sure…" Ron stammered. Hermione had to bite back her giggles.

"Thanks." Blaise said, sitting in the chair next to Ron and moving it closer. "I've been meaning to tell you what a spectacular win your team pulled last week in the Quidditch match." She ran her hand along Ron's arm and he gulped audibly.

Hermione caught Blaise's eye and pressed her lips together in suppressed laughter. For once she didn't mind taking backseat to Blaise, hopefully this was making Ron's day. "I think I'm going to go back." She said.

"What?" Ron tore his eyes from Blaise. "Hermione, you don't have to go."

"No, it's okay." Hermione felt good as she stood up. "You two have fun today." She stood up and so did Blaise.

"I'll be right back, now don't you go anywhere." Blaise teased Ron, who turned red to the tips of his ears. 

"Oh I won't." he said immediately. His eyes never left the two girls as they went a short distance from the table.

"Hermione, go back up to the castle." Blaise ordered as soon as they were out of earshot.

"What, you take my date and then you order me around?" Hermione put her hands on her hips.

Blaise gave Hermione a look. "You don't seem too upset over it. Besides, there's someone else heading back that you need to talk to."

"If you mean Harry…"

"Yes, I do, and I swear, if you don't go talk to him I'm going to tell him about the bet." Blaise threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Maybe, maybe not." Blaise gave Hermione a superior smile. "But if you go talk to him, you'll never have to find out."

"Fine." Hermione said. "Happy?"

"Very." Blaise grinned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a cute little redhead waiting for me back at my table."

"Go easy on him Blaise. This one actually likes you, so don't break his heart too fast."

"I have no intentions to." Blaise whipped back around and sailed back to Ron, who looked like he'd just won a lottery. Hermione shook her head and left, jumping into one of the carriages taking students back to Hogwarts.

"Hermione?" 

She turned and blinked disbelievingly. "H – Harry?"

A hesitant but happy smile crossed his lips. "I'm glad you're here."

Hermione swallowed at the sight of that smile, the mere sight of his lips curving upwards was enough to send her into euphoria.  "Oh." Was all she could manage. She turned to see if she could jump from the carriage but it was already moving, the doors locked until they got back to the castle. Hermione was stuck with Harry, whether she liked it or not. 

"I've wanted to talk to you all week long." Harry was taking his chance, especially since she couldn't leave the carriage.

"That's nice." Hermione said as coolly as possible. Being this close to him made her realise how much she had missed his company.

"I mean it, Hermione. Seeing you with Ron makes me realise that I don't like watching you with other guys." Harry said.

"I'm not your girlfriend. I can see whoever I want." Hermione stared back at him, almost daring him to take on her cold words.

Harry sighed. "You're right, you're not." He paused for what seemed like ten minutes, and Hermione thought he wasn't going to talk anymore at all when he raised his head and then moved over so he was sitting on the seat next to her. "But I know we have feelings for each other."

"I did, but not anymore." Hermione heard herself say, and she wanted to slap herself for sounding so horrid. "LIAR!" Her mind screamed.

"Fine, so I could kiss you and you'd feel nothing then." Harry leaned forward so his face was closer to hers.

"Nothing." Hermione tried to keep her voice from trembling. "I wouldn't feel anything."

Harry didn't respond, not vocally. His desire for her had grown high since she had stepped in the carriage and now his senses were in overload, and he could think of one thing only. Kissing her. He brought his face down so it was a scant inch away from hers, needing badly to feel her soft lips against his.

Hermione had no idea how she was able to think clearly when Harry's mouth was so near, she remembered too well how his lips had pressed on hers just a week before.

"Harry?" she said as she felt the carriage come to a lurching stop.

"What?" he answered, his eyes half closed in anticipation.

"If you want to kiss me, you'll have to catch me!" Hermione, for once in her life, was graceful as she jumped down from the carriage and took off for the castle.

Harry stared open mouthed after her. Was that an invitation, he wasn't sure what she was trying to imply. Hopping down, he gazed towards the castle in time to see her stop and look straight back at him.

She did want him to chase her! Harry took off running and grinned as he heard her give off a shriek and charge into the castle.

Hermione ducked behind a suit of armour, waiting for Harry to go past. She wasn't exactly sure what she was hoping to accomplish by playing this, but it was more fun than she'd had in a week.

Harry's eyes darted around the hallway, Hermione couldn't have gone far, he'd still see her if she was heading to her common room. 

Hermione covered her mouth as she watched Harry look around the corridor for her. It was hard not to laugh as he spun every which way, trying to see where she was. A small giggle escaped her throat and Harry whipped around, looking straight at her hiding place.

"Aha!" he shouted and Hermione screamed and darted from behind the armour, Harry hot on her trail. They ran a path that led them through the Transfigurations corridor, by the library, past the kitchens, and near the Great Hall. Harry had not counted on Hermione being such a fast runner, and he was almost out of breath when he felt his body put on a burst of speed, and he grabbed her by the arm.

"Ahhh!" Hermione shrieked, losing her balance as Harry pulled on her wrist. She fell forward, Harry toppling over her. 

"Ow!" he yelped, his body landing heavily on her. 

"Uhhh Harry Potter you weigh a ton!" Hermione groaned. He felt bad and immediately rolled off her.

"Sorry!" he apologised. They sat up and stared at one another for a long moment, and Harry reached out and grabbed her wrist again. "So… I caught you."

"You caught me." Hermione answered softly. "What are you going to do with me?" her eyes betrayed her nervousness.

Harry didn't answer, just leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. It was a gentle kiss, not necessarily full of passion but full of what Harry and Hermione felt for one another. He pulled back, not far, just enough so that their lips weren't touching and opened his eyes. She had just opened hers as well; they had that sweet and dazed look in them, like she'd had when Harry had kissed her the first time in the rain.

"Come on." Harry moved his hand down and took hers. "Let's go outside and talk." He laced their fingers together and pulled Hermione to her feet. They silently went down to the main corridor and were outside seconds later, the warm spring breeze caressing their faces. Walking across the grounds, closer to the lake, Harry came to the realisation that he wasn't sure where to begin.

"I thought you wanted to talk." Hermione looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I do." Harry stopped in his tracks and turned to her. "But first, I really, really want to—" his last words were cut off because he had bent down and kissed her again. The kiss was anything but chaste this time, Harry immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her body tight against his. Hermione let out a surprised squeal, which then turned into a delighted purr deep in her throat that made Harry groan and press harder against her mouth. He gently touched his tongue to her closed lips and was rewarded immediately; she kissed him back as passionately as she could, sliding her arms up and around his neck.

Harry moved one hand up and down her back, threading his fingers through her soft locks. Hermione curved her body against him, sliding her nails through the hair at his nape. He shuddered and regretfully pulled his mouth away. Both sucked air into their lungs; Harry leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes again.

"Who said you can just go and kiss me like that?" Hermione asked, her eyes closed as well. 

"Me." Harry answered, grinning impishly. He bent down again and lightly kissed her again, letting his lips linger on hers for a moment or two. "I've wanted to do that for a few weeks."

"I've wanted to do that for a few years." Hermione replied absently. Harry's eyes opened wide and Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth, backing away from Harry.

"What?" he asked. "What did you say?"

"Noth… nothing." Hermione backed away even further, and then turned so that she was facing away from Harry. Hot tears stung her eyes, why had she said that, why?

"Hermione, you've… had a crush on me for a few years?" Harry stepped up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

'I uh…" Hermione brushed away at a few stray tears. "You probably think I'm stupid for saying that."

Harry turned her around and lifted her chin so that their eyes met. "I only wish you had said something sooner. We could have gotten to know each other ages ago."

"Really?" Hermione's voice was small as she sniffed back her remaining tears.

"And I'd have fallen in love with you much sooner." Harry said softly, his green eyes piercing into her.

Hermione's mouth dropped open. Harry? In love with her? The world began to spin around her and Harry caught her. "You love me?" she managed weakly, fresh tears springing to her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah." Harry grinned down at her. "I do." He laughed as Hermione threw her arms around his neck and began to sob into his shoulder. "What's all this about?" he asked moments later as she pulled away and wiped at her eyes. "I'd have thought you'd be happy." Harry teased.

"I am." Hermione sniffed. "I just… I've wanted to hear that for a long time."

Harry gently used his thumb to wipe away any remaining tears, and then kissed her softly. "Get used to hearing it, because I'm going to be saying that for a very, very long time." He pulled Hermione against him again, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. 

"I love you too." He heard her say, and upon hearing that, Harry swung her around, delighting in her happy squeal.

They walked all over the grounds that day, hands clasped tightly together, stopping every so often… well really, more like every few minutes, to kiss. Between snogs, Harry and Hermione managed to carry on a conversation about anything and everything.

"When did you start liking me?" Harry asked as they walked past Hagrid's hut.

"Back in our fourth year," Hermione was no longer bashful. "It might seem silly to you, but it meant a lot to me."

"What was it?" Harry was curious as he racked his brain trying to think of something he did with her in fourth year.

"Well… do you remember that time, right around the beginning of the year, that group of Hufflepuffs who went around causing trouble came up to me in the corridor after breakfast and ripped my bag?"

Harry bit his lower lip as he tried to remember. "And they smashed your ink bottles and broke all your quills…" he said slowly.

"Yes!" Hermione said. "And then, you helped me pick everything up…"

"And I gave you my eagle feather quill to replace the broken ones." Harry finished. "I can't believe I forgot about that!"

"It meant a lot to me, especially since Blaise wasn't there to help me." Hermione replied. "I still have that quill too."

"Do you really?" Harry asked, chuckling. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly to him.

"My turn." Hermione giggled. "Let's see…." She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "Why me?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Why did you decide on me?" Hermione asked. "What makes me so special?"

Harry gazed down at her, lifting one hand to softly caress her cheek. "Because, Hermione. You're smart, funny, and I think you're gorgeous. You're one of the only people that likes me for me. All those other girls want me because of my fame. You don't treat me like a celebrity." 

A small smile quirked at the corners of her mouth, "You're just plain old Harry." Hermione teased.

"Surely an avid reader such as yourself could come up with some better words than that." Harry teased, wrapping his arms around her middle. "Magnificent, handsome, dashing…"

"I still like plain old Harry Potter." Hermione grinned.

"Plain." Harry gave her an evil but at the same time charming grin. "You'd better RUN, Granger!"

Hermione let out a scream and took off running, Harry hot on her heels. Their chase was reminiscent of the one earlier, except that he now knew just how fast she could run and was able to catch her within just a few minutes.

"Plain!" he was merciless as he tickled her sides. Hermione shouted in laughter.

"Stop!" she cried. "Please! You're not plain!"

"What am I then?" he asked playfully, easing up a bit on his attack.

Hermione took in great gulps of air. "You're… you're…"

"I'm what?" Harry held up his hand threateningly.

"You're… indescribable." Hermione said desperately. Harry fought down a wide grin.

"That was good, Granger." He leaned over, letting his mouth hover near hers.

Hermione felt her breath quicken as she saw Harry's eyes darken. She tilted her head up and their lips met in a fiery, unbreakable kiss. Harry pushed her down so that she lay on her back on the ground, and he leaned over her, one hand tangling itself into her thick hair, the other gently cupping the side of her face.

Hermione responded happily and eagerly, delving her tongue into his mouth. He gave a sort of strangled moan, and in a rather bold move, ran his hand down the side of her body, aching to feel her curves in his palm. She gave a slight gasp into his mouth, the feeling of his hand at first a shock, but she gave in almost immediately, his touch something she had craved for a long time. Harry's fingers came up under her shirt and touched her skin; Hermione was brought back to a dream of so long ago, where his touch had felt like silk.

Harry's lips left hers and began to move down her neck, he suckled her skin lightly, not wanting to leave marks on her. Hermione fisted her hand in his hair, letting her head fall back, making her neck more accessible to him. His hand moved from her waist to lightly cup her breast. Harry's palm was still under her shirt, he very nearly lost it when his fingers brushed against the lacy fabric of her bra. 

"Hermione…" Harry breathlessly pulled his mouth from hers. "We should stop…"

She sat up, pulling down her shirt while the familiar blush made its way across her cheeks. "I'm sorry." Hermione murmured.

"No." Harry touched her cheek. "I just… I think if we keep going, we'll do something that we're not ready for quite yet."

Hermione nodded, and looked up at him with a shy smile. "Okay." He stood up and then reached down, taking her hand securely in his. 

"Want to head back? I'm sure everyone's gotten back from Hogsmeade by now." He said as they began a leisurely walk to the castle.

Hermione felt a surge of déjà vu when Harry opened the doors for her; this felt just like the previous week, they were only missing the rain. Harry must have been thinking along the same lines, for her curved his arm around her waist.

"Are you hungry, want to head over to the Great Hall?" He asked.

"Sure." Hermione answered, leaning into him. Harry pressed his lips briefly to her temple and moved his hand down so that it gripped hers tightly. 

"Do you hear that?" Harry asked, as they were nearing the Great Hall. Hermione cocked her head to the side and listened intently.

"Hear what?" she asked. 

"It sounded like…that!" Harry exclaimed, pointing towards an almost hidden door. "Whatever it was came from in there."

"Harry there are tons of things that could make noises, especially here at Hogwarts." Hermione said reasonably. A shuffling sound and a giggle met her ears. "I know that laugh!" she charged over to the closet, Harry trailing behind her.

Harry put a hand on the knob, and then in one swift move, jerked it open.

"Blaise!" Hermione gasped. Her best friend sat on the floor of the tiny closet, locked in quite a passionate clinch with Ron Weasley. Harry gaped down at them as well, and then slammed the door shut.

"Well…" Harry looked at Hermione with wide eyes. "That was… that was…."

Hermione bit down on her lower lip, looking from Harry to the door. "That was really funny!" she said, unable to keep the giggles from bursting out.

Harry started to laugh. "Aye that was." Their eyes met and both laughed even harder. "Come on." He took her hand once more as the closet fell further and further behind them.

As they neared the Great Hall, Harry took both her hands in his and pushed her up against the wall. "Just one more before dinner." He grinned and she found herself unable to resist, yet again. Harry gently pressed his lips to hers, leaving the kiss soft and somewhat innocent due to the fact that students were now starting to shuffle past them.

"Well look at the two of you!" Blaise was walking up, hand in hand with Ron. She was unable to hide how pleased she was. "Who'd have thought Hermione would be making out in public?" she announced loudly.

"Shut up Blaise." Hermione broke the kiss and turned to glare at her best friend. 

Blaise grinned saucily at her while Ron could only stand there and look at his good fortune. "Come on, let's go eat." She said.

"We'll be in there in a moment." Harry said, grinning and waving them past.

"Right, right." Blaise joked and pulled on Ron's hand. "Come on love, I'm hungry." She said. 

Harry and Hermione watched them go in, and then he turned back to her. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"I hope I'll be off somewhere with a certain green eyed guy." Hermione teased.

Harry grinned again. "Does he have black hair and play Quidditch?" he asked jokingly.

"Maybe." A playful smirk tugged at her mouth.

"In that case, could I possibly tempt you away on a date?" Harry asked softly.

"You very possibly could." Hermione answered as he rested his forehead on hers.

Harry chuckled. "How about eight, I'll meet you in front of your common room?"

"That's fine." Hermione felt the growing excitement inside her.

"Great!" Harry was excited too. "Don't eat too much then." He said quietly in her ear. "I'll see you then." He grinned and dashed off down the hall.

"What?" Hermione was confused. "What about dinner?" 

A/N: Well that seems like an abrupt place to end, but it's as good as any ;)  Stay tuned for the DATE in the next chapter!

Happy Holidays to everyone, and a special thank you to Mandy for helping us out in this chapter! R/R!!!


	8. Date Night

Chapter 7

A/N: Well here you go, the DATE :)  The next chapter will be up after Ryoko comes back from vacation, after Jan 7th… it'll take both of us to write that one heehee.

Thanks to all those who reviewed, here are some responses:

Coolone007: You think Hermione would talk about the bet to Harry? Read on!

Moira McDuff: Yup, and they REALLY kiss some more in this chapter :D yay for snogs!!!

NiaSphinx: Thanks :D

Lil: Bet stuff coming up! AHHH!!

Bunnie: Glad we can make your H/Hr day :)

Shiko: Hehehehehee. That's all I'll say about the 'dare/bet'

LeBoshi: This is MUCH BETTER than that OTHER story! LOL

PotterFanFiction: We don't put that much space between our paragraphs. When we save the file in word as an html, it does it automatically.

SVZ: Blaise and Ron is fun isn't it ;) Something new for a change!

Zodyaz: I LOVE hearing people say aye! Both H/Hr say it in this story, it's just such a fun little word!

K8ylady: Well…don't want to talk about how far they go, not quite yet ;) But we're trying to stay as true to their characters as possible!

Dani_Cx: I don't think it's fair to say Harry wouldn't say Aye. Scottish and English people say it a lot, at least the people I know do. 

Seiki: We can't do NC 17 on fanfiction.net, but at our groups and on portkey.org, things will be full blown there hehehehe

Nina: Glad we could service you with good H/Hr and we will try to throw in some more Draco for you. Story is winding down, but we'll try!!

Danielle Malfoy: Harry and Draco are friends in this, best friends in fact. And no more Ginny, well, she might make a cameo in a later chapter, we'll have to see :p

And now, ON with the chapter! YAY!

Hermione touched a bit of gloss to her lips and grinned, she hoped it would wear off within the first hour of her evening with Harry. 

"I SWEAR I have the perfect skirt in here somewhere!" Blaise was throwing things from her closet in search of a knee length navy blue skirt that she deemed perfect for Hermione to wear.

"If you can't find it, don't worry." Hermione replied.

"Nonsense. It's your first date with Harry and you've got to look perfect." Blaise waved her off and continued searching.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes good naturedly, she was in too happy a mood to let anything spoil it or bother her. She turned back to the mirror, messing around with Blaise's many cosmetics. Her friend had wanted to her makeup, but Hermione insisted on doing it herself, and could Blaise possibly pick out something for her to wear? That statement was what had gotten them in this current situation.

"AHA!" Blaise crowed several minutes later. She pulled the skirt from a jumble of clothes. "Do you have a white tank top?"

"I think so." Hermione replied. "Won't that be cold though?"

"Well there's a matching jumper." Blaise reached back and grabbed it. "Go get dressed, and then I'll fix your hair for you."

Hermione took the clothing and went into the bathroom. She took off her day clothes and stepped into Blaise's skirt. "Can you get my tank top for me?" 

"Sure." Blaise opened the door a crack and tossed the shirt at her. Hermione pulled it over her head, and then buttoned up the jumper. 

"How do I look?" Hermione stepped from the bathroom.

"No." Blaise shook her head. "Herms, don't button that up all the way you're not a nun." She came forward and pulled at the buttons, only leaving the one across her chest done. "Much better."

Hermione didn't argue, only sat down in the chair. Blaise began her usual routine of tugging through her long tresses. "Want me to straighten it for you tonight?"

"What if he doesn't like it that way?" Hermione asked. "I mean, last time…"

"It'll be easier for him to run his fingers through." Blaise said slyly.

"Blaise!" 

"What?" Blaise looked innocent. "It's true!"

"All right." Hermione relented; she supposed Blaise had a point. Blaise repeated the same steps she had the night she gave Hermione the makeover. Within a few minutes, her hair was a mass of loose waves, flowing down her back.

"Leave it down." Blaise advised. "It looks really good with the waves."

"Okay." Hermione glanced at her watch. "It's almost eight!" she cried, jumping up from the chair like it was on fire.

"Relax." Blaise placed both her hands on Hermione's shoulders. 

"I'm nervous." Hermione said, trying to steady her breathing. 

"Herms, you've already snogged; you don't have to worry about that!" Blaise said. "You know how he feels about you, you know that you're going to have fun, and you know you're going to get kissed senseless at the end of the night."

"I know." Hermione bit her lower lip and turned away. "But… I'm just scared, and excited…"

"You're going to have the best time ever tonight." Blaise said firmly. "Now get out!"

Hermione grabbed her cloak (the nights were still rather cool) and settled it neatly on her shoulders. "Wish me luck." She said.

"You don't need it." Blaise replied. "But good luck, have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Well that's nothing, because you do everything!" Hermione responded dryly, and then ducked out of the room with a giggle when Blaise threw a hairbrush at her.

She stepped out the door to her common room, expecting to see Harry but there was no one there yet. Hermione leaned against the wall, nervously running her hand through her long hair. 'He's not coming… he's forgotten it was eight… did he say my common room or his…' she was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice someone approaching her.

"Are you Hermione?" 

She recognized Alyssa, the 5th year Gryffindor Quidditch announcer. "Yes…" Hermione tried to keep her voice from trembling. Had Harry sent this girl to cancel with her?

"This is from Harry." Alyssa thrust a note at her, blushing a bit. He was quite charming, it hadn't taken him long to convince her to be a messenger.

"Oh… thank you." Hermione managed a smile as Alyssa skipped away. She unfolded the parchment with trembling fingers.

_You'll see me from the common room_

_Under the stars, beneath the moon_

_It's not that far--come outside_

_Perhaps you'd like another ride?_

A large grin blossomed over her face as she read. "Definitely the locker rooms." She said to herself, rushing down the hallway, her fears staying behind. Practically flying out the castle, she hastened down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Harry?" she called out quietly. There was no answer, no sound, not even a shuffling of feet. "Harry are you here?"

Harry grinned as he noiselessly sneaked up behind her. Placing his hands over her shoulders, he clamped down on her, making her scream.

"Harry!" she gasped, clutching at him. "Why did you do that you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry." He was grinning impishly, making it impossible for Hermione to be angry at him. "I didn't mean to."

"Sure you didn't." she relaxed and smiled back. "So what's with the note?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Harry said. He held up a long piece of cloth in his hand. "Blindfold!"

"Err…" Hermione couldn't manage the words on her tongue as he slipped behind her and tied it on. "Okay." 

Harry came back around and took her hand firmly in his, lacing their fingers together. Leaning in, he gave in to temptation and kissed her gently, leaving his lips on hers longer than he had planned. They were so soft and she tasted like strawberries.

"You didn't eat a lot at dinner did you?" Harry murmured in her ear as he guided her outside and over to his broom.

"No, you told me not to." Hermione replied. "Why, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Harry settled her on and then got behind her. "It's a surprise." They rose up in the air, with Harry holding onto Hermione's waist tightly. He turned them towards the mountains surrounding Hogwarts.

Hermione felt her breath quicken as Harry started to descend. She was so curious to know where he was taking her that she almost stumbled as he helped her off the broom.

"Ready to find out where we are?" he asked teasingly, moving his hands up to untie the blindfold.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, fighting a giggle. He gently pulled it off and Hermione gasped. 

They were in a small clearing, completely surrounded by trees. A burgundy coloured blanket was spread in the middle, with at least a dozen candles floating around it. On the blanket rested two goblets, a bottle off to the side, and two gold plates.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked, a bit nervously. He hoped she wouldn't think he had gone overboard.

"You did this all for me?" she seemed unable to grasp it. Harry smiled down at her, taking her hand again.

"Well, for me too…" he kidded, trying to put her at ease. It worked, and Hermione started to giggle. "Come on, let's sit down." Harry took her hand and they went over to the blanket.

Hermione nervously sat down, trying to pull her skirt back over her knees. Harry stood over her, his hand still extended. "What?" she asked, confused.

"Your cloak." Harry replied.

"Oh, right." Hermione stood back up and tugged at the strings. Harry reached over and removed it from her shoulders, carefully draping it over his arm on top of his own, setting them down on a boulder. Turning back to her, he took a moment and admired the way she stood, looking around the clearing, the way the clothes she wore hung on her lovely figure just perfectly, how her hair shone in the deep moonlight. Harry stepped behind her, winding his arms around her waist.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?" he asked, his voice low.

Hermione smiled shyly. "Not yet." She answered, turning so that their eyes met. "You look really nice too." Harry was wearing dark trousers, Hermione couldn't tell in the dark whether they were black or dark blue, and a lighter blue jumper.

"Thanks." Harry turned her around so that she was facing him. Their eyes remained firmly affixed to one another's for what felt to Hermione like an hour.

"I like your hair like this." Harry broke the silence and moved his hand up and threaded his fingers through her tresses.

"Oh." Hermione felt self conscious once more. "I wasn't sure if you would… last time I straightened it…"

"I like it either way." Harry broke in, rubbing a lock between his index finger and thumb. "I like you this way."

"What do you mean?" Hermione was confused.

"You. Acting like you." Harry said. "I didn't fall in love with your looks, just you. That day you came into the Great Hall all dressed up…"

"I just want to forget about that." Hermione interrupted. "Besides, we've worked everything out now; I would much rather concentrate on that."

"Right." Harry grinned, pulling her in close. "Me too." Discussion they could save for later, right now there were other things Harry wanted to do.

Hermione smiled back up at him, moving her hands from Harry's back to his chest. "Good." She sighed softly, raising herself up. She needed to feel his mouth against hers.

She got her wish a second later when Harry slightly lowered his head so that their lips brushed. It wasn't good enough for her; she wound her hand around his neck, keeping his mouth against hers. He was pleasantly surprised by this, deepening the kiss immediately. His hands fisted in her hair, bringing her body tightly against him.  Harry explored her mouth gently, his knees resisting the urge to crumble as she ran her nails through his hair.

The two would have gone further, except for the sudden and quite loud grumbling that came from Hermione's stomach. They both looked down, Hermione's face turning a deep shade of red while Harry started laughing.

"Hungry?" he teased.

"You told me not to eat a lot at dinner!" Hermione cried in defense. "So I didn't!"

"Aye, I did tell you that didn't I." Harry grinned, trying to reign in his laughter.

"Yes you did!" Hermione pushed against his shoulder. "So stop laughing at me!"

"All right." Harry bit his lower lip, but the corners of his mouth curled up. Hermione didn't see this, however, as they sat down. The two plates were set up side by side, the goblets in front, and the bottle between them.

"Is that champagne?" Hermione asked, slightly impressed and at the same time, a bit scared. She and Blaise, during the previous summer holiday, had discovered a bottle of Muggle champagne in Blaise's parents cabinet. They had stolen it and drank it, and Hermione was quite sure she had never felt as horrible as she had the next morning.

"Well…" Harry picked up the bottle and showed her the label. "It's actually just Knobble's pumpkin juice."

"Oh." Hermione was relieved. Harry poured them both some and held one of the goblets out to her. 

"Shall we toast?" he asked, taking his own.

"Sure." Hermione smiled up at him as she raised her glass. "To…"

"How about our first date?" Harry asked.

"One of many." Hermione agreed, clinking her glass against his.

If it was possible, Harry's eyes warmed over even further than they already were. "To the first of many…" he echoed softly as they both took a long sip.

"That's excellent." Hermione said, setting her goblet down. "I've never had such good pumpkin juice before."

"I got it off Neville Longbottom." Harry said. "His Gran sends him some about twice a month, and he usually pawns it off to one of us. Best brand there is."

"It's delicious." Hermione said, taking another sip. She looked down at the two empty plates. "So where's dinner?"

Harry grinned. "It should be appearing any second now."

"Good, I'm starved." Hermione said. 

"I couldn't tell." Harry smirked.

Hermione was about to reply when a sudden soft POP was heard and the two plates were suddenly filled with food. 

"How did you arrange all this?" she asked as she dug in eagerly.

"I know one of the house elves really well." Harry replied with his mouth full. "I go to the kitchens all the time for extra food."

"That must be nice." Hermione said. 

They ate in silence for a few moments, when Harry spoke again. "So what do you think of Ron and Blaise?"

Hermione almost choked on her turkey. "I still can't believe we walked in on them snogging."

Harry laughed loudly. "That was classic. I can't wait to bug Ron about it later."

"Well I'm sure I'll be hearing all about it from Blaise." Hermione replied, setting her fork down on her empty plate. "Ahhh, much better."

"No more growling." Harry wagged a finger at her. "I don't want to hear your stomach anymore!" he teased.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she looked over at him. "Stop!"

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Harry flirted, turning to face her, a grin appearing on his face.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as he leaned down. "I'll make you."

"How?" he asked softly, his lips curving up further.

Hermione's mind was racing. 'What does he want me to do?' she asked herself desperately. She was not used to games, not used to flirting this way. "I uh…" she stammered, suddenly scared she wasn't going to do the right thing. "I don't know."

"Sure you do." Harry replied, his eyes taking on _that glow, the one that always made her feel like she was falling under a spell._

"I do?" Hermione asked weakly. Harry looked down at her, their faces so close now they could feel each other's breath. He brought up a hand and gently caressed her cheek. 

"Hermione, love...." he said, and she nearly passed out. "Why so nervous?"

"I don't know." She replied softly. Her eyes moved to his lips, which were slightly parted, and ready to be kissed. Before she could lose any amount of courage she had left, Hermione tilted her face up and pressed her mouth to his.

Harry grinned against her lips, his eyes closing as he kissed her back. His thumb rubbed lightly across her cheek, his other hand unable to keep from running through her locks. 

Hermione, pleased with herself, tried to deepen the kiss. She tentatively touched her tongue to Harry's lips, which parted immediately, allowing her inside. 

Harry let out a groan, then eased Hermione back so that she was lying down on the blanket. He was gentle, careful not to push her too much, or make her feel like he wanted to go faster than she was ready for. Hermione's arms came up around his neck, bringing him down on top of her.

She understood that Harry was taking things slow for her benefit, and she appreciated it, but Hermione didn't want to take things slow anymore. Moving her hand from his hair, she took his fingers and brought them down to the hem of her jumper.

Harry nearly gasped in surprise as she did this, but was pleased at the same time. He brought his hand up and over the top of the jumper, moving gently to the button that held it closed. Effortlessly snapping it open, he began to slowly peel it off.

Hermione's breath came faster as she felt the jumper being pulled back. She sat up, trying not to break the kiss, and helped Harry push the bothersome piece of clothing over her arms. Harry pulled his mouth from hers and tugged up on his own jumper. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat as he tossed it aside. She swallowed nervously, was she supposed to take off her tank top as well? 

"You don't have to." Harry said, as if reading her mind. "If you feel uncomfortable…"

"No… it's not that I'm uncomfortable…" Hermione was ashamed of being so inexperienced. "I just…I'm not sure what to do." Her face grew red with her confession.

Harry smiled. "It's all right. You don't have to be embarrassed." He sat back down next to her and gently ran his fingers through her hair. "We'll do whatever you feel like doing."

"Thanks." Hermione was relieved, her nerves immediately evaporating. Harry's fingers continued to run through her locks; he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers once more. Hermione responded, bringing up her hand to rest on his shoulder. Opening her mouth when his tongue touched her lips, she moved her hand down across his chest.

Harry took a sharp intake of breath when he felt her hand travel across his torso. Her touch was as light as a feather as he pressed harder against her mouth. He took his fingers from her hair and traced them lightly up and down her bare arm. Pulling his mouth away from hers, he gently kissed her neck, working his way down to the hollow of her throat.

Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken as Harry kissed her. She tilted her head back, making her neck more accessible to him. Falling back once again on the blanket, Hermione curved her arms around Harry and let her hands wander about his back as he continued to kiss her.

She tasted sweet to Harry, he couldn't put a finger on what it was, but all he could think of was sweet. He suckled lightly on her skin, not wanting to leave marks on her. Moving his mouth down, he kissed a spot low on her neck, and felt his body tighten as she jerked underneath him.

"Oh!" Hermione couldn't help exclaiming as a thrill shot straight through her. He had kissed her in that one spot, that ONE spot… she herself hadn't even known that such a spot existed on her body, that would make her feel that way.

Harry brought his lips down again, touching the spot lightly, and was rewarded when her body literally jerked under his. He felt himself tighten at the way she reacted to him and pulled his mouth away. Harry brushed a lock of hair from her forehead as he gazed down at her. Hermione opened her eyes and stared back at him. 

"Like that, did you love?" he asked, stroking her hair gently. Hermione could only nod softly. A strong wave of desire washed over her as she looked into his eyes, and before she really realised what she was doing, guided his hand down underneath her shirt. Harry looked down at where his hand was now, and then back up at her. She nodded again.

"Please." Her voice was so soft he wasn't sure at first if Hermione had spoken, but then she started to move his hand up, taking her top with it. Somehow, he managed to lift it over her head without making her sit up, and he dropped the shirt on his jumper. Looking back down at her, Harry slowly drew his eyes from her stomach up to her face, where he could still see apprehension in her eyes.

"You're gorgeous." He said, his low voice soothing to her. His fingers cupped the side of her face, his thumb stroking across her cheek. Without waiting to respond, he dipped his head and kissed her, delving his tongue into her mouth almost immediately. His hand was hot on her bare skin; he moved it slowly up and down her side. 

Hermione felt herself relax as Harry's fingers brushed against her. She took her hands and buried them in his hair, letting the dark strands slip through her fingers. 

'Why am I being so tentative?' she asked herself. 'I want this, I want him! I love Harry and he loves me too!' Stroking her tongue against his, Hermione kissed him back so fiercely she knew her lips would be bruised come morning, but she could care less. Pulling her mouth from his, it was her turn to taste his skin, suckling lightly; she imitated what he had done earlier.

Harry could tell she was loosening up, and he was glad for that. If it hadn't gone any further than kissing with all their clothes on, he'd have been fine with that, but this was more than he had hoped for tonight. His heart beat faster as her mouth continued to move over his bare chest, her tongue occasionally sneaking out and flicking against his skin.

"Hermione…" he choked out. "Do you know what you're doing to me?" She raised her head and looked at him. "Not sure what to do?" he grinned, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her.

"Well… I haven't had much experience." Hermione started to say but Harry kissed her firmly.

"No more talk." He said, hugging her. "I just want to sit and hold you for a little while."

"I won't argue with that." Hermione said. She moved so that she was sitting in his lap, with his arms wrapped around her middle. Leaning her head back against his shoulder, she let out a contented sigh. They sat together for some time in silence, fingers entwined, just enjoying each other. "Can we stay here all night?" Hermione asked, a bit wistfully.

Harry made a sound deep in his throat. "I wish we could. Part of the agreement I made with Dumbledore was that I'd have you back before morning."

"You had to make an agreement with Dumbledore?" Hermione twisted to look up at him.

"Well there wasn't anywhere on the grounds that would give us any sort of privacy. Besides, I like this place. Sometimes on Hogsmeade days I would sneak up here to be alone." Harry replied. "I've never taken anyone else here."

Hermione was touched by this remark; she smiled and kissed him quickly. He had shared his private place with her; she wanted to show him how much that meant to her. "Thank you." She said quietly. "I'm glad you trust me." Harry grinned down at her and pulled her more tightly against him. "Can we stay up here just a little while longer?" Feeling him nod, she relaxed once more in his embrace. Hermione closed her eyes and was nearly asleep when a thought sprang in her mind, a thought that made her blood run cold.

The bet.

Hermione stayed quiet, torn on whether or not to confess her secret. After a few minutes, she felt Harry start to get up.

"Almost midnight." He didn't sound enthused. "Suppose we should get on back."

"All right." Hermione agreed. As they both pulled their clothing back on, she began to feel horribly guilty. Harry had all but said outright that he hated girls who threw themselves at him, and here she had gone and made a bet that she could seduce him. He came up behind her and settled her cloak on her shoulders with one hand, his Firebolt in the other.

Harry looked down at her as she perched on the broom in front of him, she seemed upset about something but he chalked it up to having to leave. "We'll come back here." He said softly in her ear as he pulled up on the broom. "It'll be our spot from now on."

Hermione almost melted on the spot as he said that. She found his hand on the broomstick and squeezed it. 'I have to tell him. He obviously trusts me and I want to keep it that way. I'll tell him when we get back to the castle.' For now, Hermione only wanted to think about being with Harry, having his arm wrapped around her.

Harry landed the broom down by the front doors. Taking her hand in his, he helped her off, swinging his Firebolt over his shoulder. The castle was eerily silent, Hermione reasoned even Filch must be in bed by now, it was so late.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Harry asked as they approached the Slytherin Common Room.

"Of course." Hermione turned and looked up at him. He set his broomstick against the wall and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I had a good time tonight Harry."

"I did too." He replied. They stood there together for a long moment in silence, and then Harry leaned down and kissed her softly. "I guess I'd better get back to my dormitory."

"Should we meet outside the Great Hall before breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"I can meet you here." Harry said, and then grinned. "I'm sure Ron will want to meet Blaise." They both laughed and kissed again. "See you later."

"Bye." Hermione said softly. Harry pulled his hand from hers and began to walk away. _'Tell him!!!' her mind screamed. __'Tell him!'  "Harry?" she said before she could stop herself._

"Yeah?" he asked, turning back around.

"I… need to tell you something." Hermione twisted her hands together.

"What?" Harry asked curiously. She had that scared, nervous look about her again, one that made a lump appear in his throat.

"I um…" Hermione bit her lower lip. "I'm not sure how to say this without it sounding completely horrible…"

"Just tell me." Harry's voice was soft.

"Well…this was back in January, before we got to know one another. Blaise and I were talking one night…and we made a bet."

"A bet?" Harry asked. "What sort of bet?"

Hermione swallowed nervously. "A bet… that I could seduce you before the end of the term."

A/N: You can say it. Evil! Mwahahahaha!!!!

Please don't forget to R/R!! Next chapter up as soon as we can get it written!


	9. It's About Bloody Time!

Chapter 8

A/N: So here, the two ebil! Authors are back to make the masses happy, with the dum dum dum…. outcome of the dreaded bet!

I would do individual responses but it's 2 am and I am BEAT! So thank you to EVERYONE who took the time to review, it's very, very appreciated!

Harry stared at her, his mouth agape. "Wh...why?" he finally managed to say.

Hermione took a deep breath; she had expected Harry to grow angry. Trying to keep the quavering in her voice down, she began to explain. "I told you how long I've liked you, and in January, right after that time Blaise pushed me into you after breakfast, she… sort of tricked me into making the bet." Hermione paused for a second. "I know it's not an excuse." She said quickly when Harry opened his mouth to say something. "But I don't want to keep secrets from you either."

Harry was wordless as he took in what she said. "I…I don't really know what to say." He replied, still shocked.

"You don't have to say anything." Her head was bowed now as she stepped back away from him. "I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me. I'm just like all those other girls, aren't I." a few tears escaped her eyelids.

"No you're not." Harry's voice made her look up. "You are nothing like those girls." He gently touched her cheek, brushing away a tear. "You and me…we'll be all right. I just want to think about this."

Hermione stared up in his eyes. "We will?" she asked hopefully.

"I promise." He gave her a half smile while reaching down to squeeze her hand. Watching as she turned and went into her common room, his mind began to turn over what Hermione had told him.

He wasn't angry. In fact, he found himself to be a bit flattered.  "I should be mad." Harry said to himself. "But I'm not." He took a deep breath. "I actually wouldn't mind... sleeping with her either." Surprised by his own thoughts on that, he twisted the sleeve of his robe around, a smile stretching across his lips. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow!

Hermione pulled her white nightgown over her head and sighed. A part of her wished she had kept mum about the bet, but the logical part of her, the one that everyone saw, was glad she had done it.

"I was right in telling him about it." She told herself, as if fortifying her belief. Her hands shook slightly as she pulled her sheets down. Her traitorous mind began working against her, 'What if he decides to break up with you?' and then 'What if he says he hates you now?'

"Shut up!" Hermione said crossly to herself. "He said that we'll be all right." Her mind was actually silent for once. "He promised." She said softly as her eyes closed. Touching her lips with her index finger, she smiled sleepily. "He promised." Hermione fell asleep that night happy, while she dreamed about kissing Harry on their first date.

***        ***        ***        ***        ***        ***

"I'm really sorry Harry." Ron Weasley was saying as the two boys wove their way through the passage of students heading towards the Great Hall. 

"For what?" Harry asked as they neared the Slytherin Common Room.

"For asking out Hermione." Ron looked contrite. "I didn't know you liked her, but I should have guessed."

Harry waved his hand. "Don't worry about it."

"Well I feel bad." Ron continued as the two came to a stop by the entrance.

"Ron it doesn't matter." Harry said. "I told you, Hermione and I worked everything out last night." He grinned wickedly. "Besides, you and Blaise seemed to be having a good time in that closet yesterday."

Ron's face turned as red as his hair. "You saw us?" he asked, clearly embarrassed. 

Harry snorted back his laughter. "You obviously didn't see us." He bent over laughing. Ron sniggered too, and both boys were nearly on the floor laughing when the Slytherin door opened.

"I can't believe you didn't say anything!" Blaise was so embarrassed that her friend had walked in on her snogging Ron.

"It was so funny though Blaise." Hermione said. "And I've never seen you so embarrassed beFORE!!!" she tripped over a crack in the floor and went flying into something soft.

"Ow." Harry and Hermione both said at the same time.

"Herms are you all right?" Blaise rushed over from where she was about to go to Ron. 

"Yes." Hermione was now the embarrassed one. "Uh… morning…" she said to Harry, her face bright red.

"Morning." He held back a large grin. "All right there?"

"Fine." She muttered. Harry held out his hand, helping her to her feet. 

"From now on I won't believe you if you say Blaise pushes you into people." Harry joked softly. Hermione flushed an even deeper shade of red and Harry laughed.

"I didn't think I'd see you here." She said as the four began walking down the corridor.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Well… after I told you about the bet last night…" Hermione said tentatively. "I thought you'd be angry."

Harry motioned to Blaise and Ron. "Go on ahead; we'll meet you two in the Great Hall." He said. Blaise, who had been filled in on the situation right before they had left the common room,  looked back at them for a moment, acting as if she wanted to stay in support of her friend, but Hermione waved her on.  Harry took her hand and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"So you're not mad?" Hermione asked softly.

"I thought that I should be." Harry replied and Hermione looked away. "But then I realised that I wasn't mad, in fact, I felt flattered."

"Flattered?" she was confused.

"Yeah." Harry grinned down at her. "And think about it, now, we're even. We've both done something dumb, haven't we?" 

"What have you done that's dumb?" Hermione asked, relieved and somewhat giddy that Harry wasn't angry at her.

"Well I said you looked trampy when in fact you didn't." Harry replied. "Although, maybe I should avoid you for a week to make it really even." His eyes twinkled at her.

"No I don't think that will be necessary." Hermione said. 

"Besides," Harry continued. "In a sense, you already have sort of seduced me." He leaned down and rested his forehead on hers.

"I have not seduced you." Hermione replied. 

"You made me fall in love with you." Harry said. "That's close enough."

They grinned at each other for a second or two, and then she completely lost it and threw herself in his embrace. "Harry…" she nearly started crying again but managed to hold her tears. "Harry I love you."

His arms wound tightly around her waist, holding her to him as close as possible. Harry closed his eyes as he took in her scent; her touch; the way she held him. "I love you too, Hermione." He answered. His fingers tangled in her still straightened hair, and the next thing Harry knew her lips were pressed against his. He kissed her back, eagerly exploring her mouth. Hermione brought her hands up and cupped his face between her hands, keeping him from pulling away, not that he wanted to.

"Come on," Harry said some time later after they had caught their breath and straightened their clothing. "If we sneak down to the kitchens we can have breakfast together." He held out his arm. "Just you and me?"

Hermione grinned widely. "Why I'd love to!" she said happily, holding on to him as they headed down towards the kitchens for a private breakfast, just the two of them.

***        ***        ***        ***        ***        ***

Over few months that followed, Harry and Hermione's relationship grew steadily. Before they knew it, their time at Hogwarts had drawn to a close and it was the last night in the castle for the 7th years. Dumbledore, at dinner, had announced that all graduating students were to come back into the Great Hall that evening for a ceremony. Blaise sat idly in her seat, watching as her fellow students filed into the room and sat down. The tables had all been cleared off, and rows of chairs covered the floor. She bit back a grin as she saw Hermione come in, her hand clasped tightly in Harry's. They were laughing about something, Blaise wasn't sure what. She stood up and waved them over.

"Hey guys. I saved you seats." she said.

"Thanks Blaise." Hermione grinned. They sat down, Harry immediately wrapping his arm about her shoulders. Hermione leaned in more so she was resting up against him; Harry kissed the side of her head then bent and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and turned to face him, and were immediately lost in their own little world.

Blaise, still bored while she waited for Ron, watched them for a few moments. "You two are like bloody newlyweds." she remarked.

Both Harry and Hermione turned to her. "Shut up Blaise." they said in unison.

Her jaw fell open for a moment. "You're even talking at the same time now?" she rolled her eyes playfully. "Why don't the two of you get a room and shag already."

Both Harry and Hermione blushed. She rolled her eyes shaking her head, "Honestly Blaise!"  She still couldn't help the redness of her cheeks as she thought about how sweet Harry had been, so patient and not pressing her to do more than she was ready for.  It was those times that made her love him even more.

Blaise was about to let another smart ass comment fly, when she heard Ron's voice. "Ginny this is for 7th years ONLY!"

"I can come with Draco if I want to!" Ginny said.

"She sure did last night." Draco smirked. Ron looked sick at this comment.

"You're sick, Malfoy." he said. He caught sight of his girlfriend sitting by Harry and Hermione and scurried over. "Blaise!" he said happily.

Blaise turned and regarded him. "Ronald." she said, keeping her voice cool. It was certainly no secret that Ron and Blaise had one of the most tumultuous relationships ever at Hogwarts. She had confided in Hermione that she purposefully would bait Ron to make him mad, so that making up with him later would be more passionate.

Ron sat down next to her. "Come on, baby, you know you're not still mad at me." he took her hands and pulled her over so that she was almost sitting on his lap.

"Maybe I am." Blaise pouted and Ron gulped. "I can't believe you said the Magpies were worse than the Cannons, I mean, they're just my favourite team and you insulted them."

"Oh well maybe I changed my mind. Your favourite team is mine." Ron said smoothly.

"Nice save." Blaise couldn't help but laugh as she looked at his wide pleading eyes. She allowed him to pull her over, so that she was now straddling him right there in the Great Hall.

"Oh now look who should get a room." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Shut up Hermione." Blaise and Ron said at the same time. Harry and Hermione started laughing as Blaise stuck her tongue out at them and then turned and jammed it in Ron's mouth.

"I have never seen a more disgusting sight in my life." Ginny said, wrinkling her pert little nose.

"Oh yeah why don't you go look in the mirror." Hermione replied quietly, her tone laughing. Harry snorted and aimed a playful smirk at Draco. He knew exactly what was going on between Draco and Ginny, nothing more than the physical existed between the two of them. He was glad that his relationship with Hermione was everything he'd ever wanted. With that in mind, he pulled her closer against him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Just as Harry was about to kiss her the doors opened roughly and banged against the wall and a shriek rose in the back of the great hall and everyone turned.

Neville, who was completely in the buff was running around screaming like a wild man.  Boy a lot had changed in his he was no longer the tubby boy in fact he had large rippling muscles, and boy was he well endowed. 

"Oh my Gods is that Neville? Dear Hades he looks hot!!!!" A brunette in the corner shouted. Several other female voices could be heard catcalling as Neville proudly ran naked as could be through the Great Hall.

Harry fell back against his seat laughing, shy, quiet Neville certainly seemed to want to leave Hogwarts with a bang. Hermione couldn't blame Neville for wanting to do that, he had a lot to show off.  He deserved to feel proud. Her mind began to wander, wondering what Harry would look like, running through the Great Hall like that. Heat crawled up her body as she imagined just that.

Her face grew a bit more serious as she thought back on hers and Harry's relationship, how she wanted to make love to him, but hadn't yet. She imagined what he would feel like, what his hands would feel like as they touched her, caressed her.  She could feel her face growing hotter with the mere thought of him touching her in the most delicate and erotic places on her person. 

Hermione lightly ran her fingernails across her neck as she thought about this. _'Maybe I do want _to.' she mused. _'I really don't want to wait anymore for him.'_

Her attention was brought back to present as Dumbledore clapped his hands. Neville, grinning proudly, grabbed a robe from Dean Thomas, who was chortling heartily. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement as he gazed down at the boy.

Harry bit back his own laughter and looked over at Draco, who was also still sniggering. Ginny was looking over at Neville with a gleam in her eye, like he was a piece of meat for her to devour. Draco saw this and wrapped his arm around her.

 "Longbottom has nothing on me." he said loud enough for their whole row to hear, and girls sitting in front of him swivelled around to look at Draco with the same look in their eyes. It was Ginny's turn to glare and look jealous.

"Today is truly a celebration, as of this night you are full fledged witches and wizards." Dumbledore began, his voice filling the room. "As we call your names, please proceed to the front of the Hall where you will receive your official parchments declaring your independence in the Wizarding World."

"Blaise!" Hermione kicked her friend in the shin. Blaise pulled her mouth from Ron's.

"OWW!" Blaise nearly howled. "What did you do that for?" she asked. Hermione motioned with her head towards the front where Dumbledore was calling names.

The ceremony passed by, somewhat boring and uneventful, especially after Neville's show. Dumbledore read down the names on his long list. "Hermione Granger!" he called out.

When Hermione heard name being called she couldn't help the bounce in her step as she proceeded to Dumbledore.  She also couldn't help the smug look upon her face as well.   She had made it, she had cause to feel proud of her accomplishments.

Dumbledore looked upon her kindly as she stepped up to the front. "Miss Hermione Granger has been at the top of her classes all seven of her years here."

Hermione had to keep from jumping up and down with her excitement as she accepted her parchment, from the sea of people came the sound of clapping hands. She turned to look, and there was Harry, standing up and applauding with the largest grin on his face. Blaise caught on and stood up as well, kicking Ron who followed suit.

Harry was so proud of his girlfriend. He knew how hard she worked on her school assignments and it was being paid off right now. People were following his example and clapping as well, and soon enough, it seemed like the whole Great Hall was giving Hermione a standing ovation.

Flushing rosily, Hermione accepted her parchment, and after shaking Dumbledore's hand, marched back to her seat. Harry was still grinning at her as everyone sat back down.

"Congratulations, love." he said softly as Dumbledore resumed calling off names. 

"Thanks for that, Harry." she replied. Leaning in, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "We have to talk after the ceremony, okay?"

"Sure." He said, moving his hand down to hers and giving it a quick squeeze.

Harry also received quite an ovation when he went up to get his parchment, due to his fame of course, but Neville was by far the loudest recipient, however, with catcalls and wolf whistles following him the entire way.

Once the ceremony passed, there was no formal party, but a swarm of girls pulled Hermione away from Harry. She looked apologetically at him, but smiled and talked politely. "Hermione, when did you and Harry get together?" One Hufflepuff asked, while a pretty Ravenclaw gushed, "What's he like in bed?" a collective silence went around the group as a wide eyed Hermione tried to answer.

"I...uh... I'm afraid that's a private affair." she forced a smile onto her face.

"Ladies, will you excuse me." Harry broke in then and grinned charmingly at all them. He grabbed Hermione around the waist and whisked her away from the firing squad.

"What was all that about?" Harry asked as he laced his fingers with hers.

Hermione grinned mischievously, eyes sparkling. "They wanted to know how you were in bed."

"What?" Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her, his jaw hanging slightly open. "What…what did you say?" he asked curiously.

Hermione shrugged, adapting an innocent air. "I just told them the truth." She fought to keep a smile from her face. "That you ravage my body nightly and that I'm pregnant."

"What?" Harry seemed to be dumbstruck. His jaw dropped even lower and Hermione bent over laughing.

"Harry I'm just kidding!" she wiped at her eyes. "I had you going there!" 

"Ha ha Hermione." Harry said sarcastically, but he was grinning. He pulled her into his arms with a growl as she giggled. "You think you're so funny don't you."

"Yes I do." Hermione replied, turning around in his embrace. Winding her arms around his neck, she hugged him tightly against her. "But…I think I'd like to find out for real."

"What?" Harry asked for the third time in about two minutes. He pulled away and looked at her in shock. "Hermione… I… I don't want you to feel pressured…"

"I don't." she replied, looking up into his eyes. "I want to Harry. I love you and I want to be with you. In every way possible."

"Well... if you're sure..." Harry said. "When uh... when were you planning on this?" he asked, a lump rising in his throat. So far in their… explorations… of each other, Harry had been the knowledgeable one. But he'd not yet gone all the way, and as much as he wanted to with Hermione, he was nervous.

"Well..." Hermione said, suddenly feeling a bit shy, "Blaise said that I can use her room...if you and I wanted privacy." she looked hesitantly up at Harry.

Harry looked down at her. "So... tonight then?" he asked, trying to get rid of the dry feeling in his mouth. She smiled and he nodded, gulping. "All right then." Drawing Hermione back to him, he hugged her fiercely. Joining hands, they went back to find their friends.

***        ***        ***        ***        ***

Hermione could feel her palm grow sweaty in Harry's hand as she led him up to Blaise's room. Nervousness was coming over her in bounds every step she took. She wasn't regretting her decision, but she did hope that she would be good for Harry.

Harry sucked in a breath, he didn't know what to think about this, he loved Hermione with all his heart; she was the second half of him.  But what if he just couldn't please her, he had never done anything like this before he just hoped she wasn't too disappointed.  

Opening the door, she let go of his hand and walked into the middle of the room, not wanting him to feel her trembling. Blaise's room was dark, so she went over and lit the candles on the bedside table.

He lifted a shaky hand up into his hair, he had never felt more nervous in his entire life.  Facing Voldemort was nothing compared to this.  He smiled at her, hopefully not as shaky as he felt.

"I uh...I know Blaise has something for... protection." Hermione said, opening a few drawers. "It's around here somewhere...aha!" she pulled out a funny looking root. "We each need to have a piece of this."

"And just what is that?" Harry pointed to it.

Hermione smiled. "It's called Orgus Root. It keeps us from having any... consequences of our actions tonight nine months down the line." she said.

Harry nodded nervous but not as nervous as he had been, he seemed to have gotten a hold on his emotions. "All right, lets have it then."

Hermione pulled out a tiny pocket knife from the bag and sliced off a bit of the root for each of them. "It's a little bitter." she said, handing him his piece. She popped it into her mouth, chewing quickly, and then making a face. "Blech."

Harry took some and made a face which looked like a he had just gotten hit in the stomach with a bludger. "Ugh this stuff is awful, just awful."  He looked her in the eyes, "I think I need something sweet to rid me of this horrid taste."

Hermione's eyes widened as she swallowed the rest of the root. "Like what?" she asked.

Harry smirked, "Like this." He quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up against him.  "I wager your taste is the sweetest I could hope for."

Hermione felt some, if not most of her nervousness ebb away as Harry bent his head down and kissed her gently on the mouth. Her hands went up and around his neck, her fingers playing in the hair on his nape. She let out a soft sigh into his mouth as he kissed her harder.

Harry's arms tightened around her as he gently touched the tip of his tongue against her lips, wanting more. She opened her mouth to him, letting his senses and touch overwhelm her. Harry's hands moved from her waist to her robe, unclasping it and letting it fall on the floor. Hermione did the same for him, kicking the black cloth back towards the dresser. Harry wrapped his arms back around her, and started to slowly move them towards the large bed against the wall. He picked her up as they came to the edge, not breaking away from her mouth. 

Depositing her on the soft cushiony mattress, he laid himself down next to her. Threading his fingers through her long locks with one hand, he wrapped his other around her waist, keeping her body tightly against his. He rolled over her a little, moving his body on top of hers.

"Hermione…" he said softly, pulling his mouth from hers for a much needed breath. "I uh… I've never done this before."

"You haven't?" she asked in surprise. Sex was something that had come up a few times, but neither one had discussed any past experiences or the like. She had just assumed that Harry had done it before.

"No." Harry moved back and stared up at the canopy over Blaise's bed. "I've been waiting for the right person." He turned slightly and gave her that smile she loved.

Hermione nearly melted when he said that. "So I'm the right person then?" she asked.

"I should hope so." Harry said, laughing. "Otherwise I don't know what I'm doing here."

Hermione felt stupid for a second then began to laugh as well. "Sorry." She said between giggles. 

"It's all right." Harry grinned. The apprehension between them vanished as they stared at one another. He propped himself up on his arm and looked down at her, tracing his fingers gently over her cheek. Hermione pulled him down by grabbing the front of his jumper, and their lips met in another fiery kiss. She buried her fingers in his dark strands, letting them slip through as she stroked his scalp with her nails. Harry moaned into her mouth, pressing his lips harder against hers. Hermione took one hand out of his hair and gently pulled his glasses off. 

She broke away from him for a moment to sit up and turn to put them on the bedside table. She turned back and gazed at his eyes, when they weren't hiding behind the glasses they were absolutely glowing.

Harry gazed at her, a slight smile playing across his lips. He could see her almost perfectly, so close to him. His poor eyesight created an aura around her, which made her seemingly glow. Bringing his hand up, he pushed her hair over her shoulder and pressed his lips to her neck, making a trail up the side. She tilted her head back, and Harry kissed her throat, loving the feel of her soft skin on his lips. Hermione let out a throaty moan as he suckled lightly, moving slowly back down the other side of her neck.

Harry moved his hands down to the hem of her jumper, wanting to get the clothing out of his way. Regretfully breaking his mouth away from her body, he pulled back and Hermione sat up as well as he drew the jumper over her head. Her hair fell and bounced over her shoulders as he tossed it across the room. Harry's breath came quicker as he looked at how her white shirt fit perfectly on her, as he reached forward and then began to slowly unbutton it, as if prolonging what was going to happen between them. Working his way down, he gently drew the shirt over her shoulders, then tossing it in the direction of her jumper. 

He let his eyes wander over Hermione's figure as she took her turn to reach out and deprive him of his jumper and shirt as well. Dropping Harry's clothes off the side of the bed, she brought her hands back to him and ran her nails lightly up and down his torso, enjoying how his muscles retracted tightly at her mere touch.

"You're having fun with this aren't you?" Harry said, his breath becoming shallower.

"Yes I am." Hermione said, boldly leaning forward and placing her lips on his neck. Moving up, she could feel Harry's arms go tightly around her waist, pushing her back down against the pillows. His mouth sought out hers; he was kissing her with an urgency that surprised both of them. He moved his hands up over her shoulders, hooking his thumbs under the straps of her bra.

Hermione was nervous again as he slowly pulled the straps down her arms. She had not yet been completely topless with Harry, and he could sense her hesitation.

"We don't have to do this." Harry said softly, stopping his hands. "I'll understand if it's too much at one time."

***        ***        ***        ***        ***        ***

This part was taken out for ff.net's NC 17 rule, if you would like to read that either go to www.portkey.org or Heaven/Ryoko's fanfic groups!

Hermione opened her eyes and looked straight up into his. "No Harry." She said after a moment. "I want to. I just…" she paused again. "I just want…"

"You are good enough, Hermione." Harry said, giving her a look. "You know that. There's no one else for me."

A relieved smile broke across her lips. Without another word, she curved her hand around the back of his neck and brought his mouth back to hers. Hermione took his hands and moved them back to the straps that still hung halfway down her arms. Carefully, gently, he moved his fingers to the front of her bra, where the clasp was. 

Insert imagination here

They lay together for a long while, Harry caressing her bare arm as they kissed lazily.

"I love you." Harry muttered sleepily. He reached down and pulled the covers up and over them, Hermione moving over and nestling herself perfectly in his arms.

"Love you too." She replied, tilting her face back to kiss him once more. 

Falling asleep that night had never been sweeter.

***        ***        ***        ***        ***        ***

"So?" Blaise asked, tapping the table with her finger.

"So what?" Hermione asked, playing dumb.

Blaise gave her a look. "Don't so what me, Hermione Granger! You slept with Harry and I want to know how it was!"

"Why?" Hermione teased. "Didn't the state of your bed tell you anything?"

Blaise sat back, her mouth agape. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"What?" Hermione grinned at her. "I'm not the same woman I was yesterday."

"Obviously." Blaise sat back and gave her an appraising glance. "All right, keep your secrets." She began to eat her breakfast, not looking up.

Hermione smiled slyly and leaned over. "I'll just say that it was wonderful, he couldn't have been more considerate of my feelings, and that I've never had a better time in my life."

Blaise let out a squeal that was most likely heard in China. "Hermione!" she nearly screamed. "I'm so happy for you!!!"

"Honestly!" Hermione's face turned bright red. "I don't think the whole sodding school knows yet Blaise." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Blaise lowered her voice. "I'm really happy for you." She said again, squeezing her best friend's arm.

"Thanks." Hermione replied. "So I meant to ask you earlier, where did you sleep last night?"

It was Blaise's turn to blush. Sneaking a glance at Ron, she smiled. "The Astronomy Tower."

Hermione stared at her disbelievingly. "Wasn't that…uncomfortable?"

"Not really." Blaise studied her nails. "Ron makes a nice sleeping bag."

"Forget I said anything." Hermione sniggered. They were just finishing up their breakfast when Harry dropped down on the bench next to her.

"Morning, love." He said, grinning widely at her.

"Morning." She echoed, turning and gazing into his eyes. As if magnetically drawn together, they began snogging right there in the Great Hall.

"Honestly." Blaise rolled her eyes and looked at Ron, who had just sat down next to her. "You'd think they hadn't woken up together this morning."

Ron snorted. He was about to say something when Dumbledore stood up and announced that everyone should proceed to Hogsmeade station to the train.

Reluctantly, Harry and Hermione broke apart; she reached down and grabbed a heavy bag. Ron choked back a laugh.

"Hermione, why didn't you put all your books in your trunk?" he sniggered and Blaise elbowed him.

"Because, _Ronald_, I wanted to do a bit of light reading on our way back to London." Hermione replied pertly.

Harry bit his lower lip, trying to hide his own smile. "Here, I've got that for you." He said, taking the bag from her shoulder.

"Light reading? Looks like you have the whole bloody library in there." Ron quipped.

Blaise glared at him. "Are you making fun of my friend Ron?' she asked and flounced off.

Ron immediately stopped chortling and followed Blaise with the air of a faithful puppy. "No Blaise! I was just teasing her I swear…" his voice was lost in the wake of Harry and Hermione's laughter.

"She certainly has him whipped doesn't she?" Harry said as they exited the castle.

"It's like mind control." Hermione wiped her eyes. "Oh, that was funny." She started giggling all over again.

They were still laughing ten minutes later as they searched compartments for their two friends. "I hope we don't walk in on them snogging." Hermione said as they went past another few.

"We'll have to show them a thing or two, won't we?" Harry said softly in her ear. He could feel her smile. "Aha!" he crowed, flinging open a door. "We were wrong." He turned and told his girlfriend.

"What?" she asked, poking her head in. "Oh, hey you two. We've been looking all over the train for you guys." Hermione closed the door behind her and looked at Blaise and Ron, who were sitting in silence.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for making fun of your reading habits." Ron said in a subdued voice.

"It's all right Ron." She stared at him strangely as she sat down next to Harry.

"I'd like to borrow one of your books sometime." Ron continued, shooting a glance at Blaise.

"Uh…" Hermione looked at Harry, who was equally confused. Ron, reading? "Sure…."

"That's good Ron!" Blaise suddenly came alive. She pushed him down on the bench, ignoring the fact that there were now two other people in the room.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, rolling their eyes. Harry got up and moved over to the window, taking a last look at Hogwarts. A sudden, strange, heavy feeling settled over him as the train began to move away from the station.

"What's wrong?" Hermione slid over next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why the sudden long face?"

"I feel like I'm leaving home." Harry said. "I can't believe we're not coming back here next year, you know?"

Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder, moving her hand to rub small circles on his back. "I know, but think about it, now we can do magic anywhere, Harry. Even though we're not coming back to Hogwarts anymore, there's still a place for us all."

"It just sort of scares me, that I don't really have a place to go yet." Harry said, staring out the window. "I'm staying with Draco a few weeks until I find my own flat." He turned and smiled slightly at her. "I'm sure I'll feel better once I have a place of my own."

"Sure you will." Hermione said comfortingly.

His smile turned a bit wicked. "What will be fun now is going back to my aunt and uncle's house and getting the rest of my things. I figure I can give them a good scare or two now that I can do magic all the time." They both burst out laughing as the train turned on the tracks and the castle slid out of sight.

A/N: WHEW! Thought that chapter would never be finished! Please R/R and stay tuned for the upcoming last *sob* chapter of AoS!


	10. A Year Later

Chapter 9

Heaven: Well thanks again for another wonderful round of reviews on the last chapter! Although I'm afraid I must pull my sarcastic face to one—

Michelle's Review: I think that you need to check out who the characters exactly are. First off, Blasie is a Slytherin boy not a girl. Hermione is NOT room mates with Pansy Parkinson shes also in Slytherin. Hannah Abbot is a Hufflepuff. Check before write.

Michelle, honey, I think you need to Check before Read. If you had taken time to notice the rather important AUTHOR'S NOTE, then you'd have realised that this is an AU fic, which means that we use the characters in a DIFFERENT way. With that in mind, Hannah and Pansy are Hermione's roommates, Blaise, which is a unisex name ANYWAYS, is a girl, and therefore, you should take your own advice!

*puts nice face back on*

Anyways! :)  I hate to sound so mean, especially when I'm sure the reviewer isn't even going to read this, but it annoys me when people don't' read the authors notes and then complain that something is wrong in the story. The notes wouldn't be there unless they were important, and are worth reading in most cases!

I'll say it lots! **AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! AU! **

This is the last chapter of AoS *cries* we both really wish that it didn't have to come to an end but all things do at one point or another. However, there are a few deleted scenes from the fic that we both want to write that don't exactly fit in, so we're going to have those as well, hopefully soon!

So stay tuned, we promise they're really funny and you will all enjoy them much!

On with the show!!!

A Year or so Later….

"Set the bags where?" Harry called over his shoulder, carefully balancing three full paper sacks in his arms.

"On the counter!" Hermione replied, kicking the front door shut behind her. Harry gratefully dropped the bags near the sink and grinned as his girlfriend carried her own armload through the doorway. She dumped them down next to his and gave him a smile. "That's the last time I go Muggle grocery shopping!"

"I agree, that store was packed." Harry agreed, slipping his arms around her slim waist. "You would think Muggles have better things to do on a Saturday."

"Mmmhmm…." Hermione closed her eyes and leaned up against Harry's frame. She thought for a moment about the past year and a half.

About a month after leaving Hogwarts, Hermione had received an invitation to join a huge archaeological research company, which she immediately accepted. A few weeks after that, she found herself on the digs she had dreamed of since childhood.

Blaise had used her popularity and style to become one of the wizarding world's hottest fashion designers. She owned her own shop in Diagon Alley, with chains in Paris, New York, Chicago, Venice, Sydney and of course, Hogsmeade. Somehow, Hermione wasn't sure, she had convinced Ron to become one of her models for men's fashions, and he was also a huge hit.

The two girls shared a flat in Diagon Alley, close to both of their workplaces. It was roomy, with four bedrooms, four and a half baths, a large library (where Hermione housed her large set of Wizarding Encyclopaedias) a formal dining room, spacious kitchen, comfortable living room and a glassed in veranda in back.

Harry had joined the Magpie reserve team upon leaving Hogwarts. They had actually offered him a regular team position, but he had declined, wanting to have time to pursue another dream of his, becoming an artist. Not wanting his work bought due to his name, Harry had assumed the identity of James Evans, and his drawings and paintings were sold in a few small galleries, never making quite the profit it would should he have put them under his Potter name, but it didn't bother him.  Almost everything he sketched was of Hermione, although most of those drawings never made it out of his sketchpad due to their nature. Harry owned his own place not too far away from Hermione, and they saw each other nearly every day.

Draco had the most surprising profession out of all of them; he worked with Ron's brother as a dragon tamer. The first six months of his job he spent training in Romania, but now worked closer to his flat in London. He and Ginny had parted ways not long after Hogwarts, and a little while after getting back from Romania he met his current girlfriend, a girl named Daniela who ran a flower shoppe next door to Blaise's. The three girls often met for lunch and had become extremely good friends.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked, running his fingers through her hair. 

"Oh nothing." Hermione looked up at him. "Just that I think we should add some more of our special sketches to that book of yours." 

Harry snorted with laughter. "I wish you'd let me sell those…. I'd change your face. Your body is just too gorgeous for words."

Hermione blushed red. "No, Harry… you're the only one I want to see my body." He grinned and bent down, pressing his lips against hers softly.

"You two are so lovey dovey, it makes me ill!" Blaise announced. She had been sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of tea for the past half hour, and it amused her to no end that Harry and Hermione had been standing there well over a few minutes and had yet to notice her. "Herms, doesn't it make you sick?" she teased.

"Honestly Blaise… I'm treated to more of you and Ron snogging than you ever see of Harry and me." Hermione replied. "And also—" suddenly she stopped talking, her face turning a light shade of green. "Oh not again." Hermione pulled away from Harry and ran from the room, covering her mouth with her hand.

Harry looked at Blaise with a worried expression and the two hurried out of the room after her. Hermione was bent over the toilet, heaving everything she'd had to eat earlier that day. Harry rushed over and rubbed his hand in circles on her back. Blaise wet one of the towels sitting on the counter top and filled a glass with water.

Hermione sat back, a fine sheen of sweat covering her brow. Silently, she took the towel and wiped her face off, then got up shakily and rinsed her mouth.

"Thanks you guys." She managed hoarsely after a few moments. Harry was still supporting her, his arm around her waist. 

"Hermione how many times have you been sick this week?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. A couple times a day." Hermione waved her hand. "It's just the flu; it's been going around lately. I'll be all right."

"Perhaps you should go see a mediwizard." Blaise said.

Hermione shook her head. "No, guys, honestly. Give me a few days and I'll be all right."

However, when a few days later rolled around and Hermione still found herself sick a good deal of the day, she allowed Blaise to drag her into St. Mungos.

Hermione filled out the necessary form then sat down to wait the normal hour and a half before a mediwizard would come for her. 

"I still don't think this is necessary." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and pouted like a young child. 

"Hermione, you'd be on your deathbed before you would agree to see a mediwizard, so just sit back and be quiet." Blaise said. She reached for a magazine sitting on the table in front of them and started idly flipping through it. "Ooooh look how good Ron looks!" she squealed as she came upon a picture of her boyfriend dressed up in one of her fashions. Ron was leaning against the side of the photo, with a dress robe slung over one shoulder, winking roguishly.

Hermione smiled at Blaise's obvious delight. She was happy for her friend, that she had found someone she cared about as much as Hermione herself loved Harry. A slight wave of nausea passed over her, and she closed her eyes, resting her head on the back of the chair, hoping it would go on by without the usual act that came along with it.

It did, and she was grateful for it. Hermione kept her eyes closed, and dozed off eventually. Awaking to Blaise shaking her gently, the two girls went in to a smaller room, and waited some more.

"Pregnant!" The mediwizard, a Dr. Nicole Frederick announced. Hermione was sure her jaw drop mirrored the one on Blaise's face.

"What?" she asked weakly.

"You're two months pregnant. Congratulations!" the woman smiled at her.

"Oh… Merlin…" Hermione uttered, pressing a hand to her abdomen. Pregnant!

"Hermione!" Blaise hugged her. "I can't believe it, you and Harry are going to have a baby! I'm going to be an aunt!"

"I'm having a baby." Hermione repeated quietly. A sudden joy flowed through her. "OH MY GOD I'M HAVING A BABY!" she screamed, and the mediwizard and Blaise both started laughing.

Dr. Frederick gave her some directions and some spells to use for the nausea, along with instructions to come back monthly for check ups. Hermione left feeling extremely happy and excited, and looking forward to meeting up with Harry to share the news with him.

"Do you think he'll be excited about it?" Blaise asked as they arrived back at their flat.

"I should think so." Hermione replied, sinking into a chair. "I mean, he's always said he wants children, I just don't think he was expecting it so soon."

"Which of you forgot to take Orgus Root?" Blaise asked slyly.

Hermione blushed. "Probably me." She answered. "I've been so busy on the latest dig that I've forgotten to do lots of things."

Blaise feigned shock. "You, Hermione Granger, the one who plans her weeks a year ahead of schedule, forgot to take birth precautions?"

"Shut up." Hermione tried to glare but couldn't, she was in too good a mood. 

"How are you going to tell him?" Blaise asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Hermione confessed. "Any ideas?"

"Make him a nice dinner." Blaise said immediately, "With all his favourite foods."

"Hmmm…" Hermione mused. "I think you're on to something…"

Two hours later she surveyed Harry's kitchen with a look of satisfaction. She had set the table first off, each plate sitting nicely, two candles in the middle waiting to be lit. Hermione set each dish aside with a warming spell. She had fixed special foods that night; hopefully it would get the message to Harry. 

"Time for a quick shower." She said to herself. Harry would be home in about a half hour and Hermione wanted everything to be ready. Slipping into a pair of jeans, she pulled a (baby) tee shirt over her head, and quickly pulled her hair back into a low ponytail.

Hermione went into the front foyer and perched herself on the table, waiting for Harry to come through the door. She didn't have to wait long, about five minutes later a familiar pop was heard and Harry came through the front door.

"I didn't know you were coming over!" he said, grinning at his girlfriend.

"I wanted to surprise you." Hermione slid off the table. She was about to wrap her arms around him when she got a glance at his robes. "How on earth do you manage to get so many grass stains in one practice?"

"Luck?" Harry asked impishly, scratching the back of his head. "I think that's about right." Hermione laughed and kissed him. 

"Go get yourself cleaned up. I made dinner for you." She said.

"You did?" he playfully grimaced and then laughed as she smacked his shoulder. "All right all right I was just teasing. I'm sure it's delicious."

"That's what I want to hear." Hermione said and after another quick hard kiss, Harry disappeared into his bathroom.

"What did you make?" Harry asked awhile later as he entered the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.

"You'll see in a minute." She turned around and grinned at him. His hair was still slightly damp, falling into his eyes, and he wore a soft blue jumper that she liked to borrow from time to time. Harry leaned down and kissed her again, slowly and gently. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body up against his, wondering if he would feel anything different yet. She doubted it, she knew she wasn't showing or anything, but as close as their bodies had been since they had gotten together, Harry might see something.

"So what's for dinner?" Harry asked some time later when they finally broke apart. 

"Sit down and see." Hermione replied. He moved and sat down at the table as she turned and levitated the dishes over. "First," she said as she lit the candles, "We have _baby peas, mixed with __baby corn and __baby carrots. Then, we have _baby_ back ribs for the main meal."_

"Sounds great!" Harry said, digging in as Hermione set the full plate in front of him. She looked at him a second, then began to eat her own meal. 

"Did you notice anything… special… about the food?" Hermione asked a few minutes later. 

Harry looked up at her, swallowing. "Um…" he looked back down at his plate for a few seconds. "Finger foods?"

Hermione fought a smile. Men could be so daft sometimes. "Think harder Harry, just a little."

Harry looked back down at his half eaten meal again. "Baby peas, baby corn, baby…" Suddenly he looked up, shock written across his face. "Baby?"

Hermione could no longer keep back the large grin. "Yes Harry! We're going to have a baby!"

Harry stared at her in disbelief. "You're… we…. baby?"

Hermione started to laugh. "Yes! It's why I've been so sick these past few weeks."

A smile spread across his face. He was going to be a father. A father! "This is just fantastic!" he cried, pushing his chair back and rushing over to her. 

A few tears escaped her eyes as Harry enveloped her in a large hug. "Blaise asked how you would react and I said you would be happy to hear about this."

"I'm more than happy!" Harry said. "God, Hermione… this is the best thing you could have ever told me!"

"I'm glad you're as excited as I am." Hermione pulled away, wiping at her eyes.

"How far along are you?" Harry asked, brushing away a few escaped locks of hair from her ponytail.

"Two months." She answered, smiling as Harry moved his hand along her stomach.

"Baby tee shirt." He grinned and Hermione laughed. 

"I don't think you'll feel anything in there yet." She said. "Give it another three months." Harry straightened back up as Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "Then I'll be mood swinging with tons of awful cravings you'll have to fill."

"I've got a craving right now and it isn't for food." Harry said, running his eyes over her lustfully. He scooped her up and the meal was forgotten as Harry's bedroom door slammed behind them.

***        ***        ***        ***        ***

Harry pulled at the bottom of his burgundy jumper as he went through the front door of Draco's flat. He was meeting up with his best friend and Daniela and then they were all heading over to meet Hermione, Blaise and Ron for dinner. He grinned to himself, thinking of his friends' reactions when he and Hermione shared their news. 

"Draco?" he called, going through the hallway. "Hello?" Harry went into the living room and stopped short.

"And what happens if I put my hand up there?" Draco asked, sliding his fingers up and across his girlfriend's abdomen.

"Oh Merlin!" Daniela arched her back, her eyes closing as Draco leaned over and kissed her thoroughly.

"Ahem." Harry cleared his throat loudly and Draco and Daniela sprang apart.

"Harry." Draco gave his friend a devilish grin. "When did you get here?"

"A half hour ago." Harry replied, smirking.

"Voyeur." Daniela grinned. It amused Harry to no end to see that neither one of them was embarrassed about being caught in the middle of a snog fest.

"Are we meeting them at the restaurant?" Draco asked, tucking his white shirt into his black trousers.

"Yeah." Harry replied. The three of them went outside and apparated to Diagon Alley. 

The restaurant was crowded that night, not surprising for a Friday evening. Harry looked around for a moment before he spotted Hermione's long brown locks next to Ron's fiery ones. 

"Hello gorgeous." Hermione jumped as a pair of arms wound around her waist.

"Harry!" she scolded, but he had that mischievous twinkle in his eyes that made her forget everything else. 

"How are you feeling today?" he asked quietly after he'd kissed her hello.

"Okay." Hermione replied. "Sick this morning, but all right this afternoon."

"Good." Harry kissed her again, letting his lips stay on hers awhile longer.

"OI you two!" Blaise shouted. "We've got a table ready if you guys can pull yourselves apart for a minute!"

Harry and Hermione pulled apart and she gave Blaise a look as Harry wrapped his arm back around her waist. They were seated at a round table near the back of the restaurant, Hermione, Harry, Draco and Daniela took the booth while Blaise and Ron opted for chairs.

"What does everyone want to drink?" Ron asked. "First round is on me." The men all agreed on Ogden's Firewhisky while Blaise asked for white wine, Daniela asked for red.

"Pumpkin juice, please." Hermione requested. Blaise grinned knowingly at her.

"No wine?" Ron asked in surprise.

"No, not tonight." Hermione answered. Ron shrugged and disappeared towards the bar.  He was back moments later with drinks, setting them before everyone with a flourish.

"So what's the reason for the juice, Hermione?" Ron asked as she sipped her drink.

"Can't a girl just skip alcohol for an evening?" Hermione joked.

"No." they all replied. Harry laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"We'd better just tell them, love." He said. 

"Tell us what?" Draco asked.

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other. "We're going to have a baby." Harry said.

The table was silent for a moment as the shock registered on everyone's (except Blaise) faces. Then what happened could only be explained as an explosion.

"Pregnant?" Daniela shrieked. 

"You're going to be a father?" Ron's jaw dropped. Blaise laughed at her boyfriend.

"That poor kid." Draco joked. He reached across the table and patted Harry's shoulder. "Congratulations!"

"You knew about this?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"I was there when she found out." Blaise said smugly. She extended her hand first to Hermione, then Daniela. "Come on, we need to use the bathroom." The three women walked off, leaving their respective men behind.

"Wow, Harry!" Ron said. "Now that you've knocked her up, when are you making an honest woman of her?"

Harry gave him a dirty look as Draco sat back and laughed.

"Come on, Harry, don't tell me the two of you haven't discussed marriage." He said, leaning forward.

"Well, since you two brought it up…" Harry reached into his pocket and drew out a small box. He flipped it open with his finger. "She doesn't know yet though."

"Nice." Ron said in approval. "You asking her tonight?"

"I planned on it." Harry replied. "Long as you two don't spoil it for me." He closed the box and put it back in his pocket. The three of them grinned at each other as the girls came back to the table.

"What are you three so happy about?" Daniela asked, kissing Draco as she slipped back in next to him.

"We're uh..." Ron looked to Harry. "We're just celebrating!"

"Right." Draco broke away from Daniela. "To you guys!" He held up his glass and they all did the same. "May your baby take after Hermione and not Harry, may it be spoiled by the rest of us and become the brattiest child in the world…" Everyone laughed and toasted to the future.

*** Later That Evening***

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked, a smile gracing her features.

"I told you before, it's a surprise." Harry said. When they were leaving the restaurant earlier, he had taken her aside and told her he had somewhere to take her. After blindfolding her, the couple had taken a portkey to Hogsmeade and then Harry had taken his broom and was now flying them towards a certain spot that held very fond memories.

"Here we are!" Harry announced a little while later. He helped Hermione off the broom. "Any guesses?"

"No." she answered, obviously curious.

"None?" Harry asked.

"No, none!" Hermione replied. "Come on Harry, take the blindfold off!"

"All right." He laughed as he untied the silk scarf from around her head. "Remember this place?"

"Of course I do." Hermione said, grinning as she remembered the clearing where Harry had taken her on their first date.

"I told you we'd be back." He murmured in her ear. "But who knew it'd be us plus one?"

She giggled softly. "I love you as much as I did that night, Harry. No, I take that back…" Hermione turned and pulled him close to her. "I love you more and more each day we're together."

"Me too." He echoed, resting his forehead on hers. They stood in silence for a few minutes until Harry leaned down and took her lips with his. 

Hermione wound her arms around his neck as his went to her waist, his hands splayed across her back. Her tongue sought out his almost desperately as they explored each others mouths.

"So…" Hermione said as they drew apart slightly. "What's the occasion?"

"Well…" Harry said, moving his hand down to take hers. "I brought you here because I wanted to ask you something in the same place I realised I loved you."

Hermione looked at him pensively. Was he doing what she thought he might be?

Harry got down on one knee and her eyes widened. "Hermione, I love you, and I should have asked you this the second we got out of Hogwarts." He swallowed a bit nervously. "Will you marry me?" One shaky hand held out a small box.

Hermione's brown eyes were filled with tears as she took the box in her own trembling fingers. She pried it open and gasped at the beautifully carved golden band with a solitary diamond set in the middle. "It's… it's beautiful Harry." She breathed. A tear trickled down her cheek. "Yes… yes of course I'll marry you!"

A smile broke across his face as he got to his feet and gathered her back into his arms. "I love you… so much!" he whispered huskily. He took the ring from the box and slipped it over her finger.

Hermione shut her eyes tightly as Harry crushed her in his embrace again. She could scarcely believe it, that soon she would be his wife. Harry's wife. Harry Potter's wife.  All of a sudden, she let out a loud squeal and started jumping up and down.

Harry laughed at her obvious joy as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him for another long kiss.

*** Seven Months and Two Weeks Later***

Hermione Potter smiled at her husband as he kissed the top of their daughter's head and gently set her in the small crib.

"I don't know how you get her to stop crying so fast." She spoke in a hushed tone as to not wake Luna.

"She's her daddy's girl." Harry grinned with obvious pride as Hermione came up next to him and they both gazed down at their new child. His arm wrapped around her waist as she reached in and brushed back the patch of dark hair on Luna's head. She had inherited the trademark messy Potter hair and emerald green eyes.

"Come on." Harry whispered. "Let's see if we can get out of here without waking her up." They tiptoed from the room, closing the door behind them without a sound. Once safely in the hallway, Hermione leaned up against the opposite wall as Harry captured her mouth with his. 

"Mmmhmm…." Hermione opened her lips to his tongue and kissed him deeply. "Harry… are we trying for another child, because you're halfway there already."

Harry sniggered quietly. "I've got a date with my wife in bed…" his green eyes took on a dark desirable hue. "She promised someone once she was going to seduce me…."

A/N: *sniffles* wow… I can't believe this story is over WAHHH!!! I'm glad you guys have enjoyed it as much as we have! 

Be on the lookout for the deleted scenes. No ETA on them yet, but it should probably be soon.

Be sure to also check out the independent works of Heaven and Ryoko Blue as well while you are waiting! 


	11. Deleted Scenes

Chapter 11: Deleted Scenes

First of all, we'd like to share a poem written by Mandy. It sums up the whole story rather nicely.

Then, there are two deleted scenes. The first is where Harry meets Hermione's parents, and the second when Hermione goes with Harry to retrieve a few things from the Dursleys.

We'd both like to thank everyone who took the time to read and review this. Your comments were always appreciated, and we're sorry to say there won't be a sequel… there just isn't the right story for it, you know?

Keep an eye out for the story Bridge to Caliadrien; we're going to pick that one back up now that AoS is finished.

AoS Poem:

I stare at you

Could it be?

That I just saw 

You looking back at me

If only you knew

What's really going on,

I have a feeling what we have

Would be long gone

A stupid bet 

That was made

Yet somehow

Its goal seemed to fade

What I really want

Is not in your bed

But for "I love you"

To be said

To find a love that 

Without it you could not function

Is the true

Art of Seduction

Deleted Scene 1: Harry meets the Grangers

Harry stepped off the Hogwarts train and held his hand out to help his girlfriend down.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione beamed at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Sure." Harry grinned and curled his fingers around hers. Blaise and Ron got down a moment later and then the foursome went to find their trunks.

"Here…got it…" Harry grunted, staggering slightly under the weight of Hermione's trunk. He nearly dropped it at her feet, panting lightly.

"I could have gotten it, but thanks Harry." Hermione tried not to laugh at his flushed face.

"No problem." Harry replied. Blaise was currently rewarding Ron for retrieving her luggage as Harry saw his own trunk being tossed from the train. He grabbed it and set it next to Hermione's. He sat down next to her and she placed her hand on his knee.

"All right there?" she asked teasingly.

"I'm just fine…" Harry started to say, but had an idea. "Actually, I got hurt."

"You did?" Hermione feigned shock. "Where?"

"Right here." Harry pointed to his lower lip and leaned in. "It hurts a lot, it needs to be kissed."

Hermione giggled slightly as Harry's mouth pressed against hers, she opened her lips underneath his and curved her hand around the back of his neck as his tongue slid into her mouth.

"Oy, POTTER!" Draco Malfoy screamed across the platform. "Let's GO!!" Draco had been strangely buoyant ever since boarding the train at Hogsmeade, possibly because he had been signed on as Seeker on a professional Quidditch team, or perhaps because he was moving into his own flat with Harry that very same day.

Harry broke apart from Hermione and turned to glare at his friend. "I'll meet you out there!" he called back, annoyed that his moment had passed.

"Come on," Hermione was standing up and straightening her Muggle jeans and tank top. "My parents are waiting for me over there. I want you to meet them."

"Your… parents?" Harry gulped. Meeting a girl's parents was a nerve wracking experience he had yet to encounter, but it seemed he was about to face it finally. 

"Yes, silly." Hermione said as he stood up. She saw the apprehension written all over his face and hugged him reassuringly. "Don't worry; they'll love you as much as I do." She brushed his black bangs back and smiled.

Harry couldn't help but smile back. "I wish I had parents for you to meet." He replied quietly. "I'm sure they would have loved you too."

Hermione took his hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm glad." She said, kissing him once more on the lips. "Come on!" she said again, keeping one hand in his, grabbing her trunk with the other. "Blaise, I'll meet you on the other side, okay?" 

"Okay." Blaise replied, and went back to snogging Ron. Harry stifled a laugh and grabbed his trunk. Hand in hand, they went through the barrier. There was a couple standing on just the other side that Harry immediately recognized as her parents.

Hermione and her mother looked a lot alike, with the same bushy brown hair and slender figure. She had her father's brown eyes however, and carried herself much of the same way.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione cried happily as she hugged both her parents tightly. 

Harry stepped back and tried to flatten down his messy hair. Hermione broke away from her parents and turned to him.

"This is Harry." Hermione took his hand in hers. "He's the one I wrote to you about…" her face turned a slight shade of red.

"Harry." Her father put his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger." Harry replied politely, shaking each of their hands.

"Well we've heard so much about you from Hermione." Her mother said. 

"Mum!" Hermione's face was even redder.

"You will have to come join us one night soon for dinner Harry. Hermione's mother and I would like to get to know you better." Harry nodded, still a bit nervous.

"Sure." He replied. 

"Mum! Dad!" a squealing voice came from behind them. Blaise threw herself at Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Hello Blaise…" Mrs. Granger chuckled as she received a large hug from her daughter's best friend. The girl had become like another child to them over the past seven years.

"Ahhh, meeting the parents are you Harry?" Blaise gave him a wicked grin. "He's been a perfect gentleman to your baby; I've been keeping an eye on him for you." 

Harry looked absolutely mortified, and Hermione took his hand. "Don't worry, Blaise is just being funny." She said, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze. "Besides, she has been occupied elsewhere."

It was Blaise's turn to blush. Everyone laughed as she opened and closed her mouth. 

"Well are you girls ready to go?" Mr. Granger asked, grabbing his daughter's trunk.

"Yeah." Both girls answered. Hermione turned to Harry. "You'll have to come for dinner soon." She said.

"Yes, Harry, we'd love to have you over." Mrs. Granger added. "Hermione's father and I would like to get to know you better."

"Sure." Harry grinned. "That'd be great!" he honestly was looking forward to getting to know Hermione's family better, and try not to make a fool of himself.

"HARRY!" Draco came bursting out of nowhere, lipstick smeared on his chin. "Come on! We've got to go move into our shag pad!"

Harry didn't think his face could get any redder. Hermione and Blaise both stood still, their jaws dropped in shock.

"I'm sorry…" Harry was first to say something. "My future roommate seems to have left his manners back at school." He stuck his hand back out. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Granger. You too, Mrs. Granger." He shook their hands again.

Hermione grinned and hugged him. "I'll owl you tonight about dinner, okay?" she said, and Harry nodded and kissed her cheek, not wanting to get into a full on snog in front of her parents.

"Bye, Harry." Blaise waved as the four of them started off. Hermione turned back to look at him and he blew her a kiss.

"Love you." He mouthed. She did the same.

"What a nice young man, Hermione…" Her mother said in approval as they rounded the corner. Harry grinned to himself as he heard this, and his nervousness about dinner evaporated.

Deleted Scene 2: Hermione meets the Dursleys 

Harry looked at his watch, Hermione was arriving any second and they were heading over to the Dursleys to get the rest of his things so he could move into his new flat.

POP! The apparition sound right outside his door told him that his girlfriend was right on time, as always. A knock sounded a second later.

"Come in!" he called. He bent over to pick up the bag he was using to put his things in and stood back up. His jaw dropped at the sight before him.

Hermione stood in his doorway, in the tightest pair of black leather pants he had ever seen. Her upper body filled out a leopard print baby tee shirt, and she had a black tote bag with Oxford printed across the side slung over her shoulder. She wore minimal makeup; her hair was blown straight and hung down her back.

"What…why…how…" Harry was rendered near speechless as she smiled and came into the room.

"Well, I'd like to show your relatives what you're capable of getting." Hermione replied, in her heels she was almost as tall as he was. 

"Oh." Harry stared up and down her body. 

"You don't like it?" Hermione asked, feeling a bit worried.

"No… no… it's just… you look amazing…" Harry fumbled for the right words. "I'm not used to you looking so… so sexy…"

"Are you saying I don't look sexy all the time?" Hermione said, looking up at him as she furrowed her brow.

"No! You always do… I just… it's that… Oh hell." He pulled her up tight against him and kissed her hard, sweeping his tongue into her mouth immediately.

"Mmmm… I like that response, Potter." Hermione said when they pulled apart many minutes later.

"I thought you would." Harry had finally regained his composure. "I'll bet Dudley's eyes will pop out." He started laughing. "Come on; let's go before I throw you down on that bed."

"I wouldn't mind." Hermione whispered shamelessly in his ear as they left his bedroom. Harry had learned that reserved as people usually saw her, Hermione was actually quite the flirt. And he didn't mind that in the least.

Draco was in the kitchen, eating something Harry could only conclude as disgusting.

"What are you eating?" Hermione asked in horror.

"Pickle and chocolate sandwich, on rye bread." Draco replied. "There's also a cherry on top. Want some?"

"No, thanks." Hermione replied. She bit back laughter at the look on Harry's face as Draco took another large bite. His eyes widened as he took her in.

"Holy Merlin's Beard, Hermione." Draco dropped his sandwich. "Are you busy later?"

"Yep." She answered, grinning. She knew Draco was only joking around; he had recently become involved with Daniela, a witch who owned a flower shop in Diagon Alley. "Shagging your best friend."

Harry snorted back a loud laugh while Draco made no attempt to hide his merriment. 

"And a sense of humour too." Draco snickered. "Better watch this one, Potter."

Harry nodded. "Not letting her out of my sight." He hugged her closely around the waist. "We've got to get going."

"See you later Draco." Hermione waved and giggled again as Draco tried to pick up the remnants of his sandwich.

They left the kitchen and stood next to the living room. "We'll apparate right into their front hallway, where they can see us." Harry said. "I want to give them the shock of a lifetime."

"All right." Hermione agreed. She shifted the bag on her shoulder.

"What's that for?" Harry asked. 

"My Oxford bag?" Hermione pulled it around so he could see the name on the front. "Well, it makes them think you're dating someone smart." She grinned. "It's actually my cousin's, but I know the names of her professors, so it'll seem like I'm going there."

Harry grinned back. "You think of everything don't you?"

"Yes, I do." She said smartly and then kissed him quickly. "Let's go." He took her hand and the two of them apparated from Harry and Draco's flat to the Dursleys' front hallway.

Vernon Dursley sat next to his wife Petunia, with their son Dudley on the other side. They were enjoying a Sunday afternoon of tea, biscuits, and a good program on the telly. Their perfect day was shattered when suddenly his good for nothing nephew appeared in the hallway with a girl on his arm.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?" Vernon asked angrily, rising from the sofa like a volcano about to erupt.

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand tighter in his. "Just picking up my things, VERNON." Harry refused to call him uncle anymore.

"We'll ship them to you." Vernon said, his face already turning purple. "I don't want you in my house anymore! I told you before you left for that bloody school that you're not welcome here!"

Hermione couldn't believe the nerve of this man, talking to Harry that way. Her blood was already reaching the boiling point, and she slipped her hand in her bag, fingering her wand.

"I want you out this instant, boy!" Vernon barked. "And take this trash with you!" he jabbed a finger in Hermione's direction.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER TRASH!" Harry bellowed, and suddenly Vernon went flying backwards into the living room. Hermione stood with her wand in her hand, glaring angrily at his uncle. They moved into the doorway as Vernon struggled to get up, his great weight making it difficult.

"You… boy…" he wheezed as Petunia and Dudley looked on, too frightened to speak. "You'll get in trouble, just like before!"

"Wrong." Harry said triumphantly. "I've graduated. I can do magic anywhere, anytime, I want to."

Dudley's cheeks grew red as he heard this, and his hands spread over his backside. His piggy eyes moved back and forth, nearly bugging out when he rested them on Hermione. With her hair flying angrily about her face, and her clothes, she looked like a wild temptress. Harry, in the midst of his fury, felt the sudden urge to drop everything and snog her senseless.

"You have no idea what you've been spared." Hermione spoke, her voice hard and cold. "You have no idea what Harry went through, and you should be lucky for that." Vernon went to speak but Hermione silenced him with a raise of her wand.

"And Hermione isn't trash." Harry had pulled his own wand out. "You take it back." Vernon looked as if he wouldn't comply for a moment, so Harry continued. "She was the smartest witch in my class, and will hex you to kingdom come if I want her to." He moved closer to Vernon and pointed his wand at his jugular. "Now take it back, before I do more than give Dudley a pig's tail."

"I'm… sorry…." Vernon forced the words out. Harry stepped back, his green eyes full of hate.

"We're here to get the rest of my things." Harry said coldly. "After that, I'll only be too happy to leave this house forever." He took Hermione's hand in his again and they marched from the room and up the stairs. It was only after they'd gone into his old room and closed the door did he realise he was shaking.

"I'm sorry." He apologised as she locked the door behind them. 

"It's not your fault Harry." Hermione replied reassuringly as she sat down on his old bed. She patted the spot next to her. "If I had known they'd be this horrible, I'd have hexed them the second I walked in the door."

Harry gave her a half smile as he sat down. "I'm just so ashamed to be related to them." He muttered. She raised a hand and brushed back his hair in a manner that made him feel calmer.

"It just makes you a better person." Hermione said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "You were raised by them…" her lips moved down his neck. "And yet you're a perfect gentleman." She suckled lightly at his skin.

Harry closed his eyes at the feeling of her mouth. She moved over so that she was sitting on his lap, and their eyes met and held for a good minute. He curved his arms around her waist, pulling her up right against him. 

"You know you're better than them." Hermione whispered, and sealed her lips against his, running one hand through his unruly hair, the other cupping his cheek. 

He fell back on the flat pillow, taking her along with him. Harry slipped his tongue into her mouth, letting his hands roam through her long locks and over her back.

It was some time later that Hermione finally pulled away, needing some air. She moved off of Harry and lay down next to him, running her fingers through his hair again.

"I wish I'd known what prats your relatives were." She spoke softly. "With living with them and dealing with Voldemort it's a wonder you're still sane."

Harry smirked at the ceiling but said nothing. 

"You're a lot stronger than even I thought." Hermione said, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"Thanks." Harry turned to look at her. "I'm glad you were with me. I'd probably be on my way to Azkaban if I came alone." He finally smiled at her.

Hermione grinned and kissed him one more time. "Let's get your things and get out of here." She said, pushing herself off him and hopping off the bed.

"All right." Harry agreed, sitting up. He moved over and pried up the loose floorboard where he kept a few secret things he couldn't fit in his trunk, then over to the small closet, pulling out his first set of robes that he had long outgrown but couldn't seem to part with.

"Is that everything?" Hermione looked around with barely concealed contempt. How had his relatives expected Harry to live in this…. closet? It could barely be considered a bedroom! Harry seemed to read her thoughts.

"This was Dudley's second bedroom." He said, tossing the robes in the bag. "It was given to me after I started receiving Hogwarts letters."

"Where… where did you sleep before then?" she asked.

"In a cupboard under the stairs." Harry answered. Hermione looked absolutely furious. "I think we've scared them enough. I don't want to spend any more time here besides." He looked around the tiny room. "I hate this place."

Hermione sighed, she realised getting mad wasn't going to change the Dursleys' opinion. However, seeing how he had been raised, and his living conditions prior to Hogwarts, made him that much more dear to her. "Let's go." She picked his bag up. Harry nodded silently. 

"All right." He said quietly. Hermione sensed his sadness and moved to his side. 

"Don't worry about any of this anymore, Harry." She laced her fingers with his. "You have me, you have a beautiful flat you're about to move into and you have loads of friends who care about you."

Harry couldn't help but smile as he looked at her. She was right, as usual. "Okay." He said, pushing old memories aside and locking them away, hopefully forever. Harry raised their clasped hands up and kissed the back of hers. "Love you."

"Love you too." Hermione answered, kissing him on the lips. "How about we go back to your new flat and try out the bedroom?"


End file.
